Past Left Behind
by Asada-shino808
Summary: So Daisuke's 1st adventure wasn't with with TK and Kari. Who was it with? His brother of course! Getting reinstated into being a digidestend he goes through the struggles of the past,present and future. Kind of like Rolochan's but different and with plot twist! Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody it's Asada-shino808 here aka Asada808! Here with another story that kind of copies Rolochan's What Once Was There story. Check it out! Here is my own spin with the story, kind of the same concept but really different, I will do my best do do the entire season of 02 if you guys want so yeah. I'll be laying off Birth By Digi for a bit. Enough of me let's go! (P.S Well be following the Japanese version so Daisuke is 11 and in 5th grade (Im getting this from Wikia))**

* * *

 _FlashBack_

 _"OH MY DEAR TWIN SISTER FOREVER IN ARMS JUNI...!"_

 _"I GET THE MEMO WERE SIBLINGS FOREVER NOW WHAT!" Junie yelled as she cut off her twin Takuya Kanabra mid-sentence who was currently running around searching for a certain someone_

 _"Have you seen our dear Daisuke?" He asked her with a pleading look on his face_

 _She frowned and got off the couch setting her book on the side._

 _"No I haven't I'll help you look for him I guess but I really think you should_ _leave him alone sometimes" She said hands on her hips_

 _Pouting and crossing his hands "You're no fun Junie." He said as he looked under the couch_

 _Soon an 7 year old boy with spiky red hair with a red striped shirt and brown pants along with brown socks walked in looking tired as if he just woke up walked in._

 _"There you are Daisuke!" Takuya said tackling the little boy down as he little boy whimpered I'm protest._

 _"Takuya-Nii please stop!" Daisuke yelped in a cute high pitched voice_

 _Soon Takuya's phone vibrated and the two boys looked at it._

 _And just like a fairytale my journey had only began._

 _But who would think that our introduction started with a yes to_

 _"Do you want to play?"_

 _Flashback end_

* * *

(Daisuke's POV)

Waking up from a dream... No, a memory was very strange, especially the one I just went through was very weird.

Getting out of bed and quickly changing I went downstairs to start my day.

"Morning mom, morning Jun" I greeted then as I yawned sitting down at the table

After mom put down breakfast she asked " Do you have that club today?"

"Yes"I replied as I finished my breakfast.

"Come on Daisuke!" Junie yelled from the front door

"I'm comming! Bye mom!" I yelled as I grabed my stuff and ran out the door with my sister.

I race my sister to my school all the time, it's how we both stay fit and energized.

Stopping halfway there I talked with Jun

"June after... my stuff. umm... I'm gonna visit him.. you know... right?" I asked growing quiet looking at her.

"Sure. I'll tell mom for you are you gonna eat at home,spent a night or...?" she asked stopping at my school.

"I'll just eat while I'm there. See you later!" I yelled as I walked off to my class.

I was soon stopped by some of my teammates Takami and Akashi who ran up to me stopping me in my tracks.

"Daisuke can you please play with us? We want to practice!" They asked me begging

"Alright we can practice now if ya want then" Putting up my usual leadership friendly facade.

"Alright common Captain Kanabra!" They said as I joined in

Soon the game got intense and we barely paid attention to what happened around us but we were soon snapped out of it as Hoshimi kicked the ball really far but then a kid with blonde hair caught it as Ii ran up to him.

"Nice catch. Thanks a bunch!" I said greeting the kid

"No problem... You look really familiar" He started as he passed me the ball

"It's probably the googles" He said as he left

"Maybe he knows Tai" I mumbled to myself as I gave the ball back to my teammate as the morning bell rang.

Picking all of my stuff and my duffle bag for practice later on I ran to my class before I was late.

* * *

Getting into my classroom I looked around and saw Kari sitting down already so I choose to sit down next to her.

"Same class again huh Kari maybe it's destiny" I said dramatically making us both laugh

"I wouldn't call it luck because we have again" She sang playfully

"Don't worries as long as I get good grades he can't do anything" I replied as the teacher showed up.

"Hello class. I'm . I know you're all excited for a new year but please refrain yourselves and remember were still in school. Kanabra" He stated in a monotone voice

"Of course!" I replied giving a cheeky grin which meant trouble.

"Now I would like to introduce you to a new student" He said showing the student I met earlier

"Hi my name is Takeru Tatashi but you can call me TK. It's nice to meet you." He said making 1/2 of the class to gasp and swoon over him as he bowed.

"You can sit next to Kanabra who is next to the girl with a camera around her neck." He said as I raised my hand to let TK know who Kanabra was.

As Kari and TK talked I laughed silently to myself as they reminded me of JP and Zoe.

After soccer practice Kari dragged me off to go and meet TK.

"Kariiiiii, do I have to do this?" I whined as we stopped in front of TK

"Hi there" TK greeted

"Hello" I said quietly looking at the ground not feeling to well

"Daisuke he's trying to be nice" Kari said looking at me from under me.

"Sorry... I'm just not used to new people..." I said doing my best to make eye contact.

"No problem" he replied smiling.

But then suddenly a girl named Yolie popped in walking into room.

"Hey Yolie" TK greeted.

"Hiya TK. You're Kari Kamiya right?" she asked

"Yes, that right. What's wrong?" Kari asked

"Your brother Tai sent an email" She said handing her an paper.

After scanning it she ran off with the rest of us following her.

Next thing you know we're all in the computer lab with my tutor Izzy and they all mention the digital world!

I spaced out for a bit and next thing you know light come out of the computer and 2 head for Yolie and Cody and one ends up in my hand.

Going with the flow I said "So this is a digivice?" I said

"Yeah..." Izzy said dumbstruck

"I'm not waiting any longer! Let's go!" Kari said as she and TK went to the digital world.

'I liked the trailmon better it was so much smoother than this process' I thought to myself as I went through leaving Izzy to explain to Yolie and Cody

When I got there I was slightly disappointed at how different it locked from before.

"It's changed," I muttered under my breath hopping nobody heard me

"What are you talking about ?" Izzy asked me as he got out of the portal with Yolie and Cody and he stood next to me

"It's nothing," I said as he ran over to Kari and TK

"Sooo, you creeped out yet?" Kari asked me while I just shrugged and looked away hoping she wouldn't notice that I didn't feel good at all

"AHHHHHH" We heard Yolie yell as we quickly turned around to see that she was freaked out by some numemon coming out of a vending machine

"Numemon," I muttered under my breath but Izzy had to hear me again and frowned.

"Are all of them like that?" Yolei asked as she ran up to the us after she escaped.

"Are they?" Cody asked nervously, looking at Izzy who he was walking with

"No worries there are plenty of nice and cute ones" Kari said comfortingly.

"But there are scarier ones too" TK quipped.

"Just wonderful" Yolei muttered sarcastically while I giggled mentally

"Kari!" someone suddenly called out.

We all turned to see Taichi-senpai running to us

I blinked and reached for my around my neck and held them for a few seconds wishing Takuya was here with me.

"Tai!" Kari gasped and ran to hug her older brother.

'It reminds me of Takuya-Nii' I though sadly feeling depressed

"Yolei,Cody, Daisuke? What are you guys doing here?" Taichi-senpai asked turning to look at us.

Yolei turn to turned to me expecting me to answer until we were cut of by a Gatomon.

"KARI!" Yelled a Gatomon followed by a yell of "TK!" by a Patamon as the two in question turned around to face their partners.

"Patamon!" TK grinned as he hugged the Digimon. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"A Patamon?"I said tilting my head thinking of Seraphimon, and yet again Izzy just had to hear me.

"Gatomon!" Kari cried "Your tail ring! Tell me what happened." Kari demanded.

"One day this bossy human appeared and began making Digimon into his slaves. He said 'I am the Digimon Emperor!' I lost my tail ring fighting his minions off. He's got this strange new Digivice that makes us unable to digivolve," Gatomon said looking to the side.

"Show her yours" TK said, turning to Yolei, who nodded took out her red one.

"Huh? Like this one?" she asked Gatomon showing it to her.

"That's it! The one the Digimon Emperor had except it was black!" Gatomon cried.

"REALLY! I just got this thing when it came out of the computer!" Yolie cried

I suppressed a giggle and eye roll.

"Over kill?"I thought.

"So that's what we released," Said an Augumon which I presumed was my senpai

"What do you mean Agumon?" TK asked turning to him.

"We found an egg with my crest on it, but I couldn't pick it up" Tai frowned. "Three lights came out of it when I tried."

"Show us, " Izzy suggested.

"Right this way," Tai and Agumon said leading us to it.

"It weighs a ton," Tai muttered crossing his arms.

"Let me try," TK said, walking over the egg and tired to lift it but it wouldn't budge.

"Move aside this a woman job" Kari said as TK moved back to stand next to Tai. Kari tried to pull it out but sadly failed.

"Too bad we don't have a women here to help," TK sighed.

Then Yolie resenting TK's comment tried and after her failure Cody and Izzy tried and failed.

"Come on Daisuke, maybe you can lifted it," Kari smiled at my.

I walked over to the egg and sighed again before reaching down to pick it up.

"Ahh!" I gasped as he fell backward with the egg in hand

"That wasn't so hard" I blinked.

"There's a problem," Tai yelped as light started to come from the hole.

"Great, now what?" I thought as a blue dinosaur Digimon came out.

"Yahoo! Free at last! Free at last!" the Digimon cried jumping in circles aroundme making me smile. "You moved the Digiegg! My name's Veemon, but you could just call me Veemon."

"Uhh, I'm Daisuke,"I said blinking.

"I've heard of Veemon!" Agumon exclaimed. "Supposedly he's a fun loving, adventure seeking little Digimon that brings you good luck! But I thought he was just a legend."

"Nope, I'm real alright and I've been waiting a very long time to meet you Daisuke!" Veemon said to me as I just stared at him from the ground thinking of how much he reminded me of Takuya.

"Okay" I muttered looking at him. 'I'm going to have a lot of things and issues to talk about,' I thought as suddenly rocks began to fall from the cave's ceiling.

"Come on guys that's our cue to get out of here!" Tai yelled.

"Right!" We all said

I couldn't help but pause and stare at Taichi-senpai because he also reminded me of Takuya and how he would take charge.

"What's wrong Daisuke?" Kari asked me looking worried.

"N-nothing" I stuttered quick and kept moving.

'He reminds me Takuya too much' I thought sadly.

I could feel Kari's glance as she was behind me.

Everyone gasped at the large rhino Digimon that came tearing after them.

"A Monochromon?" I whispered to myself.

"Daisuke get down from there" called out a voice.

I turned to look at the owner of the voice.

"Right," I muttered nodding at Taichi-senpai.

"Volcanic strike!" Monochromon suddenly yelled and fired a large fireball from his mouth at them.

When it hit the rocks it exploded, sending me tumbling over the edge.

"Daisuke! Tell me what hurts," Veemon said after we hit the ground with a heavy thump.

"Everything," I groaned and pushed myself up feeling sick.

"Kari you can't stay here!" a voice suddenly cried out.

I turn to look at the Kari and saw her on her knees.

"I-I can't move my ankle," she cried trying to stand up on her good leg but ended up falling back down.

"What do I do?"I asked myself panicking.

"Daisuke open the Digiegg!" Veemon said frantically. "If you do I can Digivolve! All you have to say to open it is 'Digi-Armor Energize!'"

I nodded to himself, "Right! Digi-Armor Energize!" I yelled holding up the Digiegg and then Veemon was suddenly was enveloped in data.

"Armor Digivolve?" I heard Tai gasp.

My eyes widened.

"T-That's just like, when we used to spirit evolve," I mumbled quietly.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOOOO…"

"Veemon?" everyone gasped as the data disappeared.

Standing in his place was a large blue and red flame armored Digimon.

"Flamedramon the Fire of Courage! As Veemon I use the Digi-egg of Courage to Armor Digivolve. My Fire Rocket attack will charbroil the enemy like a well done stake," Flamedramon said before jumping in front of Kari and Gatomon to defend them from another of Monochromon's attacks.

I shook his head and quickly ran to help Kari .

"Give me you hand," I said to her lending her my hand.

Kari smiled and nodded as I helped her up and led her to her brother

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon yelled as he jumped into the air and surrounded himself in an aura of fire before launching himself at Monochromon and destroyed the dark ring around his middle.

"ARRR" Monochromon let out a loud roar before turning and running away.

"Hey! What about a thank you?" Yolei yelled at the retreating Digimon as Flamedramon chuckled and turn back into Veemon.

"We did it Daisuke," Veemon cheered running around the group.

"That was really brave Daisuke," Kari smiled at me

"Thanks" I whispered looking down.

Tai raised his eyebrow at me as he looked into my eyes for a second.

"What's wrong Daisuke? Are you sick again" he asked as he and Kari walked up to me in worry

"Nothing senpai I'm fine," I snapped.

"Wow, relax. I was just asking," Tai said frowning.

I twitched. "Relax buddy," Takuya's voice flashed through my mind.

'Shut up, you know I hat people worrying about me' I growled at the voice before looking up at Taichi

"Sorry" I sighed.

"Hey, I noticed that you broke your goggles during the fight," Tai said softly.

My eyes widened as pulled off his goggles to looked at them.

Just like Tai said, the lenses where cracked and the strap had nearly snapped in two.

I felt tears coming to my eyes realizing how disappointed Takuya would be in me

"Daisuke? Hey what's wrong?" Izzy asked me, glancing at the broken goggles.

"Nothing, it's just that someone really important to me gave these to me," I sighed and brushed the tears from his eyes and putting the googles around his neck again.

Everyone nodded in understanding looking on with sympathy

"Well as the new leader of the DigiDestined your going to need a cool pair of goggles," Tai said taking off his own and passing them to me. "As we all know, the leader just wouldn't look right about them. I want you to have mine."

"Umm thanks," I said taking them and slowly putting them on.

"They look real cute," Kari said smiling at me

"Thanks,"I smiled back and started to follow the others back to the small TV screen to get back home.

After everyone said their good-byes they headed home, but I quickly started to make my to the hospital.

It was a place that I really hated with a passion because nothing good usually came from my visits.

After walking through the doors the I walked up to the 2 men at the desk, it was and his son Joe.

"Daisuke, it's good to see you,"he smiled.

"Here to see him again?" he asked.

I nodded at her with a sad smile.

"Oh good. He would love that, he's in room 142.," he smiled and wrote something down.

"You look sick are you okay? Are you going to eat here because well be happy to send up some food so you don't have to spend money my treat if you want. You look like you haven't eaten since after school and I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet. I insist" Joe asked me.

"Thank you," Daisuke said softly knowing he shouldn't argue before hurrying through the door to room 142.

Peeking into the room I saw Takuya on the hospital room. He had tubes around him, and a tubed mask over his mouth to help him breath as usual.

Taking a deep breath I walked in changed the couch into a bed, put my stuff down and got a table out with my homework out right by him as I got started.

"I've got a lot to tell you Takuya-Oniisan." I said as I started my tale

* * *

 **Later on (NOBODY'S POV)**

Joe and Doctor Kido peeked in room 142 with food and drinks to find Daisuke putting his folder of homework away and lying down for a bit.

Looking at each other they both sighed and walked in setting the food and drinks down on the table while Joe woke up Daisuke.

"Daisuke your dinner is here. Would it be okay if we ate here?" Joe asked the dazed boy

The boy nodded sleepily as he sat up and started eating.

"Can you check my homework? I don't have Izzy to check it today" The boy asked as he ate

The 2 men took the boys homework out and checked it while they ate.

"Good job Daisuke it's all correct" Joe said as he put the boys homework away for him as they all finished eating.

"Thank you. I'll be here for a few more minutes I'm gonna change into extra clothes and then head home" He told the 2 men as he went off to change.

"Okay I'm leaving to I have to get somewhere. Daisuke make sure you eat a lot and not pass out! Bye!" Joe said as he ran out.

After changing Daisuke picked all of his stuff and out some snacks and drinks inside, said his goodbyes and headed off still not feeling the best.

'I'm sick. Great. Hopefully I can make it home' He thought to himself as he walked off

* * *

 **Later That night**

"Sorry I'm late!" yelled Tai running to join the 'old' DigiDestined group now gathered at the park.

"So now that everyone's here we can start the meeting," Izzy said as Sora jumped down from where she'd been sitting and smiled.

"It's been a long time. It's nice to be back," she said and everyone nodded.

"What's wrong anyway?" Joe asked.

"Well today we met the 'new' DigiDestined," Izzy announced.

"Yeah, the two kids from my apartment building, Yolei and Cody, got two new digivices," TK said quietly.

"So did Daisuke," Tai added. "I appointed him as the new leader of the DigiDestined."

"Yolei and Cody don't have a Digimon yet, but after Daisuke got his partner, Veemon, he used this new form of evolving called Armor Digivolving," Kari said glancing at her laptop.

"Why do they need that?" Matt asked.

"Well there's this Digimon Emperor making these dark rings that force Digimon into became his slaves," TK explained.

"One question. If this Digimon Emperor is really hunting down Digimon and making them his slaves, will Biyomon and the others be okay?" Sora asked worriedly.

"I got an email earlier from Mimi in America. She was asking the same question," Kari said.

"What got me was the fact that Daisuke already knew about Digimon and the Digital World," Izzy said with his hand under his chin.

"What?" Tai asked, his eyebrows rising up into his hairline.

"I noticed that he froze up when we talked about the Digital World back in the computer lab," Izzy sighed.

"Yeah, now you mention it, he did," Kari said gazing at the team.

"And he knew the names of Patamon and the other Digimon," Izzy said titling his head back.

"Guys, do you think that Daisuke has been to the Digital World before?" Sora asked.

"Maybe, but we won't know for sure until Daisuke tells us, and that might take a while. I saw it on his face. He doesn't trust us," Izzy answered.

"Izzy's right. That's why I'm going back tomorrow. I'm going to see if I can get him talking," Tai said jumping off the post he was sitting on.

"I can't go. I have band practice," Matt sighed.

"Yeah. I have a test," Joe added.

Tai nodded and turn to the others.

"We'll go," Kari and TK said together.

"Me too," Sora smiled.

"I'd like to go back as well," Izzy stated.

"So everyone will meet up tomorrow after school," Tai concluded as everyone agreed.

"Hey isn't that Daisuke?!" Izzy exclaimed as everyone else looked up to see the boy munching on an apple as the walked clearly looking sick and dazed.

"Daisuke!?" Everyone yelled at the boy who was in front of them.

The dazed boy looked at them and then promptly collapsed and would of hit the ground if Tai hadn't reacted and caught him.

Joe then started examining him from the boys lap, sighing and shook his head.

"I told him he was sick, he should've gotten picked up instead of walked home." Joe said.

"How do you know him Joe?" Izzy asked

"My dad works at the hospital and is in charge of "his" room also you've taught him well he got his homework done and a 10/10 on it when we checked it" Joe said

"Who's "him"? And thank you I do my best to tutor you know" Izzy replied" He never said anything to you guys? Sorry then, it's not my place to tell you" Joe said

" Let me get this straight. Joe your dad works at the hospital and takes care of someone he knows so you know him but can't tell us who and Izzy your his tutor!?" Tai exclaimed as the 2 boys nodded in response.

Soon Daisuke started waking up.

"Owwwww" He said as he got up and then looked around to see everyone else and then quickly kneels "sorry!" He exclaimes as he looks in shame.

"Easy there Daisuke what hurts?" Joe asked

" A lot of things that I can't tell" Daisuke replied

"Can you stand up? We'll walk you home?" Joe asked as Daisuke nodded and got up slowly.

" Your sick again Daisuke?" Izzy, Sora and Matt sighed

Daisuke nodded at them and smiled sadly

They all walked Daisuke home no matter how much Daisuke insisted only Joe should so he could tell his parents.

When they got to the boys house they were met my Daisuke's sister Jun who they all new from school and the hospital for Joe.

"Daisuke!" She exclaimed as she rushed him inside and he dimly nodded at his sister and said thank you as he walked into the house and to his room.

"Thanks for finding him I'm greatfull, what happened?" She asked them

After explaining the situation to her and her parents they all said their goodbyes and headed to their homes all worried about the little boy who some have just meet

(CHAPTER END)


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys I'm back with another chapter! I actually got some reviews YAY I'm glad you guys like this story! So let me answer some** **reviews which were mostly from guests!**

 _ **Death update**_ : Yes Daisuke didn't get sick in the original. Our stories will be somewhat the same, I can't exactly say how similar, I'm getting inspired as we go. Kari will not get sick at all in this fic because she never really did in the 02 season and in this story her immune system has improved and is stronger bc I hate her getting sick all the time. I'll probably update every week I think, because it takes a while to edit the original chapter and add in somethings too. As for if they will be able to spirit evolve you'll have to get an account and see!

 _ **Jackson**_ : No this will not be a Dakari story because I really don't like romance stories too much and I don't do them often unless it's a challenge my good friend MiracleShine. I hope you still read this story even through there will be no shipping!

 _ **heather**_ : I'm glad you like the story so far! Don't worries keep reading and you'll see if Daisuke is fine!

 **Thank you:**

 _ **Happywheal**_

 _ **LoneRanger1997**_

 _ **darkeangel15**_

 _ **Jon Voris**_

 _ **woody4**_

 _ **ashurauzumaki57**_

 _ **and**_ _ **Poosa-ard**_

 _ **For Following and Favoriting my story! I Appreciate it!**_

Special note to digimonfan101 who I PM and she PM me back! THANKS FOR THE ADVICE AND I HOPE YOU SEE THIS!

 **CHAPTER START!**

* * *

 _Flash Back_

 _"What is this place?" Takuya asked looking around._

 _"It's a train station," Daisuke said walking out of what seemed to be an elevator_.

 _The Takuya gave a small cough and looked at Daisuke ._

 _"Well I know that," he said glaring Daisuke who stuck his tongue out at him._

 _Suddenly another boy with long raven hair and a bandana around his head walked past them out of the elevator with he's hands in his pockets._

 _Both boys watched him walk away into the crowd of kids running around._

 _Shrugging, the boys began to walk around, the shorter one following the taller one._

 _"Well nothing good is g-" Daisuke started, but the Takuya cut him off._

 _"Don't you dare!" he snapped over his shoulder._

 _"Hump," Daisuke said as he crossed his arms and began to pout making the older boy chuckle._

 _"Hmm" the younger boy said as he looked around._

 _"Ooh!"_

 _He let out a small gasp and began to walk to a blue train, the closest train to the elevator_

 _"Where are you going?" Takuya asked turning around and began to follow the younger boy,_ _who had just made it to the end of the train and now was waiting for the older brother to get on._

 _"WHOOOOOHOOOOOOOO"_

 _"Gah!" the short boy yelled as he suddenly fell back into the railing around the end car of the train._

 _"Hurry up! The train is moving!" he screamed out to his brother, who_ _began to run after his little brother._

 _"Gah! I'm not going to make it!" He cried, making Daisuke gasp._

 _"B-but that's never stop you before!" he cried out to him making Takuya gritted his teeth._

 _"Yeah your right," he growled and jumped, managing to pull himself onto the end part of the train._

 _Daisuke sighed in relief but blinked when he saw his brother glaring at something behind him so he turned around, and he saw the bandana boy from before,_ _but his view was cut off when the train when through a tunnel._

 _"Come on," His brother said as he smiled and opened the door to get into the train cart._

 _"It's empty," He muttered to himself as he looked around._

 _"It's like a ghost train," They said said tilting their head._

 _"What if it is a ghost train?" they cried in mock horror and ran to the other cart._

 _The walked into the cart where there sat three people he hadn't seen before. One was girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes._

 _She was very pretty. Another one was a boy with spiky brown hair and matching eyes. He was quit big. The last of the train-car's occupants made him gasp quietly._

 _This last one was a boy about one year older than him. He had brown hair and soft green eyes and wore a large orange hat._

 _He appeared to be crying._

 _"Anou… Did you guys get the text message?" His brother asked them._

 _"Look kid just leave me alone," the big one muttered, making the other boy blink in shock._

 _"Sorry I'm just nervous," he said softly, the other boy nodded in understanding._

 _"With them here that makes 5 of us, I wonder if that means anything special," the blond girl said titling her head._

 _"Special huh?" the other boy said, "Oh my name is Takuya."_

 _He grinned and turn to the big one._

 _"My name is JP," the big boy said as they shook hands._

 _"What's your name?" Takuya asked the girl over his shoulder._

 _"My name is Zoe," she smiled happily._

 _"Right, well this is my little brother, Daisuke" Takuya said turning around and grabbing the short boy by the back of his shirt as he tired to leave the cart._

 _"_ Nii dragged me here! _" He exclaimed as the 2 laughed_

 _"Huh?" Daisuke blinked and pulled out of his brother hold before walking over to the sobbing kid._

 _"Hi, my name is Daisuke," he smiled at him, the other boy looked up through his tears_

 _"M-my name is Tommy, I didn't want to g-get on this train ether," he whimpered._

 _Daisuke frowned and sat down next to him._

 _"Then why did you?" he asked putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder._

 _"T-Two kids where picking on me, T-they pushed me o-onto t-this train, w-why are kids always p-picking on me" he cried harder._

 _"Hey don't cry, if it makes you feel any better, I get picked on to a lot, just don't tell my brother that," Daisuke whispered the last part making Tommy giggle._

 _"Don't tell me what?"_

 _Jumping, both boys looked up at the boy standing in front of them._

 _"Err...nothing" they said innocently._

 _When suddenly the train gave a jolt that sent them fall off their seats._

 _"Whaaa?" Daisuke gasped as Takuya's phone lit up and suddenly split into two,_

 _and changed into two different shapes._

 _"W-what is this?" he asked turning to his brother, who was holding a weird shaped phone._

 _It was red and black and the one he handed to Daisuke was light brown and pale blue._

 _"This is your D-Tector," a female voice said from the err… D-Tector._

 _"A D-Tector I guess," Takuya said looking down at his brother and jumped when he saw a lion like shape covering the top of his body._

 _Glancing around he saw shapes covering the top part of everyone's body._

 _"Oww…" Zoe whinnied._

 _"Opps, sorry," said a high pitch voice._

 _"Who said that?" she gasped looking around._

 _"Never mind that, we're here," the voice sang as the train came to a stop and the doors opened._

 _Everyone got up and peeked out._

 _"Where are we?" everyone thought._

 _End flash back/dream_

* * *

 **(Daisuke POV)**

I groaned loudly and rolled over as light shined on.

Opening my eyesI found a wet cloth on his head, food on his table with water and Tai,Kari, Jun and Joe surrounding me.

"Whaa?" I started out

"You were sick and collapsed last night. Your fever broke and we thought that you'd be hungry when you woke up so here" Tai said as he handed me a plate of food with a glass of orange juice as I sat up.

"Sorry I said as I munched on some toast.

"Now that you up I'm gonna examine you okay so I can tell my dad" Joe said as he started his check up.

"I told you you were sick Daisuke" Tai said as Joe finished his check up

"You're a'll clear for school today it's 6am right now so I'll leave, you gave us all quite the scare Daisuke. Bye!" Joe said as he packed up and left.

"Alright mom and dad were wanted at work early today so they aren't here right now, you had a bad nightmare and I couldn't wake you so I called Joe over to help and Tai and Kari came by when they heard Joe. They're joining us for breakfast and stuff they have their extra clothes here in my room so lets all change and I'll make something for breakfast." Jun explained to all of us as Tai and Kari went into Jun's room and we stayed in mine.

"Why were you so late?" Jun asked me as the siblings took turns showering

"I've been reinstated for the digital world" I said as I explained yesterday to her as we both got out clothes out.

After I finished explaining the 2 siblings were done with their shower so we went and showered ourselves.

Our house has 2 showers, one for us and one for them but we usually use both if were in a rush.

After we all got ready and ate we all headed out to school for our day.

* * *

 _ **(AFTER SCHOOL/SOCCER PRACTICE)**_

"I thought I was done with this, I thought I completed my job in the Digital World, Wonder why I was called back?"I thought as I stopped in front of the computer room.

"Where's Daisuke?" said a soft voice from behind the door.

"He's late," a girl's voice said.

Sighing to myself I pulled the door open softly.

"Sorry I'm late, " I said walking into the room.

Looking around I saw Tai, Sora, Izzy, Kari, TK, Cody and Yolei who looked like she was going to blow her top.

"Why are you so late?" she yelled.

I shrugged looking down flinching a bit at the tone of her voice.

"I have soccer practice after school remember? I'm captain so I have to show up all the time." I replied

"Are you okay from yesterday Daisuke?" Sora asked me

I nodded and smiled reassuringly.

Kari giggled as TK turned to Izzy.

"Lets go now" he said.

Izzy nodded as TK held up his digivice.

"Digi-port open" the blond said as he got sucked into the computer.

Signing softly to myself walked up the computer.

"Here we go again,"I said softly holding my digivice up to the screen and I disappeared into the computer along with TK.

"Hey, where's Tai?" Izzy asked as everyone else made it through the portal.

"Well after you and Daisuke when through, one of are old teachers came in, and well Tai stalled him while we when thought" Kari explained.

"Oh...okay then. I guess we should get going," Izzy sighed before glancing at Sora.

"DAISUKEEEEE!" I heard a voice call out to me.

"Huh?" I said as I turned and gasped as I was thrown backward.

"Ahh" I yelled as I fell down feeling dizzy again.

Opening my eyes I saw black ones starring back at me.

"Veemon?" I blinked.

"Daisuke! I missed you so much," the Digimon grinned.

I blinked again.

All the older kids bit their lips because they were worrying about me from last night.

"Veemon be careful Daisuke got sick lat night and collapsed and isn't at his full best right now so don't be too hard on him okay?" Sora said as Veemon backed off saying sorry.

"Guys I'm fine don't worry" I said as I gave a reassuring smile to everyone.

"What do you mean?" Yolie and Cody asked them

"We'll explain later" TK said

"But I only saw you last night," he said replying to my partner's statement earlier.

"I brought the others with me" Veemon said, ignoring my comment.

I looked up and saw 4 Digimon running up to them.

"IZZY!" yelled a red bug-like Digimon

"Tentomon!" Izzy smiled and leaned down to give his partner a hug.

"SORRRAAA!" yelled a soft but loud voice.

The redhead girl looked up and gasped before running up and hugging a pink bird Digimon.

"Biyomon...I missed you," she cried.

"I missed you too Sora," the bird Digimon chirped while TK and Kari hugged Gatomon and Patamon.

Suddenly a large shadow swept over us and a large green bug Digimon came flying down and was about to hit Sora until.

"Sora move!" TK yelled and ran over to her pushing her down.

The Digimon just missed them by an inch.

The rookie Digimon tired to fight him off but sadly failed.

"It's just no use. I'm not that strong without my tail ring," Gatomon whimpered.

"Don't worry guys, Daisuke use the egg," Veemon said turning to me.

"Right," I said, taking out my digivice when suddenly a large hole opened up from underneath me sending me falling into it.

"DAISUKE!" Veemon cried as a drill Digimon started to make it's way up the hole, towards me who had grabbed onto a rock to stop him from falling all the way down.

"It's a Drimogemon!" I cried loudly not thinking as the Digimon started to came closer.

"A dark ring," I muttered to myself when I saw the ring around it's arm.

"Wait did he just say Drimogemon?" I heard Yolei asked Sora who nodded.

"But how? How does he know what Digimon that is?" I heard her ask.

I watched Izzy turned to her in panic.

"Never mind that now! We have to help him!" he yelled loudly.

There was a loud roar and the ground started to shake.

Looking over their shoulder, Yolei probably saw a digimon that scared her because she yelled.

"What is that?!" Yolei asked as Cody gripped Sora's skirt in fear.

"That would be Mojyamon" Izzy said with a matter of fact tone.

"Bone boomerang!" Mojyamon yelled, throwing his bone boomerang.

"VEEMON LOOK OUT!" screamed Kari as the boomerang went straight at Veemon who was looking over the hole at me.

Veemon turned only to get hit in the face by the Digimon's attack, sending him over the edge.

"Vermin!" I yelled and in that moment, like I learned from my brother, I forgot about my own safety and let go of the rock, turned, and dived to catch Veemon, but sadly they fell into Drimogemon's grasp.

'Dang it' Was my last though as I fell unconscious.

* * *

 _ **(NOBODY'S POV)**_

"Oh my...the ground opened up and ate them," Yolei gasped.

"DAISUKE!" cried Kari as shock spread across her face.

"I want to go home now," Cody said gripping Sora tighter.

"But first we have to get out of here!" TK said.

Izzy nodded, agreeing with him.

Sora leaned down grasped Cody's hand while TK tired to move the shocked and upset Kari and Izzy reached out to grasp Yolei's hand.

Cody started to shack as Mojyamon started to walk their way.

"I can't take this...I wanna go home wha-hahahaha!" cried Yolei as the Digimon trapped them in a circle.

"WERE DOOMED!" Yolie yelled as they all ran

Soon they made it to a clearing as continue wondering around

"I'm really worried about Daisuke" Kari whimpered as her and the other's walked through a forest.

"Don't worry, he has Veemon," Sora said softly.

"Right" Kari nodded but looked away.

' _But he seemed unsure about going to the Digital World_ ,' she thought to herself as Gatomon grabbed her hand and gave her a large smile that she returned.

"Hey, umm… guys?" Cody called every ones attention to him, making him blush.

"Uh… my digivice that you were kind enough to give to me is going off," he said showing them the yellow device to them.

"He right. Mine's going off too," TK said as everyone looked at their own.

"It looks like some kind of building close by," Izzy said looking at his.

"There's no building around here," Biyomon said looking at Tentomon.

"But there is the Temple," Tentomon replied.

"A temple? Well whatever is in there that is making are digivices go off like that is worth checking out," Sora said as everyone turned to look at the large white temple that could now be seen through the trees.

Once they got to the top and after Yolei had finished whining,they found two objects situated on pedestals.

"They look like digi-eggs," Sora said looking up at the two objects.

"That must be what our digivices where reacting to," Cody said looking at his digivice then back at the egg.

"Look! That one has the Crest of Love on it," Sora gasped at a white egg.

"And that one had the Crest of Knowledge," Izzy gasped before looking at Sora who looked back at him. They both walked over to the eggs and almost tried to lift it until a thought ran through Izzy's head

'"It had my crest on it but I couldn't lifted it," Tai's voice echoed .

"Wait Sora! remember what happened to Tai yesterday!" Izzy exclaimed

Nodding to each other they turned to Yolei and Cody.

"Hey Yolei try this one," Sora said.

"Yeah, and why don't you try this one Cody?" Izzy said.

"Wha? You want us to try?" Yolei gasped before slowly walking up to the egg that Sora had tried to pick up.

"O-okay," Cody whimpered and walked up to the one Izzy had suggested.

They both leaned down to pick it up and it they easily slipped off.

"Wha?" everyone gasped as Yolei and Cody picked the Digi-eggs up easy.

"They where able to lifted them.." Kari gasped.

"Just like Daisuke was able to do!" TK finished.

Suddenly two bright light shot up from where the eggs once sat, making everyone gasp.

A bird like Digimon appeared from where the Digi-egg of Love was and a armadillo Digimon came from the Digi-egg of knowledge.

"Ahh! It fells so good to spread my wings," it yelped before walking up to Yolei.

"Why hello there. I am Hawkmon you partner," he said making Yolei gasp.

"M-my partner?" She asked as Hawkmon nodded.

"Wow," Yolei said gazing at the bird Digimon.

"Oh! I'm Yolei," she said jabbing her thumb into her chest.

"Well it's nice to meet you Yolei." Hawkmon replied

"Aww I was having such a lovely dream," said the Digimon from where the Digi-egg of Knowledge was.

He jumped over to Cody for an introduction.

"What's up? My name is Armadillomon," he grinned.

"Cody. It's nice to meet you Armadillomon" Cody choked out in shock, but managed to bow in greeting.

"Well it's great to finally meet you Cody. Well, guess what? We're partners!" he cheered jumping around the startled boy.

Everyone gasped as the Digimon both stopped in front of their new human partners.

"Well Yolei, we'll make a great team," Hawkmon said to her.

"Wha? I don't fight. I only argue with my sister over who gets the last cookie," Yolei cried taking a step back.

"What do you mean you don't fight? How came I get stuck with the defective human?" Hawkmon cried.

"I guess I'm just better then you bird-boy," Armadillomon teased him.

"I resent that!" Hawkmon groaned and turned away from the other Digimon making him laugh at how childish he was being.

"Yolei," Sora said walking up to her.

"I have this friend who didn't like fight, but she fought anyway knowing she was doing the right thing," Sora said softly.

"And besides, you won't be alone, I'll be right there with you," Sora smiled.

"Oh Sora," Yolei smiled and nodded.

"The more you do for your Digimon, the closer you guys will become, the stronger your friendship become's, and that's a friendship you'll treasure for life, and beside you'll still have another friend for life...me" Sora smiled making Yolei smile.

"So Cody how do you like the Digital World so far?" Izzy asked walking closer to the younger kid who looked up at him.

"Err… I don't know, I've only been here for a short time anyway," Cody sighed softly.

"Well you must have some idea," Izzy asked with his hands behind his back.

"Oh I try not to make up mind until after I have all the facts, but this place is so new to me, I don't know what to think yet," Cody replied with a sigh.

"You sound like someone I know," Izzy nodded his head knowingly.

"What should I do?" Cody asked, looking up at him with a curious look.

"Do just what I did, learn to trust yourself first and then if there's a problem you can't solve, then came to me and well solve it together," Izzy finished with a smile.

"All right," Cody smiled and nodded his head.

Both Yolei and Cody nodded at each other then turned back to their Digimon with a smile.

"Digi-armor Energize!" they both yelled.

Suddenly data looped around Hawkmon.

"HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOOOOO…. HALSEMON THE WINGS OF LOVE!"

After the data disappeared, in Hawkmons place was a large lion like Digimon only with a bird's face.

It had armor covering the top of it's head with metal wings coming out of the side's.

Just like Hawkmon, data looped around Armadillomon.

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOOOOOO… DIGMON THE DRILL OF POWER!"

Then in Armadillomon's place was a larger Digimon with drills, for hands and a bigger trill on he's face.

"Now what do you say we go find the other's?" Digmon asked as every gasped at him and Halsemon.

"LET"S SAVE DAISUKE!" They yelled as they ran off

* * *

 _ **(DAISUKE'S POV) At The Same time with Daisuke**_

"Wake up," a voice said through my head.

"W-what?" I stammered as my eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I looked around my vision a bit blurry to see I was trapped on the side of a cliff.

"Enjoying the view?" A voice asked from above

Looking up, the boy saw another boy with spiky blue hair, and large yellow sunglasses.

"Who are you?" I asked staring up at him.

"I'm you worst nightmare" the boy laughed.

I frowned and then giggled.

"If you where my worst nightmare, you would have blonde hair and evil blue eyes, look like a 7 year old with white wings and wasn't human," I replied loudly.

"Oh really," the other mocked.

"Yep,it's true" I said looking around unimpressed, "Let me guess, are you that Digimon Emperor?"

"Speaking" the Digimon Emperor said.

"Oh I see... Never judge a book by it's cover, This is pretty old you know, tying someone to a cliff threatening their life, been there done that" I said as I thought of Lucemon who could destroy both the human and digital words in 5 seconds flat which scared me and still gave me nightmares.

"Oh and that reminds me," the Emperor said snapping his fingers and a rock across from me turned over to show a Veemon trapped to the rock like Daisuke.

"Veemon!"I gasped.

"Daisuke!" Veemon grinned. "Nice view, isn't it?" the Digimon chuckled.

"Right and that's what I've been doing, enjoying the view," I said rolling his eyes.

"Well it is a beautiful view," Veemon said back.

"Gah! Never mind this, quick Digi-Armor Energize!" I yelled.

"Haha! One problem. Don't you need these," the Emperor's voice from on top of the cliff said.

I looked up to see the Emperor with my digivice.

"Hahahaha" the Emperor laughed.

" _I guess we just wait for the others_ ," Daisuke thought.

* * *

 _ **After A While**_

Back on the cliff side I was still ignoring the Emperor, who was really annoyed at the fact I wasn't responding to anything he did or said.

"Right, you punishment," the Emperor growled.

"Yeah, yeah what a ever. Like someone I know tried to use," I asked looking away thinking about a warrior whom he held dearly to himself along with six other warriors.

"No, you get to watch Veemon become my new pet," the Emperor said snapping his fingers and a dark ring appeared out of thin air making it's way to Veemon.

 _Suddenly I get a vision of Yolie and Cody getting their eggs and partners flashed before my eyes and I then saw them ridding their digimon heading to where we are._

 _"Common guys, were almost there guys!" Said TK as he was ridding Halsmon_

 _"Let's go!" Sora yelled as she rode with Cody on his digimon._

Snapping out of the vision i quickly reacted while nobody notice.

"This is usually when someone comes in and saves us you know" I yelled giving Veemon a wink so he knew thatI knew something.

The Emperor was so cocky and full of himself that he didn't notice the gesture I made.

"You're right, you can't make me you slave," Veemon mocked winking back at me.

The ring started to came closer to him.

'Ohh they should be here in a few seconds. This will be fun' T thought as I started counting.

" 5,4,3,2,1!" I yelled as I suddenly heard a noise ad the ground rumbled

"Tempest Wing!" A voice yelled

Two tornados suddenly came shooting out of nowhere at the ring, destroying it.

"YES!" I exclaimed as everyone arrived.

"Who's that?" The Emperor said with a impressed tone, that I knew all to well.

"Good grief! He's got a crush, on YOLIE!" I yelled, as Halsemon appeared with Yolei on his back, but apparently nobody heard what he said.

"Hold on!" she cried.

"Sorry to burst in on you like this," Digmon said breaking the rock behind Veemon and catching him before he could fall again.

"You could have knocked," Veemon joked.

"Great" growled the Emperor as he turn and saw the Gatomon standing there, waiting.

"This liter box isn't big enough for the both of us," she said as a wormmon who I assumed was his partner jumped in front of the Emperor and charged at her.

"lighting paw" Gatomon yelled her attack and wormmon got punched by it.

He was sent back at the Emperor, which knocked my things over the cliff.

"Thank you!" I yelled catching them sitting behind Yolie on Halsemon.

"You're useless," the Emperor growled at his partner.

All of a sudden I grew sick and wanted to puke but I held it in as I sensed a huge amount of darkness around Ken and all of the dark rings.

"Here kitty!" he yelled pulling out a whip and whipping Gatomon, sending her over the cliff.

"Snimon!" he yelled out as the large bug Digimon from before flew over him with the dark ring around his waist.

"Drimogemon" he yelled out again as the drill Digimon stared to drill it's way through the rock.

"Mojyamon" the Emperor finished as the white Digimon came out of the cave.

"Veemon ready for little pay back?" I asked my partner

"Wow I sounded a lot like J.P just now!" I thought as Veemon nodded in agreement.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" I cried out.

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOOOOO…. FLAMEDRAMONN"

"Gah!" yelled Snimon flying faster at them.

"You better hold on tight Yolei!" Halsemon said as Yolei climbed back onto his back.

"Right!" she nodded and Halsemon took off fast.

"Let's show them what we can do," Flamedramon said as Halsemon screamed out an attack.

"Way ahead of ya!" Digmon yelled drilling into the rocks to meet up with Drimogemon.

"Hey kids go crazy! This era will not end at your sudden impatience

So kids go crazy! This battle is going crazy oh oh oh

So go and connect look for your love that supports your crazy

So Hey kids! Is the future the future and past is past?' I sang as one of Tommy's anime songs popped into my head.

"Ice bone!" yelled Mojyamon throwing an ice like arrow at us.

Flamedramon jumped up onto a rock and glared at him before smirking.

"When its fire against ice, Fire always win" he said coolly, as his right hand started to heat up.

He reached out and grabbed the ice arrow making it melt in his hand.

Mojyamon gasped as one of Flamedramon's

"fire rocket" attacks sent 6 large fireballs at Mojyamon and destroying the dark ring.

"Twin sickles!" yelled Snimon launching two pink crescent beams at Halsemon and Yolei.

"Whaa ahh!" Yolei cried as Halsemon looped around dodging the attacks.

"Time for Tempest Wing!" and two tornados came shooting at Snimon destroying the dark ring around his waist.

"You did it Halsemon!" Yolei cheered.

" _We_ did it," Halsemon said.

Back in the rock, Drimogemon broke into a cave where Digmon was waiting with his attack ready.

"I guess we're the drill team!" he yelled sending his attack at him.

"Gold Rush!" he yelled sending 6 gold trails at Drimogemon destroying the dark ring as well.

"Hahahaha! Their better than I thought," the Emperor laughed watching us from above .

"Next time I'll crank it up a bit," he chuckled as he rode a digimon to escaper.

* * *

Back at the cliff everyone was in front of the poor three Digimon that were trapped in the Emperor's sick games.

"We're sorry we had to fight you, I hope we're still buds," Veemon grinned.

"It's okay. It was like working. All day long it was destroy this, destroy that… We need a vacation!" the Digimon laughed walking away.

"So Yolei, will I be able to count on you from now on?" Hawkmon asked the purple-haired girl.

"Yep!" she grinned giving him a thumbs up.

"So Cody, we're a team now right?" Armadillomon asked with a grin.

"Of course," Cody smiled softly.

"Well it looks like they don't need us around anymore," Sora said making the other three turn to look at her with a sad gaze.

"I don't know, I think we still have a lot of work ahead of us," Izzy said

Biyomon agreed.

"We can still help," she said.

"And we can still give them guides" Tentomon said.

"Wow what a team," Sora laughed.

"Well time to go home," I said suddenly sounding excited that made the old DigiDestined frown.

'I bet that they where 100% sure that I had been to the Digital World before. Based off of their expressions' I though to myself grinning.

I didn't feel good and a lot of bad memories were flooding through me today so I really wanted to go home right now before I puke here.

* * *

We all held up our digivices and went through the portal

"the birds and the bees huh, thanks teach" came the nervous voice of Tai from behind the computer rooms door.

"Boy when it comes to girls, this guy has a lot to learn," Tai muttered walking into the room with his hands in his pockets.

"What happened to you guys?" Tai asked when the others screamed and landed in a dog pile over the computer-room's floor all on top of me as I felt dizzy.

"Please don't ask," everyone groaned.

"The Digimon returned to their in-training forms" Tai gasped walking closer the group.

"Huh?" I blinked and looked up to see a Demiveemon lying onmy head.

"Just great," I muttered 'At least I won't have to worry about Jun'.

"Wow! Your so cute!" Yolei said hugging a pink bird head with a feather sticking out at the back.

"I don't understand how this little fellow can turn into that beast," Cody sighed looking at the yellow head in front of him.

"Are we going to have to do this every time we come back?" Kari asked from her cramped position on my back.

"I hope not. Kari, but can you please get off me? I feel sick " I moaned as my stomach churned.

"Huh? Oh sorry Daisuke!" yelped the brunette girl jumping up as Tai ran to get a bucket and Sora and Izzy looked through my bag.

"Bucket" I managed to get out before I puked.

Luckily Taichi came back in time and got a bucket to me in time.

"Eeeck!" Yolie squeaked as she and Cody turned around not wanting to see.

Izzy held the bucket as Sora looked through my bag and Taichi-senpai reassured me by whispering in my ear and rubbing my back.

After I was done puking my brains out Izzy passed me my spare toothbrush as I washed out the taste and rinsed it out with the water in my bottle.

"And I thought digivolving was hard," Patamon said sitting on a computer desk as we cleaned everything up

"Well at least we can get home safely," TK sighed sitting next to Patamon.

"Everyone but Biyomon and Tentomon," Sora signed.

"SORA!" yelled a voice from the computer.

Everyone turned to the computer screen to see Biyomon and Tentomon.

"Don't worry well be safe here, because the Digimon Emperor never came out at night," Biyomon said waving her wing around.

"All that power and he's afraid of the dark," Tentomon laughed.

"Well get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow," Sora giggled as Izzy helped me up.

"We better get you home and explain to your sister and parents" Sora said looking at me.

"How do you guys know Daisuke anyways?" Yolie asked everyone.

" I met him when we were kids and introduced him to Tai who taught him soccer.

Sora met him with Tai one time when they were playing soccer.

Izzy apparently knows him because he is his tutor and another one of the digidestends Joe know him bec he's the family doctor." Kari explained to the 2.

"What about what happened yesterday?" Cody asked.

"I'll explain on the way out" TK responded.

While TK was explaining I was munching on an apple and drinking out of a juice box and kept grabbing more from my bag.

"Why are you eating so much?" Cody asked me.

"I... Have.. This thing.. That makes me hungry all the time and if I don't eat for a long time I pass out and I get hungry faster too" I said eating and drinking my juice faster because I was really hungry.

Soon we all said our goodbyes as we went our separate ways, Tai and Kari explaining everything to Jun as we went on with our night.

"You should tell the gang you know" Jun said as she walked into my room as I looked at my D-tector and she brought hers with her.

"Maybe" I replied lying down on my bed blocking the light with my hand.

I started explaining how today went to her and she was shocked after.

"A vision! You haven't had one in years!" She exclaimed

"Yeah, I'm also getting my old powers back what about you?" I asked her

"Well I think so, I can sense water better and I'm starting to everything I could before." She said as she got up from my bed.

"Night" She said as she turned off my light leaving me in darkness as I did my best to try sleep.

 _ **Chapter End!**_

* * *

 **Hey Guys Were Done! Follow, Favorite and most of all Review! Hope you like this chapter and tell me your thoughts and what you think will happen next? Powers are coming back and Daisuke is feeling insecure. Now what's gonna come in? OH Wells BYE GUYS. This is Asada and I'm signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys It's me again. So a guest** **reviewer (I won't mention who) didn't like this story anymore and won't read it because it's not a Dakari now I'm just saying this on here bc he was a anyone here only here for a Dakari story?**

 **Also another guest asked me if I informed Rolo-chan about this and I actually have reviewed on her latest chapter as a guest and logged in and she also mentions in the latest chapter that she doesn't really care as long as she knows who is doing it.**

 **I'm no good with parings and it would mess up the plot if he were do date someone and also because Daisuke is suppose to be a quiet,shy, and a bit insecure.**

 **Also Story update I will be keeping the flashbacks as dreams and I most likely won't be editing them at all. If I do make the plot in the flashbacks/dreams different no worries I'll make sure to tell you guys.**

 **Anyway hope you guys like this!**

 **Thx Follow and Favs:**

Sstormlight

Lazycarrots

Saria0912

duskrider

renegadestarforce

moonrose221

 **CHAPTER START!**

* * *

 _Flash Back_

 _"AHHHHHHH!"_

 _"Tommy! Daisuke!"_

 _"Guys!"_

 _"Tommy give me your hand!" cried the redhead as her gripped the train track he was on, leaning down to try and grasp Tommy's hand._

 _The small brown haired boy looked up and reached up while a dog like Digimon growled angrily._

 _"THE SPRIT! GIVE ME THE SPRIT!" it yelled and began to charge at Tommy._

 _"TOMMY!" Daisuke yelled as he struggled to grasp his hand._

 _"Daisuke, he's coming," Tommy whimpered._

 _"Tommy you have to jump," Daisuke said as a large black dog got closer._

 _"What is that?" cried his older brother who was knocked to the ground by two Digimon: one white bear while the other was a yellow rabbit._

 _"Cerberumon" the bear said with a matter fact voice._

 _"Takuya he's going for Tommy!" yelled Zoe from a train station._

 _"Huh?" Takuya turned his head to see Daisuke was on one of the Train tracks leaning down with his legs wrapped around the train track while he had he's arms stretched out and Tommy was under him on the same platform as Cerberumon. Tommy was on his tiptoes trying to reach Daisuke's hands._

 _"Shit," Takuya growled and jumped up, the two other Digimon yelped and gripped the redhead tighter as he began to run to the next train station platform._

 _"YES!" yelled Daisuke as he and Tommy gripped each other hand's._

 _"Okay, I'm going to pull you up," Daisuke said. Tommy nodded._

 _Suddenly Tommy was being hoisted up to him, both looked down to see Takuya pushing him up._

 _"Come on guys hurry up!" Takuya said before jumping back, just missing Cerberumon's bite attack._

 _After Tommy was on the train track with Daisuke they turned to Takuya, who was once again on the floor with the two weird Digimon._

 _"The spirit, where is the spirit? I can feel it! I need to destroy it!" Cerberumon growled angrily._

 _"No way! It's mine… ahh err… I" Takuya said but soon realized what he said._

 _"Real smart," the white Digimon said rolling his eyes._

 _"Takuya what have I told you? Think first, then talk," Daisuke said slapping his forehead._

 _"Emerald Blaze!" yelled Cerberumon shooting out red-hot jet of flames that were green._

 _"Move!" both the Digimon and Daisuke cried._

 _"R-right!" Takuya yelped and jumped onto the same train track as Daisuke and Tommy._

 _All of them turned to see the ground turn into data before it dispersed._

 _"H-he ate it," the Digimon whimpered before the tracks started to give out._

 _"Takuya what do we do?" Daisuke cried as they started to fall._

 _"TOMMY! DAISUKE! TAKUYA!" yelled Zoe and JP from there spot._

 _"Hang on guys," Takuya said as he gripped both boys and jumped onto another platform._

 _"Are you guys alright?" screamed Zoe's voice from above._

 _Looking up they saw Zoe and JP,_

 _"We're okay!" Daisuke yelled back to them._

 _The two nodded, having heard him._

 _"WATCH OUT!" Zoe suddenly cried._

 _Takuya snapped his head forward to see Cerberumon walking forward staring at something behind the boys._

 _"Finally, the spirit" it growled._

 _Glancing behind them they saw what looked like a white circle with burning fire and an object amidst the flames._

 _"Uh-oh," Daisuke and Tommy said at the same time._

 _"Oh man! This sure ranks pretty high on a scale of one to stupid!" Takuya said gritting his teeth before grabbing a metal bar and jumping up while holding it out in front of him as the dog Digimon lunged at him._

 _Takuya pushed the bar in between its jaws, but he was then pushed backwards himself._

 _Cerberumon growled, running at them again but this time instead of going at Takuya he leaped over him and into the circle of fire. Takuya jumped and grab onto the Digimon's tail, consequently pulling himself into the circle of fire as well._

 _"Aww man!" he cried._

 _"Takuya," Daisuke gasped as he and Tommy pushed themselves up. Cerberumon, meanwhile, jumped into the fire._

 _"Gah, the power of the sprit," he growled._

 _"But what about Takuya?" Daisuke whimpered, tears starting to appear in his eyes._

 _"SPRITTTTTT!"_

 _"Takuya?" Daisuke gasped as his brother in the middle of the circle of fire._

 _Takuya's D-Tector that had fallen out of his pocket he'd landed._

 _He gripped it now and faced an armored warrior of some kind._

 _Then the teenager turned into the object and went towards Takuya._

 _A data loop appeared around his hand and he slammed it against his D-Tector._

 _"EXECUTE!" he screamed as data looped around him and a big shape appeared above him._

 _"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Takuya yelled, and as the data disappeared, in Takuya's place was a warrior, he had yellow spiky hair, a red mask with horns, and red and black armor._

 _"Wow!" Tommy gasped as they stared at him, and as he got closer to them._

 _"My big brother is pretty cool huh?" Daisuke could help but grin as Tommy laughed and nodded in agreement._

 _"Oh! Oh my, your brother's possesses the Spirit of Agunimon: the Legendary Warrior of Fire," the white Digimon gasped._

 _"Agunimon… Warrior of Fire...cool," Daisuke said slowly before grinning._

 _Cerberumon get out a low growled and when charging at the fire Digimon, when Agunimon spun around and kicked him in the mouth sending him flying backwards._

 _Cerberumon growled and started to make black holes appear in the ground._

 _Agunimon jumped over them and was about to land when one appeared in the place where he was going._

 _"Agunimon!" Tommy gasped._

 _"T-Takuya" Daisuke whimpered when suddenly fire came out of the black holes and the Digimon of fire jumped out with his D-Tector in hand._

 _Data looped around, changing him back into the red haired boy everyone knew._

 _Takuya turned around and grinned as he released the data giving back the train station it's ground._

 _"Well Daisuke, looks like we know what the D-Tector's are used for now," he laughed as Daisuke nodded before jumping at him and wrapping his arms around his waste._

 _"You were sooo cool!" Daisuke laughed as Takuya hugged him back tighter._

 _"Yeah, I was pretty cool wasn't I?" Takuya laughed as Zoe and JP rejoined the group._

 _End Flash Back/Dream_

* * *

 **(DAISUKE'S POV)**

"What a morning," Jun moaned as we did out daily race to school.

"Yeah really. Mum should enroll in some cooking classes," she complained as I agreed with her.

"Yep. Or maybe she should let you cook for once," she continued while rolling her eyes.

"Thank you for the compliment sister," I laughed as I picked up my pace.

"Hey!" Jun giggled as she ran to catch up to me as we entered the school.

"Daisuke!" I heard a voice call out

Looking up ahead we saw a familiar brown haired girl come running over to us.

"Oh hello Jun,Daisuke" she said as she smiled at Jun and I.

"Hiya Kari! How's your health " Jun asked with a bit of a worried gleam in her eye.

"Jun you don't have to worry about my health anymore. Just Daisuke's because my health is at its best now according to the doctors " Kari replied while looking at me with worried eyes

"Guys I'm fine!" I said as I ran around in a circle .

"Sure..." they told the me as they smirked at each other as I groaned

"You could have a relapse at anytime so we need to worry" Kari said as she smiled at me.

"shes right even if you could carry an elephant we'd all still worry " Jun giggled, as I frowned before smiling.

"I know," I said as Tai showed up.

"Hey Daisuke, Jun" he grinned.

"Hey Tai," I said as we both nodded his way.

"Why are you guys here so early ?" Tai asked us

"Our daily race to school which I won like always," I said as I grinned while Jun smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Kari asked us as we nodded.

"That's impressive Jun," Tai said looking at her.

"You guys have too many secrets you know. What's next next you have a twin sibling or something! " Kari giggled.

We both looked at each other with a sad smile and in shocked as we both thought of our other sibling Takuya and thought of how accurate she was.

"Wait, do you guys know each other other than me?" I asked looking between the two older kids.

"Sadly he's my math AND English partner," Jun said crossing her arms.

"And he's making me do all the work." She continued

"Hey! I did the err...umm," Tai mumbled looking around trying to think of some thing, making everyone laugh.

"Well he did do the art on our work, so I guess that's something," Jun smiled, saving Tai.

"Yeah, see I do, do work" Tai grinned looking at Kari.

"Well if Jun says so then I guess it's true," she replied smirking at her brother.

"I'll just have Jun make sure you work," she said crossing her arms over heir chest.

"Geez, great just great" Tai frowned, as Kari and Jun giggled.

"I'm with ya on this one Tai," I moaned looking down with the older boy.

"That's right you've been haven't been telling people about when you feel sick have you Daisuke?" Jun asked me

"What? No! What ever gave you that idea?" I said quickly.

"Do you need to question resent events?" Jun said with a smirk.

"Err… well," I mumbled looking away like Tai had as the 3 stared at me.

Kari and Jun looked at each other.

"Here's the deal. I'll make sure Daisuke is okay, if you make sure Tai works hard too," Kari proposed.

"Deal," Jun smiled and shook her hand again much to my displeasure.

"We have some horrible sisters Tai," I sighed.

"I know Daisuke, I know," Tai said nodding.

"See ya later you two!" Tai and Jun yelled as they left the school to get to their high school next door.

"Well lets go," Kari said to me as we walked in.

"Damn, I know I should have pretended to be sick at home," I growled as they walked into class.

"That's very serious you know you'd have us all worried" Kari giggled.

* * *

 **(After class)**

"Smells like Daisuke," I heard DemiVeemon whispered while he sniffed.

"You saying I stink?" I asked sounding offended opening the door with Kari and TK.

"It _is_ Daisuke!" cheered DemiVeemon as he jumped out to my arms.

"Where's Cody and Yolei?" the other In-Training Digimon asked us.

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon," Kari smiled.

"Ah! I hear someone now," I said as I grinned and leaned back to see Yolie running up to us with bag fall of goodies.

"Sorry I'm late but I brought food from my family's convenience store," she said showing the bag of food.

"Good idea. In-Training Digimon are bottom-less pits," TK smiled.

I smiled at my new friends, before looking down at the Digimon.

"Can we eat this?" the yellow digi-head asked.

"Yeah, watch this," Patamon said taking a drink from the bag and opened it before shoving it into his mouth.

"Wow this is good!" the DemiVeemon said as he sucked on a bar of chocolate, while the yellow Digimon munched on a bag of crisps.

"Yes it's great! The best I've ever had in the whole two days of my life!" he cried jumping up and down while the pink bird-head bird Digimon tried a hot drink.

"GHAAAAAAAA! IT'S HOT! HOT! HOT!" he cried flying around the room, before bumping into the other three Digimon as they ate. Upon collision they burst into giggles.

Gatomon watch with a annoyed look.

"I hope my litter doesn't act like this," she mumbled.

"Is the portal open?" I asked secretly hoping it was closed in my head.

"It's open!" Yolei cheered running to the computer.

"Oh great, dang it" I muttered under my breath.

"Hold on, we have to wait for Cody," Kari said, along with me agreeing with her so we wouldn't have to leave so soon.

"Let's watch same TV while we're waiting," Yolei suggested walking to TV and turning it on.

"Ken Ichijouji?" TK said as they watched the news go on about a boy with indigo colored hair, who was a world-renowned genius.

"Sorta looks like a cross between Koji and Koichi" Daisuke said starting at the Ken boy.

"Who's Koji and Koichi?" the others asked me, not noticing that Cody had finally arrived.

"Oh...um, just some friends of mine," I said as I shrugged it off acting cool.

"Wow! He's almost as good as me," I said as they watched Ken play soccer astonished.

"I've heard he's so smart that he gave his teachers homework," Cody said standing in-between Kari and I.

"Cody? When did you get here?" Kari blinked.

"Just a moment ago," Cody sighed softly.

"Hey, maybe Ken knows how to defeat the Digimon Emperor," TK joked.

"HA! I know more about Digimon then that kid," Yolei growled turning the TV off with a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Yeah well that blush begs to differ, We know you have a crush on him already Yolie" I said pointing at her face.

"Whaa... What are you talking about!…Whatever," Yolei said turning away from us making us all laugh.

"Hay Kari," Gatomon said walking up the brunette girl.

"Huh? What is it Gatomon?" Kari smiled softly at her partner.

"We're ready to go back to the Digital World" the cat Digimon stated.

"Well, everyone's here now so lets go," TK said taking out his digivice and pointing it at the computer screen. The others nodded and followed the blonde into Digiworld.

"You guys are back to normal" Cody gasped as he stared at the Digimon.

"We change back when we return to the Digital World," Armadillomon grinned as Hawkmon laid next to him and Veemon.

Suddenly my digivice went off.

"Huh? There's a digi-egg close by," I said staring disbelievingly at the small scream.

"A digi-egg? But we've got all of ours," Yolei blinked, looking around.

"Well it's worth checking out, right Daisuke?" Kari asked turning to the redhead.

"Yeah, okay...I guess I'll do whatever you say... I don't want you telling Jun on me now do I?" I said muttering the last words making Kari and TK giggle and others confused.

"Who's Jun?" Cody asked Kari.

"Long story cut short, Jun's his older sister," she giggled.

"Yeah she's making me do something horrid" I groaned.

We headed into some woods and it soon got darker the farther in.

"Hey, it's getting dark in these wood's, here Kari I'll hold your hand in case you're scared," TK smiled softly to the brown haired girl walking next to Yolie and I.

"I'm not scared," she said blinking.

"And that's not Kari's hand you're holding, it's mine!" I muttered angrily snatching my hand way from him as I felt uncomfortable.

"Huh? Oh sorry Daisuke," TK laughed nervously.

"Yeah whatever TJ," I huffed.

"Daisuke, his name is TK not TJ," Kari giggled at me who sighed at her.

"Shh! I'm getting something," I yelped looking down at my new blue digivice.

"It's just up there ahead of us" Cody mumbled glancing down at his digivice as well.

"What are you doing here?" a loud voice growled angrily.

"Ah, look it's the Digimon Emperor!" Yolei cried loudly.

"Damn it" I muttered under his breath not wanting to face him.

"That's enough!" Yolei yelled loudly glaring at the evil boy.

"He's not really there. It's an illusion!" TK said glancing around him.

"What do you think you're doing, sneaking into the Digital World?" the Emperor asked looking straight ahead.

"What's he going on about?" Kari asked.

"Only the DigiDestined are allowed in the Digital World," the Emperor said, making everyone gasp except me and turn to look at him.

"What? We _are_ the DigiDestined!" Yolei yelled loudly.

"You're the DigiDestined? Ha! Don't make me laugh," the Emperor sneered.

"What? Why?" Kari asked moving a bit closer.

"It's simple. Only perfect human beings can be DigiDestined, and of cause I'm the only perfect human there is" the Emperor laughed.

"RAWWWW!" We heard a digimon yell out

Everyone looked around and saw the real Digimon Emperor riding on a red dinosaurs' shoulder.

"You are in a place where you don't belong. You have 24 hours to leave," the Emperor yelled at them.

"Wow, the landlord told my uncle the same thing" I joked with a straight face while Kari bit her bottom lip to stop herself from giggling.

"We have just as much right to be here as you do!" TK yelled angrily, putting all joking aside.

"This world and everything in it belongs to me so all of you get out!" the Emperor said leaning on the Digimon's head.

"Try and make us," Yolei said walking forward while glaring at the boy.

"Why must everyone question my authority? Must this turn into a big fight every time?" the Emperor said as he turned to look at the Digimon he was on

"Yup, its how this story works" I muttered under my breath

"Get them Tyrannomon," he ordered the large Digimon.

"Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon yelled as he shot fire out of his mouth.

"Is that all you've got?" Yolei yelled at the Emperor who growled at her bravado.

"Daisuke!" Veemon yelped, jumping to stand next to the red-haired boy.

"Right" he nodded.

"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" I yelled, holding up his digivice.

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOOOOO… FLAMEDRAMON!"

"Ha, now this is why I'm a genius. You keep using the same attacks while I keep coming up with new ideas," the Emperor said jumping down from the Tyrannomon.

"You know, he's got a point," I said looking at the others who frowned and nodded in agreement.

"Oh Wells. Alright, lets do this!" I yelled stepping closer.

"Fine, have it your way," the Emperor said stepping closer as well.

Then Tyrannomon let out a growl and charged at Flamedramon sending him backwards.

Flamedramon did a back flip before pushing himself off one of the trees.

"Flame Rocket!" he yelled throwing a few flame rockets at the Digimon.

Tyrannomon spun around and knocked the rockets away with it tail.

"Ah! No way, he blocked it!" Kari cried standing next to the redhead.

"Now Yolei?" Hawkmon asked looking back at his partner.

Yolei nodded and held up her digivice.

"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" she yelled.

"HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOOOOO… HALSEMON!"

Yolei jumped onto Halsemon's back just before he took of into the air.

"Blaze Blast!" Tyrannomon yelled, attacking Halsemon and Yolei, but they easily dodged the attack.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon yelled sending two beams from his eyes, attacking the Tyrannomon, sending him backwards with a loud thump.

"Do you really think I wouldn't have a back up plan?" the Emperor yelled as more Tyrannomon appeared all around them.

"There are five of them now!" Yolei cried looking around.

"Ready Armadillomon?" Cody asked turning to look at his Digimon partner.

"Ready when you are," the Digimon nodded.

"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" Cody yelled holding up his digivice.

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOOOOOO… DIGMON!"

"Why don't you let us digivolve so we can fight? What are you afraid of?" Gatomon yelled as Patamon came up behind her.

"Yeah!" he yelped.

"As long as I have this digivice, you'll never digivolve," the Emperor yelled angrily before smirking at them

"And besides, you two are useless. I might as well get rid of you two." He said as he told Tyrannomon to attack them

"Leave them alone!" TK yelled and Kari gasped as the Tyrannomon attacked them, sending the two un-evolved Digimon back.

"I thought that cats are always supposed to land on their feet," Patamon groaned.

"Oh shut up," Gatomon moaned back before both of them jumped up and dodged another attack.

But as another attack came at them they were saved by a drill from Digmon.

"Hello boys," Digmon laughed.

"That's not fair, we're out numbered!" TK cried out as Yolei nodded in agreement.

"Have you heard of the old saying 'it's not how you play the game, its about if you win or lose,'" the Emperor mocked.

"That's out of it" I muttered.

"We haven't got time! We have to go find the other digi egg," Cody said looking down at he's digivice.

"But Cody we don't even know who it belongs to," Yolei gasped looking at him.

"It doesn't matter. It's worth a try," i said turning to look at them.

'I bet it's TK and Kari being re-enstated like me' I thought as they started to run off

* * *

 **(With Kari and them it's gonna be the same no major changes here)**

"Common guys!" Cody yelled running off into the woods.

"Gatomon this way!" Kari cried.

"You too Patamon," TK agreed.

"Yeah," both Digimon agreed and ran over to their partners.

"Open wide," Digmon said attacking the Tyrannomon in the mouths along with the other two Digimon.

Then two Tyrannomon turned to attack the retreating DigiDestined, when Flamedramon rushed in front of them.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked before attacking them while Patamon Boom Bubbled one of them.

"It's no use Patamon, run!" Gatomon yelled.

"Over there!" TK yelled leading them to a cave.

"Huh? Digi-eggs?" Cody blinked titling his head.

"Great. Now what? We wait until new kids come and pick them up and a new Digimon appear?" TK sighed.

"But there's no one left," Cody said confused.

"Hey, they have the Crest of Light and the Crest of Hope on them. Come on!" Kari yelled running over to them.

"You're right," TK said glancing at the two weird shaped digi-eggs.

"Then those digi-eggs must belong to the two of you," Gatomon said.

"But we already have our Digimon," Kari said looking at partner.

"Well you'll never know unless you try," Gatomon said with a sighed.

"She's right. Lets try it," TK said looking at the girl next to him.

TK and Kari gasped as when their digivices suddenly started to glow.

They pulled them out and watched as they turned into D3s.

TK had a green one and Kari's was pink.

They both reached over and picked them up.

"So light," Kari gasped.

"I never knew I was that strong," TK said.

"Wow, I feel funny!" Patamon yelped as he became covered in digi-code.

"PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOOOOOO… PEGASUSMON! FLYING HOPE!"

Once the data disappeared, in Patamon place was a golden armored house with long wings.

"Wow my own armored Digimon!" TK gasped.

"My fur's standing on end!" Gatomon yelped as data started to loop around her as well.

"GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOOOOO… NEFERTIMON! THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!"

When the data around the cat like Digimon disappeared in her place was larger cat Digimon with large wings and an Egyptian-like mask on his face.

"You're so beautiful," Kari giggled hugging her new Digimon, "and the best part is now you can fly," she finished.

"Easy Kari. We have to brake these wings in," Nefertimon laughed.

"Your so cool Pegasusmon," TK laughed hugging his Digimon happily.

"Lets go help the others" Pegasusmon said as Cody and TK jumped onto his back and Kari boarded Nefertimon.

* * *

 **(Back with the others)**

I had just gotten a vision of Kari and TK getting their digi-eggs and couldn't be spurred that they represented Light and Hope.

'I wonder if there is a darkness in this place?' I thought to myself as I felt them coming

"Daisuke we here!" Kari cried as they soon landed and jumped down.

Veemon and the other two looked at the new Digimon.

"Oh wow! Too cool," Armadillomon gasped.

"This Armor Digivolving won't always save you. It's just a matter of time before I learn how to stop that too," the Emperor laughed.

'Nefertimon? But isn't she Lady Ophanimon's guardian?' I thought again staring at the new armored cat Digimon.

"Golden Noose!" both of the new Armored Digimon yelled jumping into the air and rounding up the Tyrannomon, attacking the dark rings around their neck, destroying them.

The Digimon Emperor abruptly vanished, consenting to the fact that he had lost this time too.

"Yeah! Their dark rings are gone!" Yolei cheered.

"I wanna get a picture of this," Kari said taking a picture of the Digimon on their way home.

"I'm so mad I'll destroy this Emperor," TK mumbled.

"Do you think we'll defeat the Emperor, Daisuke?" Kari asked him.

"I hope so," I sighed just wanting this to be over with.

"Well maybe we've been going on about this the wrong way," Cody said standing up and looking at his team.

"We put together quite a little armor here, so maybe if we found out the Digimon Emperor's human identity then maybe we can defeat him on our side," Cody finished.

"I agree," I nodded, making Cody smile happily.

"Well, Cody, you're a little young to be worrying about this," Yolei sighed.

"Yeah, leave this to us older kids," TK agreed.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well I happen to agree with him, knowing this like this at his age proves how mature he is for his age" I announced but was surprisingly ignored, except by Cody who smiled in appreciation which made me smile back at him.

" _If they knew the truth about me, maybe they wouldn't ignore me so easily_ ," I thought with a sigh.

'They shouldn't know at all though it's dangerous because of my powers' I thought

"Okay, so we can go now?" I asked not wanting to stay in the digital world longer as it reeked of darkness.

"I guess..." Kari said looking at me.

"Right, see ya later then," I said turning and legging it to the door.

"Wait," TK yelled.

"What?" I frowned, annoyed.

"Well DemiVeemon and the other's can't stay here anymore," TK said picking up Patamon.

"He's right," Kari agreed with him.

"So what do we do?" Cody asked softly.

"We take them home of course," I said quickly and grabbed my partner.

"Wee! Going home with Daisuke!" DemiVeemon giggled as I wrapped his arms around the cute little Digimon.

"Well at least Jun won't have much of a problem with this new development" I thought running out.

Once he was home I saw his older sister in the living room.

"Hey Jun, are mom and dad home?" I asked softly coming to sit down in front her on the floor.

"Nope" she smiled.

"Great. I wanted to introduce my friend to ya," I grinned and pulled out DemiVeemon.

"Is that a Digimon?" she asked leaning forward.

"Yep! Nice to meet ya Daisuke's sister," DemiVeemon said excitedly.

"Nice to meet you too DemiVeemon. You can call me Jun," she giggled happily.

"Oh! But DemiVeemon, don't tell the others about me knowing about Digimon," Jun said softly.

"Oh? Why?" DemiVeemon yelped jumping into Jun's lap.

"Well I'm not ready for people to know about same certain stuff just yet," Jun said as Daisuke nodded in agreement.

"Why? What are ya hiding?" DemiVeemon asked, jumping around.

"Never mind. Bedtime," Jun yelled, quickly standing up.

"Hey Jun I'm going to the park for a while," I said standing up as well.

"Okay then but don't be too late. Mom and Dad won't be back yet so be careful" Jun smiled as she walked off with DemiVeemon in tow smiling sadly at me as I went out the door.

* * *

 **(Common as If you don't want to know what happened after this like I did)**

I ran as soon as I got on the ground.

I don't know where I was going but I just kept going

I stopped suddenly and found myself at a field but in the middle there was a big dirty patch which I found myself lying down in.

I lied down and thought about what was going on deciding to ponder about them one by one.

'1st things 1st, should I tell Koji and them about this?' I thought

This was something I wondered about I wanted to tell them so badly but I felt like I couldn't but I just couldn't take it anymore and decided that I would tell them next time I saw them or something.

'2nd is how my powers are'

While I was in the digital world I learned something about myself.

I had not only the power of *Bleep* but also the legendary power of *Bleep and to top it off I was referred to the King of the digital world.

I was very shocked at that because of my high metabolism and all of my problems I always thought that a person like that would have to be perfect but I guess I was wrong at the time.

Just to test out my powers I made the dirt I was on into a bed which worked in a flash.

I laughed to myself and laid on the grass for a while relaxing thankful for the peace but soon enough I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Alright Guys I'm done! I have a poll on my profile and I really need you guys to go and check it out, I would be grateful if you did. It's for another digimon story I've had in my head for a bit. I'm trying to update birth by** **digi and my TWEWY story (Even though it's not popular I still like putting it up) soon. So maybe you'll see it next week or something. I hope you guys liked this and if you can guess anything about the *Bleep parts I challenge you. I hope you guys review and favorite/follow soon! Till then Asada out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys my summer course has ended (sadly I liked it) and I'm back! Now before we start I would like to point out a few things**

 **There is a guest who keeps telling me that I shouldn't be doing this because I don't have permission even though. Okay she just told me I could like as soon as I finished the chapter.**

 **Sorry for exploding a bit on you guys but I needed to put the message here for it was a guest review therefore I couldn't PM the person.**

 **Sorry for not updating sooner but I was busy with things for school and I realized I need to update my other story too which I will try do after this chapter is up.**

 **Thanks to all of my New Followers/Favs!:**

 _ **toshiro23**_

 _ **zidankingdomkeeper**_

 _ **ariannapotter96**_

 _ **Akary-chan100**_

 _ **High DevilWalker**_

 _ **firesage101**_

 **Alright thanks for listening to the rant so let's start!**

* * *

 _Flash Back/Dream_

 _"Guys are you sure this is right?" asked a short redhead who was following two boys. One was tall while the other was short and wearing a orange hat._

 _"Listen shrimp! If you didn't want to come then why did you?" the older boy growled looking over his shoulder at the kid who looked way._

 _"The reason I came is because, you'll most likely will make Tommy cry," he muttered angrily._

 _"And if your scared then you can go back to that fire brother of yours," the boy mocked the younger boy who frowned._

 _"B-but Takuya's c-cooler than you," Tommy said as he walked next to the short redhead._

"W-what? _What yah saying?" the big one said turning around and began to walk backwards._

 _"N-n-nothing," Tommy mumbled._

 _Then they saw a round gray head glaring at a few tree's._

 _"Hmm… Hey buddy!" the big one yelled walking up to the Digimon._

 _"What?" the Digimon asked rudely._

 _"Wow! ...Hey do you know a way to the human world?" the big boy asked looking up at him._

 _"Yeah? And what if I do? I'm not telling you," the Digimon growled angry._

 _"What if I give you chocolate?" he asked rising up a chocolate bar before tossing the Digimon a piece to try._

 _"Hmmm," the Digimon said sucking on the part he was given._

 _"You like that? There's more where that came from," the boy said showing the bar to him._

 _"Hmmm… Down there," the Digimon said pointing down the hill with his ear, "Now chocolate!" it cheered._

 _"Right! Thanks," the boy said throwing the rest of the bar to the Digimon._

 _"I don't trust you," the redheaded boy said glaring at the Digimon who smirked at the kids comment._

 _"What d-do you mean D-Daisuke?" Tommy asked, looking at the red head._

 _"…Nothing. Come on, JP is walking away," Daisuke said pointing to the older boy._

 _"R-right," Tommy nodded and followed the other two kids._

 _Daisuke looked over his shoulder to see more of the evil looking Digimon watching them leave._

 _"Hay Daisuke! You coming or what?" yelled JP._

 _"What? ...Oh. I'm coming!" Daisuke said, running to catch up to them._

 _When suddenly a loud "get them!" came from behind the group of three._

 _Turning around they saw the Digimon charging at them._

 _"Run!" yelled JP as the Digimon charged at the running kids._

 _"See? I knew something like this would happen," Daisuke growled as they ran past the bandana wearing boy with raven hair from the train station._

 _"Uh-oh," Tommy and Daisuke said at the same time as they heard a loud cracking noise from beneath them._

 _BUMP!_

 _"Oww," Daisuke moaned as he pushed himself up and rubbed is head._

 _"You okay?" JP asked pushing himself up into a standing position._

 _"Yeah, but where a-are we?" Tommy asked as he looked around._

 _"I think we're in a hole," Daisuke smiled as he looked at the older boy._

 _"Okay, okay you where right," JP grumbled._

 _"Of course I was," Daisuke said, bowing to himself and making Tommy giggle._

 _"Are they alive?" asked a voice from the above._

 _Looking up the three boys gasped as they saw peering red eyes looking down on them._

 _"Yep" a voice replied._

 _"RUN!" JP cried as he ran down a metal hall followed by the two younger boys and a pack of the mean Digimon._

 _"Oww! Let go," Tommy cried as they entered a large hall._

 _"HEY!" yelled a voice._

 _Everyone turned to see the raven-haired boy staring at them with his hands in his pockets._

 _"Um hi… who are you?" Daisuke asked with four of the Digimon on him, while Tommy nodded distractedly with four Digimon on him as well._

 _The raven-haired boy sighed and grabbed a metal bar._

 _"Now look, are you going to be good Digimon or are we going to do this the hard way?" he asked looking at the gray round Digimon who let out a laugh._

 _"Get him!" one yelled as the other's charged at him_

 _"Right, the hard way it is then," the raven-haired boy sighed and began to fight them off, beating them with ease._

 _"You think you've beaten us?" one of the Digimon asked as he and the others jumped back together._

 _"Well think again!" another one yelled as they digivolved into a big slimy Digimon._

 _"What the?" the raven-haired boy glared, staring a the new Digimon._

 _"Err, what is that smell?" cried a female voice from behind the group of boys._

 _"DAISUKE!" was followed after the female voice._

 _"Huh?" Daisuke jumped and turn around only to be pulled into a bone-crushing hug by an older red-haired boy._

 _"T-Takuya? Can't breathe," Daisuke gasped into the older boys chest._

 _"Where have you been?" Takuya asked after letting the younger boy go._

 _"Hey, umm… Takuya? Now might not be the time," Daisuke sighed and pointed behind his older brother._

 _"Huh? Oh wow!" he jumped as he saw the smelly Digimon attack the raven-haired boy._

 _"HEY!" he yelled loudly getting the Digimon attention._

 _"Uh-oh," Takuya yelped as the Digimon came charging at the two of them._

 _"T-Takuya!" Daisuke gasped as he and his brother jumped out the way of a slim blast._

 _"H-help?" cried a voice from behind the two redheads._

 _"Huh?" both boys turn to see the raven-haired boy and Tommy standing in front of a big black hole with the Digimon in front of them again._

 _"TOMMY!" yelled Takuya as he ran over and grabbed the brown head boy right before the Digimon attacked them. "OH NO" he cried when the raven-haired boy was knocked backward into the hole._

 _Then suddenly there was a bright flash of light and data._

 _And then large wolf like Digimon jumped out._

 _"Oh! Oh my, that's Lobomon the Warrior of Light" Bokumon cried jumping around._

 _"Lobomon?" Daisuke mumbled as he stared at the Digimon._

 _"Cool," JP gaped and Zoe nodded in agreement_

 _"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon yelled, taking his two light swords and firing a ball of light at the Digimon._

 _Once it hit the offensive Digimon, it let out a loud cry of pain and data looped around him._

 _"You've obvious been taken over by evil so be purified by the light" Lobomon yelled as he pulled out his D-Tector and skimmed it against the data ring before the Digimon turn into an egg and flew away._

 _Then Lobomon turned back into the raven-haired boy and looked like he was out of breath._

 _"Hey!" he called, walking over to Takuya who looked up at him._

 _"Um… yeah?" Takuya asked._

 _"What's your name?" he asked._

 _"Why?" Takuya asked as he and Tommy walked back to the others._

 _"So I can repay you for saving me," the other muttered looking at the others before looking back at the redhead._

 _"I didn't do it so you can repay me," Takuya frowned as Daisuke stopped next to him and glanced in between the two._

 _"Well I always repay the people who help me," the raven sighed in an irritated fashion._

 _"Takuya..." Takuya blinked, looking bewildered._

 _"I'm Koji. …I guess I'll see yah around," Koji said as he turned to leave._

 _"Wow, this guy has problems," Daisuke sighed internally._

 _Flash Back/Dream End_

* * *

 **(Daisuke's POV)**

"Zzzzzzz…."

"Zzzz…"

"Daisuke wake up" cried a familiar voice.

"Huh?" I said as I woke up to find DemiVeemon waking me up along with Jun.

"Where am I?" I said my eyes still a bit foggy from sleep

"Daisuke, are you okay?" Jun asked me as she leaned down to look at me in the face.

"We found you lying down in the grass in a deserted field last night and we brought you home." Jun continued looking at me.

"Us?" I asked confused but then all of a sudden the doors opened as 2 familiar boys came though.

"Koji! Koichi!" I exclaimed as I sat up and turned towards them wincing a bit in pain.

"Take it easy, your body is probably a bit stiff still and it was raining when we found you too so you could get sick. Let me rephrase you will get sick with that immune system if yours" Koji said trying to look like he didn't care.

"Our school is going to do a bit of a transfer thing with 4 students from here and our school, but the twist is that they're gonna have us go to your school to tell you youngster about our school." Koichi explained.

"Imagine the wonderful feeling when we come to visit and find out that you went out and never came back so we had to use our powers to find you." Koji explained

 _Flashback (Koji's POV)_

 _Koichi and I who were drenched walked up to knock on the K_ _anbara's_ _door but before we could even knock the door swung open and they were met with a worried Jun_

 _"It's not Daisuke" Jun mumbled to herself_

 _"What_ _happened Jun?" I asked her as she looked up at us_

 _"Koji, Koichi! Can you help me, Daisuke went out about an hour ago and hasn't come back yet and it's pouring outside right now!" Jun asked us as I turned to my twin with a worried look._

 _"Of course we will Jun, do you mind if we borrow jackets though, I don't think we all need to get sick" Koichi said trying to lift the mood a bit._

 _"Of course" Jun said letting us in and she started explaining everything as soon as we saw a digimon in the room._

 _As soon as we were all suited up we ran out into the rain to look for the youngest member of our team._

 _Since we had a bit of our power back I summoned a ball of light, Koichi used the power of darkness to sense where Daisuke was at and Jun held DemiVeemon and tried to get as little rain on us so we wouldn't get sick._

 _Soon we make it to a deserted area, let me rephrase there was one familiar person there on the ground who looked sound asleep._

 _"Daisuke!" We all yelled as we ran up to him and checked on him._

 _"He not doing so good" Koichi said as he checked the now pale, shivering and whimpering boy._

 _"Alright, we all have to run home, Jun use your power so no drop of water touches us nobody should be out by now" I said removing the boys now muddy jacket and replaced it with the one I borrowed from Jun and put the boy on my back as we all started to take off._

 _Flashback End back to Daisuke's POV_

"Your staying in bed till you have to go to your computer club though, I've explained everything to DemiVeemon and them. Koji and Koichi are going to be watching you today" Jun explained as I noticed that she was dressed and soon said her goodbyes and left the house before she was late.

"Well I might as well explain everything fully to all of you" I said as I launched in to all of my stories as I ate my breakfast

* * *

 **After School In the computer lab**

I was brought to school by Koji and Koichi who decided to come with me to go and get their schedule and watch me, claiming that they were going to stay over again at my house.

"It's fine it's not like my parents are going to be home, Jun said she already message them so your good to go." I said as I said goodbye to them.

As I got to the door I heard some talking

'Sounds like Izzy is mad' I thought to myself as I opened the door nobody noticing me.

Izzy, Tai, Cody, TK, Kari, and a lot of Gatsumon were also present.

"Sooo? What I miss while I was sick?" I asked as DemiVeemon jumped up onto my head.

"Are you crazy, bringing the Gatsumon back from the Digital World?" Izzy cried out as he looked at Tai, Cody, TK and Kari still not noticing

"I wasn't there, I was at home sick" I yelped to mess around with them which caught their attention.

"Daisuke your here!" Everyone exclaimed at me.

"Why weren't you here earlier?" Tai asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"Well… I was out in the rain and got sick but Jun let me come back to school because my fever went down a bit" I sighed, looking over to the door and back to my senpai.

"I'm glad that everyone is accounted for now but you forgot something, What are we going to say if a teacher comes in and see's them?" Yolei asked as she glanced at the computer screen.

"Don't worry, I'll tell them that I'm taking an art class and this are a few of my early works. Hit it boys," Cody smiled and turned to the Gatsumon.

"Ta da!" the Digimon jumped into poses making us laugh.

"Hey Yolei? Would it be all right if I borrowed you digivice?" Izzy asked walking over to the purple-haired girl.

"Huh? Oh, okay. Sure," Yolei said standing up and passing her red D3 to the older redhead.

"Ah! Just like I thought. Your new digivices have the power to open the digital portal while the old ones can't," Izzy nodded.

"Yeah, Izzy's right. I tried to use mine, but no luck," Tai said holding up his digivice.

'I wonder if my D-Tector would work?' I thought quietly.

"Now wait a minute. About the Gatsumon,you said the emperor just let you take them?" I asked tilting my head remembering my adventure in the digital world

"Yeah that's right, maybe he saw how strong we are and went running," TK shrugged.

'As if' I thought to myself

"No, that sounds weird. It's almost like he wanted you to take them," I frowned.

"I think he's up to something," Kari nodded in agreement.

As everyone started to fill me in on what I missed.

I met Koji and Koichi at the gates out of sight and they waited until the coast was clear before revealing themselves.

Coach went up to me and checked my temperature with his hand and announced that I was getting better.

"Since your not too sick how about we visit Takuya?" Koji said and I agreed as we walked off to the hospital.

'At least Joe isn't there today' I thought on the way to the hospital

* * *

 **Later that day… (Nobody's POV)**

A tall blond teen stood in front a window with another shorter blond boy next to him.

"Listen TK just because I have a rock band doesn't mean I can hide a group of rock Digimon," the older boy sighed.

"Yeah, but they could be your back up singers," TK joked.

"Nah, they sound to gravely," Matt laughed as Jun walked up to them

"Hi! Can I have your autograph?" she asked as she stopped in front of the brothers.

"Sure," the older boy smiled as he took the pen from her.

The girl turned around and leaned over.

"Who should I make this out to?" he asked.

"Jun," she smiled.

"You two are strange why are you pretending to not know each other?" TK asked.

"Sorry my friends are here and just in case they overhear us I don't need them bugging me about Matt" Jun explained

"I don't know why you wanted to wait until not for an autograph, I could've given it to you at school" He said to the girl

"But this makes it so much more natural" Jun replied with ease as Matt finished signing

"Daisuke didn't collapse on you guys today right?" Jun asked the two boys

"No he was fine at computer club we were almost done anyways when he showed up" TK explained.

When suddenly a loud beep when off.

"Huh?" Matt looked down and pulled out his old digivice.

"Gabumon…"

"Matt" TK yelped and nodded towards the girl standing next to them.

"Oh err… We have to go," Matt said looking at the redhead nervously.

"It's alright just watch out for Daisuke for me okay?" she waved as both blonds ran away.

"Hmm…" Jun hummed as she pulled out her D-Tector.

"Gabumon need's Matt's help," she said as she pressed a few buttons and a light green/brown mark came up on the screen.

"Okay Jun,I'm at the hospital with dark and light will you show up?" asked a familiar voice .

"Yeah I will, just be careful Daisuke," she whispered into her D-Tector as she ran to the hospital and turned of her D-Tector after hearing the twins lecture her brother before she left.

* * *

 **At the computer lab (Daisuke POV)**

"Backup guys, you're making me nervous," Yolei cried as she typed on the computer.

"Can't you go any faster?" Matt asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Alright! The portal's open," Yolei said.

"Digi-Port open!" exclaimed Kari and I as we grabbed each other's hands and went through the portal.

We entered the Digital World and I looked around for Gabumon while Kari looked for what we were dealing with.

Soon we found Matt's partner on the ground hurt and we all ran up to him.

"Gabumon!" Matt cried and ran over to the hurt Digimon.

"Matt that's you?" his Digimon asked pushing himself up.

"You okay?" Matt asked.

"Lets just say I'll never eat stemmed vegetables again," Gabumon joked.

"Tell me everything that happened," Matt said leaning down next to him.

"Good. We never talk anymore," Gabumon said with a toothy smile to lift up the mood.

"Hey everyone, I'm going to go over to Izzy's to get my digivice back," Yolei said from the TV behind us.

"Okay then, hurry back!" Veemon said waving as she ran out.

"Why do people call those things on top of the TV rabbit ears why not cat ears? After all when was the last time you saw a rabbit sleeping on top of a TV?" Gatomon suddenly said while looking at the TV.

"This is what you think of?" Kari asked her Digimon as I laughed.

"Why not? I think of doors that are made of chocolate that I can eat!" Veemon yelped as Gatomon giggled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, breaks over. Lets get back to work," Patamon said as he flew over everyone.

"It's a small village," Gabumon said showing them to a village made of sand and a large black tower at the back.

"Look! It's one of those things again," Gatomon said pointing over to the black tower.

"The Emperor calls them Control Spires," Gabumon said while he scanned the place.

"Those poor Digimon," Kari sighed as she gazed out at the village.

"They're being watched by the Veggiemon. Watch out for the veggie slush," Patamon said as he flew down from a tree.

"Patamon tell us everything you know about the Veggiemon," Matt said as he turned to the orange hamster looking Digimon with bat wings.

"Okay" Patamon yelped as he flew down to land on TK's hat.

"Wait, what if someone gets hurt?" I asked quietly as everyone began to walk away.

"Veggie slush? I've been attacked by things much worse than that," Kari mumbled softly.

"Yeah" TK agreed with a nod as they walked besides me.

"What? Don't you even care about Kari's well being? There are bad things out there" I muttered quietly thinking about all the injuries I still had due to Cherubimon, the royal knight and even Lucemon.

"And how would you know there are worse things out there?" Matt asked as he walked up to me hearing my quiet comment.

'Uh-oh. Wasn't supposed to say that,' I thought in a panic as my breathing started to pick up and I started to get lost in a horrible memory.

"Daisuke calm down!" Matt said as he tried to snap me out of it as I realized we were now crouching on the ground.

I started claiming my breathing and slowly got up reassuring everyone that I was okay

"That was a close one," I thought as he followed the now giggling group.

"Stop right there," yelled a yellow Digimon as the group entered the village gate.

"It's all right, we're one of you," Gatomon said as she raised her paw to show a fake dark ring that they'd tied around her wrist.

"Where are you taking us?" TK said as the yellow Digimon put rope around them and began to push them forward.

"Pipe down," one of the Digimon yelled, as the other Digimon followed with fake dark rings around their waist or wrist.

"Those guys didn't even realized that these rings are fake," Patamon said as he stopped in front of the group.

"Wait Patamon, there's more gates up ahead, and we have to find a way to destroy the Control Spire," Gatomon said.

"This way!" yelled one of the Veggiemon as the other's pushed them into the cells.

"Thanks for bringing them in, the Emperor will be pleased, but we could have caught them ourselves you know," a Veggiemon said to Veemon and the others.

"Wow he's full of it," I said making Kari giggle.

"You beat us to the punch," Veggiemon laughed.

"Gah!" Veggiemon gasped as we took of the fake dark rings.

"By the way, speaking of punch, Lighting Paw!" Gatomon yelled and knocked the Veggiemon out cold.

After helping the others out they ran down the same stairs they'd just climbed.

"Ah! Shh! Be quit, there's more of 'em down there," Patamon yelped as he saw more Veggiemon waiting down at the bottom of the stairs.

"The exist is blocked, we'll never get past them," Veemon said.

"I'm tired of waiting. Lets fight," TK said as he took a few steps forward.

"Easy bro, you're forgetting fighting isn't always the answerer," Matt said as he grabbed TK's shoulder to stop him from doing something rash.

"Let's go back this way. We'll come out on top by the Control Spire," Gabumon said pointing behind him.

"Good idea," Patamon said as he flew past them.

As everyone walked up the hill Veemon and I stayed behind.

"Hey Daisuke? Were there a lot of bad guys you had to fight before?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," I said as I nodded "Remember, no one is to know about my past. I'm not ready for them to know just yet."

"But Daisuke they could help," Veemon said quietly as TK turned around and walked down to them.

"Hey Daisuke I almost forgot. I saw your sister today," TK smiled.

"Yeah, she seems very nice," Matt said and TK nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, so?" Daisuke muttered.

"She reminded us to rake care of you," T.K blinked looking at me.

"You don't have to I'll just end up being a burden" I said looking around saying that last part quietly. I really liked the Digital World but my memories keep haunting me here.

"O…K…, but I will tell you that your not a burden as much as you think you are" TK shrugged as he turned back around and began to walk away.

"Hey wait for us!" Veemon yelled as he took of after their teammates.

"Wow, so high," I mumbled as he and the others looked down from the cliff they where now on.

"If we had a rope we could climb down," Matt sighed.

"Right, I'll go see if I can find some," Gabumon said as he turned to leave when the Digimon they'd saved ran up to them.

"Wait! We can make a rope from our bodys! Take it as a thank you" they said.

"Veggie Slush!" yelled a voice and pink swirls came shooting at them.

"Gah!" Gabumon yelped as he fell down.

"Gabumon! Are you okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Gabumon nodded and looked to see what had attacked him, only to see a red Veggiemon.

"Okay Daisuke, it's time for action! I'm going to tack that over grown vegetable and turn it into soup," Veemon yelled smacking his fist into his other hand.

"Huh?" I said as I jumped and turned to my new Digimon partner.

"I'm going to make Vegetarians around the world proud! That should cheer you up," Veemon said as he ran to face RedVeggiemon.

"But Veemon I'm not even that sad-!" I yelled.

"Vee-Head Butt!" Veemon yelled and charged but was knocked back by one of RedVeggiemon's attacks.

"And now for the side dish! Chili Side Pummel!" Red Veggiemon yelled as he opened his mouth and shoot out chills sending Veemon onto his back.

"Veemon!" yelled Daisuke as Veggiemon jumped at him and the others.

"Sink Chain!" RedVeggiemon yelled and shot out a horrible smell.

"Put me down or I'll squash you like a lemon!" Veemon cried as RedVeggiemon picked him up.

"Have you forgotten that I have the upper hand here?" RedVeggiemon yelled as he threw the blue Digimon around.

"Veemon!" I cried trying to get him.

"To make a great dinner, first you need to tenderize the meat," RedVeggiemon sang as he began to hit Veemon, but Veemon kept getting back up.

"Veemon stop!" I whimpered, the hole in my heart had just stared to heal but now I felt it being ripped open again.

"It's all my fault… just like...Before " I whispered to myself.

"I can't watch this," Gabumon whimpered.

"Veemon doesn't stand a chance against him," Matt agreed.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" I yelled in my head and quietly as my element mark appeared on the back of my hand.

"Wha?" Matt yelped along with TK.

"W-what is that mark?" Kari whispered.

"That m-mark! ...It's one of the Legendary W-warrior's marks," RedVeggiemon yelped.

"Veemon don't give up!" I said as he felt most of my energy leave me and go to Veemon as I felt weak.

"I feel strong," Veemon said pushing himself back up and jumping in front of the Control Spire.

"Oh no you don't!" Red Veggiemon yelled as he turned to attack the blue Digimon again.

"Veemon duck!" Matt yelled.

"Right," Veemon nodded and jumped out the way having RedVeggiemon destroy the Control Spire for him.

"Oh...? Did I get married while I was asleep?" asked a Veggiemon as he and the others pulled off the dark rings around their waists.

"No," giggled Kari as she and Gatomon explained what had happen.

"And don't worry. Next time the Emperor tries to do something, I'll digivolve," Gabumon said.

"Bye!" the Veggiemon yelled as Matt and the other's left to go home.

"Ah, it's so great that the Gatsumon were sent home," Yolei laughed.

"Yeah, they broke everything," Cody agreed.

"We go home now?" DemiVeemon asked me as we were in the front of the school.

"yeah" I breathed out as my breathing started to pick up a bit as my secret was somewhat out.

I was waiting them to question me but then the twins showed up and tried to help me breathe.

"Calm down Daisuke" Koichi said gently as I started to calm down a bit

It worked somewhat but I couldn't breathe no matter how hard I tried.

"I can't breathe, help" I said clutching my chest as I desperately tried to breathe

"You can just follow me okay" He said as we slowly stood up.

"Koichi, Koji I'm tried" I said as I started to close my eyes.

"Go ahead, we're heading "there" of the night you parents won't be home" Koji said as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **(After Daisuke fell asleep) Koichi POV**

"Sorry but we have to go, hope to see you another time!" I said bowing as my brother and I ran of to the hospital

Leaving them with very confused looks and thoughts

* * *

 **(Chapter end!)**

 **Hope you guys liked this!**

 **Also my poll will be closing my the end of this week so please vote and if your a guest just review me your thoughts!**

 **Thanks for all the support and I'll do my best to update soon, if I can't do it every week it'll probably every 2 weeks.**

 **Review follow and fav!**

Asada out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright nothing new to say here for now but happy late 4th go July. Hope you all had some fun! I might lay off this story for a while to update my other stories and I'm going to close the poll since nobody had been voting on it for a while. Just one more question though. For this story I want to have Daisuke to have been on all of the teams because of something I have planned for the end of the story when I make it. Would you guys like it like that? (P.S it won't be a FEMDaisuke story this time) I will have a poll for this too that should be up by the time I finish updating.**

 **Thanks for all of the new Follow/Favs:**

 **Little White Comet**

 **njhnaruto**

 **Rolochan (SENPAI HAS NOTICED!)**

 **Alright I'm good Chapter start!**

* * *

 _Flash Back_

 _"I gotta do nothing," said a redhead with his arms crossed behind his head. Behind him were two Digimon, a shorter redhead and a big tall boy._

 _"So much for being a hero," the shorter of the two redheads muttered._

 _"B-but you hold the spirit of the Legendary Warrior of Fire! You have to help us... Neemon, say something!" a white bear with a pink band around it's middle cried._

 _"Say...something?" a yellow rabbit named Neemon said making the other sweet drop._

 _"Not that!" the white bear yelled as he snapped Neemon's pants making the rabbit Digimon let out a cry of pain._

 _"Hey, JP right?" the taller redhead boy turned to face the brown-haired boy._

 _"Umm yeah," the big boy nodded._

 _"Why didn't you go home?" the redhead asked._

 _"Takuya that's a little um… personal," the shorter red-haired boy said._

 _"Look, I just didn't want to go back... What year are you in anyway?" JP asked._

 _"Huh? Year 6. Why?" Takuya asked titling his head._

 _"Oh, well I'm in year 7," JP shrugged._

 _"Like I'm supposed to care," Takuya mumbled and turned away._

 _"Haha! You're funny, JP, I like you," the small boy laughed._

 _"Huh?" Takuya blinked._

 _"Oh? Ha! Thanks kid. I like you to. Can't say the same for your brother though," JP laughed._

 _"Hey, what's wrong with me?" Takuya frowned at them._

 _"Hey Daisuke did you hear something?" JP asked the smaller redhead._

 _"Nope," Daisuke grinned as his older brother began to get pissed._

 _"Hey guys!" yelled a voice from the front of the group of 5. Looking up ahead they saw a short brown-haired boy with a tall blonde girl._

 _"Yeah?" Daisuke asked as he ran up to his friend._

 _"Look down there," the brown head boy said pointing over the edge of a cliff._

 _It looked like a train track had been broken in two._

 _"Wow" Takuya whistled as he and JP along with Bokumon and Neemon caught up to the others._

 _"Hey, that looks like a village," the short brown head said as lots of light flicked at the bottom of the cliff._

 _"Tommy's right," Takuya nodded in agreement as he looked down._

 _"Are we going down?" the blonde head girl asked looking down at the lights nervously._

 _"I guess we have to. There's no other way to get across," Takuya said before he began to walk down the path._

 _On the way down Daisuke thought of a game to pass the time._

 _"Hey Tommy?" Daisuke called the brown-haired boy._

 _"Hmm? Yeah?" Tommy asked._

 _"Well I know this game. You wanna play?" the redhead smiled._

 _"A game? Yeah okay," Tommy grinned._

 _"Okay, what's your favorite color?" he asked._

 _"Green," Tommy nodded._

 _"Favorite animal?" Daisuke asked._

 _"Umm…a bear?" Tommy giggled._

 _"Okay, favorite part of a bears body?" Daisuke said._

 _"…Their tails?" Tommy shrugged._

 _"Favorite number?" Daisuke said raising his hand._

 _"Six" Tommy nodded._

 _"Okay so you have a green bear with six tails," Daisuke laughed and Tommy joined in._

 _After a few rounds of the game – the others joined in as well – they had finally reached the bottom._

 _"Wait, I thought that there was a village down here!" Zoe yelped as she looked around._

 _"Yeah, Z's right," JP said nodding his head in agreement._

 _"Whoa… Look you guys," Tommy said as he climbed onto a rock and looked up at the cliff sidewall._

 _"Beautiful" Zoe gasped as she and the others saw drawings on the rocky wall._

 _There was an angel like drawing along with ten marks within a circle._

 _"Beautiful she says," Bokumon whined as he walked up to the others, pulling out his book as he did so. "Long ago there was war between the human Digimon and the beast Digimon, when one day an angel like Digimon appeared and ruled the Digital World in peace and harmony, but that did not last. The angel Digimon was cumbered by power and began to rule the world in evil. the Digimon were terrified of the angel Digimon, and a group of 10 Digimon sacrificed themselves to defeat the ultimate evil that had threatened the Digital World. These ancient warriors created artifacts from their data before leaving the Digital World in the care of the three Celestial Digimon. However, one of the three, Cherubimon was turned evil, and his evil is beginning to touch Digimon changing them," Bokumon finished reading._

 _"Read it again," Neemon said dreamily._

 _"No," Bokumon said snapping his book close and putting it away._

 _"Hey, that symbol was on Koji when he became Lobomon," Daisuke said pointing at the symbol of light._

 _"Yeah… and that one was on Takuya's belt when he was Agunimon!" Tommy said pointing to one near the bottom._

 _"Huh…" Takuya mused as he looked at the symbol._

 _"That's too cool! I'm a Legendary Warrior," he grinned._

 _"And sadly the leader," Daisuke groaned._

 _"Yeah… Wait, what?" Takuya growled and turn to look at his littler brother._

 _"Nothing" Daisuke said innocently._

 _"You should be glad that you're my brother," Takuya said glaring at his younger brother in a playful way._

 _"Why would I be?" Daisuke asked making everyone giggle._

 _"Huh! Cha!" sang a voice from behind them._

 _"Huh?" turning around they saw some candle like Digimon dancing._

 _"Candlemon," Bokumon said._

 _"Like we're supposed to know that," Daisuke grumbled._

 _"Huh cha! Who are you? What are you doing here? You here to steal our secrets?" one Candlemon yelled angrily._

 _"Wha? No, no you got it wrong," JP yelped._

 _"Yeah, you don't understand! This boy holds the sprit of Agunimon, the Legendary Warrior of Fire," Bokumon said waving his right arm around at Takuya._

 _"Agunimon you say," the leader of the Candlemon said rubbing his chin._

 _"Well if that's the case then come on in!" another Candlemon said with an evil smirk._

 _"Again, I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Daisuke thought with a sighed as he followed the others to a large candle with the Legendary Warrior's marks on it._

 _"Huh cha! Huh cha!" the Candlemon sang as they waved their arms around._

 _"I'm getting sleepy," Zoe moaned as she fell to the floor._

 _"Me too Z," JP groaned as he fell over too_

 _"Sleep," Tommy whispered._

 _"T-Takuya? We sleep now," Daisuke yawed and leaned against his older brother._

 _"Daisuke don't go to sleep!" Takuya yawed as he looked around._

 _"Gah! Sleeping clover!" Bokumon said picking up a green flower from the rocks around the candle._

 _"Hold on!" Takuya yelled as he grabbed Daisuke and Tommy and jumped into the river next to them then he pulled in Zoe and JP along with Bokumon and Neemon._

 _"I'll never complain about my alarm clock," Zoe cried as she shivered in the cold water._

 _"Yeah, what's the big deal?" JP yelled._

 _"Well Takuya said that if we didn't, we would have been cooked," Tommy yelped._

 _"So sorry JP, did I destroy your beauty sleep?" Takuya growled._

 _"Look! There they are!" yelled the Candlemon._

 _"Quick over there," yelled Takuya and pointed to a small cave._

 _Once everyone was there Takuya hosted Daisuke onto one of the rocks before he hosted Tommy up next to him._

 _"You guys climb up there while I try to fight off the Candlemon," Takuya said turning around._

 _"But Takuya! Fire won't work on fire Digimon," Daisuke yelped._

 _"Don't worry, I'll think of something," Takuya said as he began to swim away._

 _"Come on Daisuke, he'll be fine," Zoe called out to the worried little brother._

 _"Right," Daisuke nodded and followed the others up the rocks._

 _Once they got to the top Daisuke looked into the cave they found themselves in._

 _"Wow, I bet fire Digimon like Candlemon can't get us in there," Zoe said as she and other looked into the cave that was made entirely of ice._

 _"Wow, anyone want ice-cream?" JP joked as Daisuke turned to look out at his older brother who had turned into the Fire Warrior: Agunimon._

 _"Agunimon behind you!" yelled Daisuke as two Candlemon jumped at the fire Digimon._

 _Agunimon spun around and kicked the Candlemon back._

 _"Yeah!" everyone cheered him on, but then the five Candlemon Takuya was fighting jumped back._

 _"Melted Wax!" they yelled and sent a bunch of wax at Agunimon sticking him to the ground._

 _"I c-can't move," he grunted._

 _"Come on! I w-want to help," Tommy cried looking desperately at his D-Tector._

 _"Give it up shrimp. I guess it's up to me," JP said as he began to press buttons on his D-Tector too._

 _Tommy let out a huff of air, before jumping over the edge of cave mouth and slid down into the river._

 _"TOMMY!" Daisuke cried._

 _Tommy took off his hat and filled it up with water and threw it at the Candlemon._

 _"I won't be a little kid anymore! Lights out for you meanies," he growled and threw more water at the Digimon._

 _"Yeah! You tell 'em Tommy!" Dasiuke yelled._

 _Suddenly light came from behind the group in the ice cave and a teddy bear shaped something zoomed past them and flew over to Tommy._

 _"Another spirit! And this one is Tommy's," Daisuke smiled happily as it stopped in front of Tommy and turned the river into ice._

 _"The shrimp, huh?" JP said titling his head._

 _"Y-your mine?" Tommy whimpered._

 _"Take it Tommy!" Daisuke yelled snapping Tommy out of his shock._

 _Tommy's eyes widened for a moment before he smiled and made a grab for his green and white D-Tector and pointed it at the object._

 _"SPIRIT!" he screamed as the bear came zooming at his D-Tector, and a loop of data appeared around his hand._

 _"Execute Spirit Evolution!" he yelled as data looped around him and the bear shape appeared above him, and when it disappeared in his place was a white bear with green armor._

 _"Kumamon!"_

 _"Kumamon?" Daisuke asked looking down at the white bear._

 _"Kumamon the Warrior of Ice" Bokumon nodded._

 _"Nice," Neemon giggled._

 _Kumamon ran forward and took in a big breath of air before jumping up as high as he could._

 _"Crystal Freeze!" he yelled and blew an icy gust from his mouth that froze three of the Candlemon. One Candlemon jumped forward._

 _"You want a playmate Teddy Bear? Huh cha!" the Candlemon yelled before twisting around in data._

 _"Wizardmon!"_

 _After the data disappeared there was a wizard in the Candlemon's place._

 _"Deal with me!" Wizardmon yelled as he jumped up into the air and kicked Kumamon backwards._

 _"Kumamon!" Agunimon yelled as he broke free from the wax._

 _"Haha!" Wizardmon laughed, ticking his finger back and forth._

 _"Haha! Lets see how well you do with this! Magical Game!" he yelled waving his sun-stick around and ten versions of himself appeared around him._

 _"He he, now now, Agunimon, Can you figure out which one of us is real? Electro Squall" Wizardmon taunted before sending a lightening attack at Agunimon._

 _Kumamon looked up and gasped._

 _"AGUNIMON! ONLY ONE OF THEM HAS A SHADOW!" he yelled._

 _After Kumamon's words registered and he saw that it was true, Agunimon jumped up in the air and kicked the real Wizardmon and sent him backwards. Then his form darkened and a data loop appeared around him._

 _"Your game is over and now be purified by the fire! Fractal Code Digitize!" Agunimon said, sliding his D-Tector across the data loop and all that was left was an egg that floated away as Daisuke, Zoe and JP slid down the rock hill._

 _"You where great Kumamon," Agunimon smiled as he helped Tommy up._

 _"He he, yeah," Kumamon laughed as he and Agunimon returned to their human forms._

 _"You guys were amazing!" Zoe yelled a ran over to the two boys._

 _"Yeah, what Z said," JP mumbled arms crossed over his chest._

 _"See Tommy? You are strong," Daisuke said slinging his arm over the other boy's shoulder._

 _"Yeah," Tommy grinned._

 _End Flash Back/dream_

* * *

 **In the hospital (Koichi's POV)**

I groaned as the morning light shined on me.

Remembering the events from before I found my twin next to me on the couch we were sharing while Jun was on the bed and her brother was sleeping in their brothers bed. (He was sitting on a chair but ended up lying down on his brother falling asleep)

I noticed only Daisuke was still asleep so I checked the time, it happened to be 6am.

Sharing a look with the awaked occupants in the room I sighed as I went towards the redhead and shook him gently.

He groaned as he woke up and quickly scanned his surroundings.

"Whaaa..." He said as he slowly remembered what had happened the day before.

"Oh gosh... I'm gonna have to explain everything to them, they're gonna ask questions and." cried Daisuke as he kept rambling on and on and so he was starting to panic.

Seeing as Jun left the room to freshen up 1st koji walked up to us and put his hands on Daisuke's shoulders.

"Calm down, all of you Kanbara worry too much about such a certain thing" Koji sighed to he boy

"Why don't you go and get ready for school and we can talk when you're done" I said noticing that Jun had come out ready for school.

"We all can get ready anyways, we have to got to school with you anyways, all of our clothes were brought in by Jun, we're leaving dirty clothes here and picking them up after we visit later" Koji explained as we grabbed our towels and went to shower and changed for the day.

* * *

 **After they got ready 7:00am (Daisuke's POV)**

Jun had just finished her homework while eating a quick breakfast we bought so she said goodbye and headed off to school so she could check her work without having to worry about being late leaving me with the twins.

The twins were wearing their usual clothes because our school has no uniform which came as a relief for them.

They quickly helped me with my homework so we sat down for a bit to talk about what happened yesterday.

"So you had a bit of a panic attack because you were worried about their questions?" Koichi asked me

"Yeah. I mean I love the digital world a lot but it's just that ever since I've been back there I've been having these dreams.. no flashbacks of everything and it scares me because I know we will get to that point where.." I explained as my breath hitched

"We understand. Why don't we pack up and head out now so we're early and if you want we can reveal ourselves to them" Koji said.

"I got it. I'll just tell them that what happened yesterday triggered a bad memory of mine and I panicked a bit. I can say that I met you guys at a train station when I was going on a trip somewhere with Jun and we soon became friends." I said

They nodded and after one last look at Takuya the twins dragged me off to school.

* * *

 **(At the school)**

We got to school way earlier than I thought so we kept DemiVmon in my duffle bag which was mostly open to give him room beaus there wasn't much people at the school and then we would so we met up with the principle to sort things out.

Apparently since I know both of them they pretty much have to follow me around and all my teachers understand whats going on.

So after that was done we went outside where the twins joined me in a quick soccer match before my team got there.

When the team finally did get there we did quick introductions and started playing but I did notice Kari and TK watching us as they walked into school but I put aside their confused looks and pretended that I never saw them.

When the bell did ring we raced to class before anyone else got there and the twins were to wait outside until they were introduced.

I quickly sat down and waited for all of the seats to be filled up and quickly noticed that there was already some talk about some "newbies who probably failed" and some "Cute older guys" which I cringed and laughed at in my head as Kari and TK took their usual seats behind me while the ones net to me were empty as usual.

'Well I bet the twins will be sitting there, thats a relief, to not be alone anymore' I thought in my head as the teacher started the introduction.

"Now as most of you may know we have a little bit of a transfer thing going on right now with Shibuya, while some of our high school students and their students make an exchange for this whole month. But instead of going to their counterparts high school their here to experience the difference between the middle schools because they are still freshman" He explained as some of they kids who thought they failed looked embarrassed as the teacher continued.

"Now they will be staying with on of you and they are both twins, we were suppose to ask for volunteers but they already had their plans" He said but he got cut off by a student

"Who will they be staying with?" A student asked

"I was just getting to that " He said as the girl looked down in shame as he continued on.

"Now they seem to already know one of you and that person is Daisuke, they will be staying with him now since he knows them best he should come and introduce them" He said as he mentioned me to come over.

I walked to they door and opened it letting them in.

"Well these are my friends Koji and Koichi" I said

"Nice to meet you were twins if your asking. I'm the younger one I'm Koichi Kimura" Koichi siad

"Hi. I'm Koji Minamoto Koichi's twin. Don't ask questions" Koji said and quickly added that last part when he saw confused looks and hands going up.

"You can sit on either side of Daisuke, they will be in all of Daisuke's classes and around the school so please talk to them after class." said as we sat down and class began, me having to help out the twins and catch them up on things.

It was pretty much that way thought the whole day but I couldn't help but question the looks on Kari's and TK's faces.

* * *

 **(Lunch)**

It was finally lunch time and instead of sitting with the digidestined we had to run from all the students wanting to talk to us and we found ourselves up on a tree eating our lunch when I felt dizzy from all the running.

"You okay Dai?" Koichi asked me as I stopped eating and leaned my head against Koji to ease the dizziness in my head.

"I'm fine" I said as I finished my lunch and when we climbed down the tree we still had a lot of time before the bell rang so we threw away our lunch quickly and went back to the tree, but instead of it being empty my group was there waiting for us.

"Hiya. I think we should introduce ourselves even though we meet yesterday. My name is Kari" She stated

"I'm Takeru but you can call me TK"

"Nice to meet you I'm Yolie"

"Nice to be your acquaintance I'm Cody"He said as he bowed Koichi bowed back and they introduced each other again.

Soon there was a whole conversation about if I was okay and about what happened and I quickly told them the cover up story that we came up with this morning at the hospital.

Soon the bell rang and we all went off till the end of the day when I had no soccer practice and the twins said that they would head to the apartment to settle in with the help of Jun while I went to the digital world.

* * *

 **(On they way to the computer lab)**

I say Cody on the stair on the way to the lab and decided to call out to him.

"Cody!" the I called out to the short boy.

"Daisuke?" Cody yelped and looked over at him.

"Where're you going?" I asked looking down at him.

"Oh, I have kendo with my grandpa," Cody said softly.

"Lucky you," I grumbled.

"What?" Cody blinked.

"Never mind. I'll tell everyone that you're not coming today" I smiled as Cody nodded and left.

"Daisuke?" called a female voice.

Turning around I saw Kari.

"Hey Kari" I smiled and raised my hand to wave in greeting.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" I asked waving my hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, lets go to the Digital World together," she smiled with a faint blush spreading across her cheeks that I pretended to not notice.

"Okay," I nodded still staring at her as she looked at my hand.

* * *

 **(I shall go into 3rd persons POV now to put story I guess)**

'I can't seem to get that weird mark off my mind. Why was it on Daisuke's hand and why did it scare RedVeggiemon? I'll have to ask Izzy about it later,' Kari thought as she followed the redhead to the computer room.

"Hey everyone," Daisuke said as he entered.

TK and Yolei were already there, yolk setting up the computer for the portal.

"I just can't win can I" Kari sighed, annoyed.

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked as DemiVeemon jumped onto his head from his bag

"We just got a distressed call from the Digital World" TK yelped as he leaned over the desk

"What? Who?" Daisuke asked loudly as DemiVeemon began to play with loose strands of his red hair making Daisuke sigh.

"I'm not really sure yet," TK sighed and turned back to the computer screen.

"Daisuke we need to talk about how stuffed your nag is with food! Why don't you share?" DemiVeemon whispered in Daisuke's ear making him chuckle a bit.

"So where's Koji and Koichi?" Yolie asked as she continued typing

"They went to settle in at the house, last night lets just say they went somewhere for they night" I said looking out the window.

"I got it!" Yolei yelled as we went to look at what we were dealing with for today.

"It's one of the places that the Digimon Emperor controls, and it's the farthest one we've been to yet," the purple-haired girl frowned.

"Damn! It won't be long before he controls the whole Digital World," TK moaned.

"Then every single Digimon is in danger," Kari whispered.

She looked like she was going to cry so Daisuke walked over and gave her a caring hug what made the brunette blush but she turned to bury her head in the redhead's chest and returned the hug.

"Alright, that's enough! Lets take care of this monkey!" TK exclaimed at the awkward scene.

"WAIT! We have to wait for Cody!" yelled a yellow Digimon head as it jumped up and down.

"Oh sorry, but Cody isn't coming today. He has kendo" Daisuke said as he stepped back from Kari.

"What's kendo?" the Digimon asked.

"Oh… Well…" Daisuke grinned and rolled up a magazine and hit the poor Digimon.

"Ah! Why'd you hit me?" the Digimon cried.

"Well you asked what kendo was," Daisuke shrugged as the others laughed.

When suddenly the door open to reveal none other than Joe.

"It's Joe!" cried Daisuke,TK and Kari.

"Hi guys," Joe smiled and walked over the group of children.

"Even though Tai told me about it, it's still weird seeing the Digimon here outside of the Digital World" Joe laughed.

"This is Joe. He's an old friend that we told you about," TK said as he waved to Joe.

"Oh! You're the doctor," Yolei laughed.

"Joe, this is Yolei," Kari smiled as she waved her hand around to introduce the two she mentioned.

"I'm glad you're here. We got a distress call from the Digital World," TK cried as he stepped in front of Joe with Patamon on his head.

"I know. It's from Gomamon, how are you Daisuke you visit a lot lately" Joe said grimly.

"Your digivice reacted? That's why you came?" TK asked him trying to ignore the second part of the statement trying to not let his curiosity win.

Joe nodded.

"Why does everybody worry" Daisuke sighed loudly

Joe gave him a look and Daisuke smiled in reassurance.

"Oh! Candy!" yelped DemiVeemon as he jumped off of Daisuke's head and reached up for the bag of food that Joe had.

"Whoa, these are supplies for if there's an emergency," Joe laughed as he raised the bag out of the blue Digimon's reach.

"Oh…" DemiVeemon sighed before he began to jump up and down trying to reach the bag anyway.

"Sorry about that" Daisuke frown as he picked up his Digimon partner.

"Are you coming with us to the Digital World? We could really use your help," Kari asked the older boy.

"Of course. I'm worried about Gomamon," Joe smiled softly.

"Oh! These are the new digivices. They're the only ones that can open a portal" TK said showing Joe his green digivice.

"Yeah, Izzy gave me a heads up," Joe nodded.

"If the explanations are out of the way, lets go!" Yolei said getting impatient.

"What about me?" yelped a boy as he bust into the room.

"Cody!" everyone cried.

"CODY! CODY! CODY! You made it! You made it! You made it! You made it!" yelled Upamon as he jumped all over the place in his excitement.

"I'm sorry but he's hyper active," Cody sighed as he turned to the older boy.

"Oh it's alright. I'm quite used to it Gomamon is the same," Joe laughed.

"Hey everybody! The gates open," yelled TK.

"Then lets go!" Yolei cried as she and the other's we're sucked into the computer's screen.

"Wow" Daisuke gasped as he looked around the frozen landscape.

"Ice-cream anyone?" Veemon joked.

"Hey, I know that one," Daisuke laughed as he thought back to one of JP's moments.

"Ah, I hate the cold," Yolei whimpered wrapping her arms around herself.

"Are you okay Kari?" TK asked his friend who nodded.

"Are you?" the brown-haired girl asked Daisuke.

"Yeah I'm fine I've got the jacket after all. Are you sure you're okay?" the redhead asked looking at the girl next to him.

"Yeah," Kari smiled cutely.

"Oh! Use these," Joe said tacking out hand warmers for everyone.

"Hand warmers? I'm not even surprised anymore" Daisuke blinked looking down at the orange pack in his hands.

"Kari," Joe smiled as he passed her one before giving one to Yolei and TK.

"Boy leave it to you. Good old reliable Joe," TK laughed.

"Haaa… it won't open," Yolei cried trying open her pack but she ended up droping it.

"Aww…" the purple head girl moaned as she leaned down to pick it up, but the heat from her pack had uncovered something in the snow.

"Joe look!" Yolei gasped.

"Gomamon!" cried the blue-haired teen as he and the other's got on their knees and began to dig the Digimon up.

"Gomamon speak to me!" Joe yelled wrapping his arm around the white and purple seal-like Digimon.

"What day of the week is it?" Joe asked as Gomamon woke up and looked at his human partner.

"It's Saturday," Gomamon moaned.

I laughed in my head because this reminded me of something that could happen in a movie.

"Well, actually it's Wednesday, but you never really knew what day it was, so your okay," Joe laughed.

"I heard from Tentomon we could use the TV to call you if we needed your help," Gomamon said waving his arm around at the TV set they'd come out of when they'd entered the Digital World.

"Boy you're going to use all of my first aid kit," Joe said as he started to tend to Gomamon's injuries.

"I always get misty-eyed at reunions, I think I'm going to cry," Armadillomon whimpered.

"Aww don't! Your tears will turn into icicles," Gatomon said walking over to them.

"You really look bad Gomamon," Joe sighed as he petted his Digimon.

"Yeah, no kidding," Daisuke and Veemon muttered together only to have the Child of Light and her Digimon hit them.

"I picked a fight with the wrong dude, the Digimon Emperor," Gomamon grumbled.

"Gah! Look!" cried Yolei. Everyone turned to see that she was pointing at a black tower then shivering again at the cold.

So Daisuke walked over to her and gave her his hand warmer making Kari a bit mad and Yolie to blush.

"Looks like he build one here too," Daisuke sighed.

"Huh? What's that?" Joe asked.

"It's the Digimon Emperor's secret weapon," Kari said.

"He hunts down Digimon and then put's these dark rings around them turning them into his slaves, and the Control Spire's keep the ring's powered," TK said.

"That way no one can digivolve," Kari said softly.

"I'm gonna rip it down!" Veemon yelped happily making everyone laugh.

"We're going to have to cross this ice if we hope to get close enough to destroy it," Kari said.

"Now I know what Matt means when I'm walking on thin ice," TK groaned.

"Did you happen to bring any skates? We need six pairs," Yolei asked jokingly leaning across to the blue-haired boy holding his white and purple Digimon.

"Ha ha, sorry I'm all out," Joe laughed.

"Hmm…" Daisuke put his chin in his hand.

"What is it?" Kari asked looking at the redhead.

"Hey Joe! Got any rope?" Daisuke asked suddenly turning around to the boy.

"Yeah," Joe nodded.

"Veemon?" Daisuke said looking at the blue Digimon.

"Way ahead of ya!" Veemon yelled. "Vee-Head butt!" Veemon cried as he jumped into the air and knocked down a few tree's.

"Lets make a sled," Daisuke smiled at his bewildered looking companions.

"Ohh… Gatomon!" Kari yelled turning to her cat Digimon.

"Lighting paw!" she yelled knock down more trees.

After gathering up all of the knocked down trees, tied them all securely together and hooked the Digimon up to the front end, everyone took a few steps back to look at the wooden sled.

"It's the best sled I've ever seen," Yolei smiled as she put her right hand on her hip.

"Well lets get going," TK said.

"That's easy for you to say, your not pulling," Armadillomon laughed

"I'm no dog," Hawkmon grumbled.

"Come on team!" Cody smiled.

"Okay!" sang Patamon as the Digimon got into their running stance.

"Now mush!" Cody giggled.

"Yeah!" the Digimon cheered and began to run.

"Go Veemon" cheered Daisuke.

"Uh-oh we have visitors," Patamon yelped as he saw a few snowmen up ahead.

"Oh look! Snowmen! How cute," Yolei giggled.

"They're called Frigimon," TK explained.

"They have dark ring's around their legs!" Daisuke yelped when he spotted the offending accessory.

"We haven't got time for this" TK said.

"He right. Lets go straight past them!" Daisuke said agreeing with the blonde boy.

"Right!" the Digimon cried as pulled them past the Digimon.

"Sub-Zero Ice punch!" yelled a few Frigimon.

"Gah!" yelped a the other's as they dodged the attacks.

"Ice punch!" the Frigimon yelled firing at the hill in front of the chosen children.

"They missed us!" yelled Yolei.

"That's because they weren't aiming for us!" Daisuke yelled wrapping his arm around the purple head's waist to keep her from falling off when the Digimon turned and jumped over the edge of a rift in the ground. Luckily they landed on the other side without much incident.

"Thanks Daisuke," Yolei smiled shakily.

"No problem," Daisuke said returning the smile.

"Err…" Kari frowned at the sled.

"Ah!" everyone cried as the sled fell over the edge and poor Cody fell into the river with it.

"I'll save him!" Gomamon yelled as he dived off the ledge.

"Fish friends!" Gomamon yelled as the fish helped him pull the boy out of water.

After they found a cave, TK and Daisuke found wood for Joe to stared a fire with.

"Warm enough yet?" Armadillomon asked his shivering partner.

"Here, drink this," Joe smiled as he passed the boy a steaming cup of tea.

"Boy, that Joe really comes prepared," Yolei giggled as she sat down next to her hero, Daisuke. Kari couldn't help but notice.

"She's hitting on my man!" she thought. "Wait… he's not my man yet…damn," she hissed under her breath.

"That's nothing. Wait until you see him during hay fever season," TK laughed. "We'll have to leave Cody here," he continued a little more seriously.

"Yeah" Daisuke agreed as he thought back to the time when him and Tommy got really sick during their adventure in the Digital World. The others had been worried sick about them.

"I'll stay here and take care of Cody," Joe nodded.

"I'm going to!" Cody cried getting up. "My grandfather said that if I trust myself I wouldn't let anyone down," he whimpered.

"Even though I do agree with that saying, Cody, you could get really sick," Daisuke sighed, what he said remind him of his brother. "Why does everyone remind me of him?" Daisuke thought.

"You're not letting us down," Kari told the younger boy.

"We have a long fight ahead. You'll need your strength," Cody's Digimon said worried.

"Alright," Cody sighed, defeated. "I'll wait here. Don't be gone long," Cody said looking at his friends.

"We'll be back quicker then you could say Digimon Emperor" TK smiled as the other's nodded in agreement.

"Lets go!" Yolei said as she and the other's left.

Cody shivered.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked the younger boy.

"Just a little tired," Cody smiled at him.

"Me too. I could use a little nap," Armadillomon nodded.

"I couldn't sleep, when I'm supposed to be out there helping the others," Cody whimpered angrily.

"I know what you mean, I used to think like that two. Then I slowly began to realize something. Everything happens for a reason. There's a reason why we're waiting here," Joe said.

"But what?" Cody asked softly when suddenly there was loud banging and a few rocks stared to fall around them.

"Come on!" Joe yelled as they ran out of the cave only to see the Emperor with a large Digimon. It was pink with a large shell on it's back.

"Shellmon!" Joe growled as he spotted the dark ring around its arm.

"It appears I found your little hide out!" the Emperor said.

Joe turned to look at the control spire.

"Gomamon, now I know the reason why we where meant to stay behind! It was so the others could have time to destroy the control spire, so use your great Gomamon charm," Joe said looking down at his Digimon.

"Right! Why did one Shellmon tack the other Shellmon's lunch? Because it was shell fish," Gomamon asked as he jumped over to the pink Digimon.

"Grr…" Shellmon yelled as he went to flatten the Digimon, but Gomamon jumped out of the way.

"I guess you already heard that one," Gomamon yelped.

"That's the great Gomamon's charm?" Joe blinked tilting his head.

"Cody?" Armadillomon said looking at his partner

"Right…Digi-Armor Energize!" Cody cried holding out his digivice.

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOOOOOO… DIGMON" Armadillomon yelled as a familiar loop of data looped around him and then in his place was a larger Digimon with drills, for hands and a bigger drill on he's face, "the Drill of Power!"

"Armor, huh? Not bad" Joe mused as Digmon jumped to save Gomamon.

"Thanks Digmon," smiled Gomamon as he jumped away.

"No problem," Digmon said pushing Shellmon's hand away.

"Wait! Leave him alone!" Cody cried walking forward.

"Cody!" Joe yelled as Shellmon attack the young boy but was blocked by Digmon.

"Don't worry Cody, I got you," Digmon said as Cody started to shiver in fear as Shellmon went to grab the drill Digimon.

"Hold on tight Cody!" Digmon yelped as he rolled away.

"Gold Rush!" he yelled, attacking the dark ring around Shellmon's arm.

"Alright!" everyone cheered as the ring dispersed. Suddenly a crab like Digimon jumped out of the river with a dark ring around it's claw.

"Ha! Did you think I wouldn't have a plan B?" the Emperor laughed.

"Ebidramon," Digmon gasped and pushed Cody out the way as it attacked them.

"Digmon!" Cody yelled as Ebidramon pulled Digmon underwater.

"If only there was some way for you to be able to digivolve… what's taking them so long with that tower?" Joe sighed and glanced at the control spire.

"Oh never mind," Joe laughed as the tower suddenly fell over.

"Gomamon!" Joe smiled down at his Digimon who nodded.

"GOMMAMON DIGIVOLE TOOOOOOO… IKKAKUMON!" Yelled Gomamon as he was looped in data when it disappeared and in his place was large white snow beast with a spick on its head.

Ikkakumon jumped under water to help Digmon and attacked Ebidramon to make him let Digmon go.

Digmon jumped out of water and the two water Digimon began to fight it out.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon yelled attacking Ebidramon knocking him backward when he surfaced.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yelled shooting out several horn-shape rockets blowing up the dark ring around Ebidramon's claw.

"Yes!" Cody cheered as the others came running up only to see the Emperor leave.

"Okay Gomamon, your in charge of this place now," Joe smiled at his Digimon after he DeDigivolved.

"Great, a frozen waste land. Just what I wanted," Gomamon laughed as everyone felt though the frozen TV's screen.

Once they where back in the computer room:

"Cody reminds me of Izzy. So many questions," TK laughed.

"Really? He reminds me of Joe," Kari disagreed.

"Part me and part Izzy? That's a scary combination," Joe laughed.

"Well he reminds me Koichi," Daisuke said with a smile.

"Always polite, timid and shy." He whispered to himself as he got a few confusing looks

"Will you come back and fight with us again?" Cody asked looking at Joe.

"Sure. Why not?" Joe smiled.

"I was wondering… Maybe you'd like to came over to my house some time. I think you'd like my grandfather. I know he'd like you," Cody smiled.

"Sure, I love prune juice," Joe nodded, laughing.

"Is it okay if I come to?" Kari suddenly asked.

"Me two!" Yolei and TK yelled together.

"What about you Daisuke?" Kari asked looking at the redhead.

"Huh? You okay with that?" he asked a bit dazed.

"Sure! I'm sure my grandfather would love to meet all of you," Cody said smiling.

* * *

 **(Dai's POV and at his house)**

I walked in and saw Jun and the twins eating dinner and I joined them.

After answering questions about how the digital world was we all got ready to go to bed the twins sleeping in my bed because we could all fit.

* * *

 **Alright done! it will be a while till I update again. I'm probably going to have to update 5 chapters to each of my stories and get started on some of them. Please review and such soon! I'll be back in 2 weeks hopefully!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright didn't keep my promise of updating 5 chapters for 1 story but I really like doing my 2 most popular stories right now. I have a poll up for a fanfiction I'm thinking of doing, For some of you who are confused by what I mean when I say all teams I mean that he will be in every seasons team. He will go on every digidestineds (Excluding Tai) adventures. Hope that helps. Haven't gotten any votes so far so don't forget to do it! I'm updating all my stories today because it's MY BIRTHDAY! I wanted to give you guys a present too.**

* * *

 _Flash Back/Dream_

 _"RIGHT!" yelled a male voice._

 _"NO LEFT!" yelled a female voice._

 _A blonde haired girl and a red haired boy were arguing over directions while a group of three boys watched them._

 _"How long do you think this will last?" a tall boy asked the two shorter boys._

 _"Don't know. They're both very competitive," the small boy wearing a big orange hat said._

 _"It's kinda creepy," the smaller boy with red hair mumbled._

 _"NO LEFT! DON'T YOU THINK THAT THE FOREST TERNMAIL WOULD BE AROUND TREE'S?" the blonde girl cried pointing to the beginnings of a forest._

 _"I think I threw up a little in my mouth," a white Digimon mumbled as he swayed back and forth on the train track switch._

 _"YOUR WRONG!" the redhead yelled back._

 _"WHY? BECAUSE I'M A GIRL?" the blonde head girl cried._

 _"NO, BECAUSE THE TRAILMON SAID TO STAY ON THIS TRACK! You think you know every thing," the redhead boy yelled._

 _"Well I'm right," the girl said putting her hands on her hips._

 _"You wanna go right?" the red head asked._

 _"No, I'm going the way that makes sense," the girl said as she turned a walked away._

 _"See ya," the boy growled and walked the other way down the tracks._

 _"Wait up Takuya!" the boy with the orange hat followed the older boy._

 _"Hey! We should stay together Z!" the taller boy yelled following the girl._

 _"Human?" the orange rabbit muttered._

 _"Watch it," the shorter redhead growled._

 _"You know Neemon they might be next to turn into Digimon," the white bear like Digimon said to the yellow rabbit Digimon. "It's imperative that we're there."_

 _"It's imperative… what does that mean Bokumon?" Neemon asked._

 _"It means we have to be there, I can't wait to see it" Bokumon yelled jumping up and down before looking at the short boy standing with them._

 _"Well Daisuke what way are we going?" he asked._

 _"Huh? Umm… well I wanna follow JP and Zoe because that way does make more sense but that might upset Takuya… Damn! Why couldn't I have been an only child?" Daisuke whimpered._

 _"Well I'm sure we'll meet back up with Takuya and Tommy sooo let's go!" Bokumon yelped as he dragged the shorter redhead with him after Zoe and JP._

 _"I can't believe Takuya and Tommy went the wrong way! This is the right way… I hope. He can be real jerk same times!" JP growled on following the purple clothed girl._

 _"You got that right… Oh hey Daisuke. You're coming our way?" she asked noticing the fact that the short red-haired boy was with them and not with his older brother._

 _"Yeah well, you do have a point about the tree's… Oh and JP, Takuya may be a jerk sometime's –okay most of the time – but he's still my Oniisan," Daisuke said looking at the blue and yellow clothed boy._

 _"Aww! You're so cute~!" Zoe cried before hugging the younger boy to death._

 _"Damn it… Why couldn't I be young?" JP moped._

 _"Hey umm… JP? They're gone," Bokumon suddenly said snapping the boy out of his state._

 _"Huh? Wait up guys!" he cried running after the two humans._

 _"That is one big tree," Zoe gasped as they looked up at a large tree with tracks that ran around it._

 _"So that must mean that this is the Forest Terminal," JP mused as he finally caught up to them._

 _"Well sorry but no. This is Breezy Village," Bokumon signed sadly._

 _"So this isn't it then," grumbled a familiar voice from behind them._

 _Everyone turned around to see the familiar emotionless face of Koji who was standing on the platform opposite them._

 _"Your right. It's not," Bokumon mumbled._

 _"He he. Hey Koji, what's up?" Zoe asked leaning forward a little._

 _"Wow poor JP," Daisuke mumbled to himself making the two Digimon next to him giggle._

 _"Err… where are you going?" Zoe called out as Koji jumped down onto the tracks below and began to walk away._

 _"Where I go is none of your business," he stated over his shoulder._

 _"Reminds me of Takuya when he wakes up in the morning," Daisuke sighed._

 _"He reminds me of white chocolate. It may look good but has no taste," JP said crossing his arms over his chest._

 _"That's racist," Daisuke said looking at JP who turned pale._

 _"This doesn't seem right… Breezy Village is known for it's flowers but there's not much here," Bokumon blinked._

 _Suddenly a loud buzzing noise sounded around everyone._

 _"Huh? My D-Tector's doing something! Maybe my spirit is close by," JP yelped pulling out his blue and yellow D-Tector and saw that it's screen was glowing._

 _"Hey guys! Maybe if I can get up there I can get a better idea of where we are," Zoe called as she climbed up the large tree._

 _"Zoe be careful!" Daisuke yelled after her._

 _"Aww that's so cute! You care about me," Zoe giggled. "Don't worry Daisuke, I'll be fine."_

 _"Hmm… that air smells good," she cried stretching out._

 _"Zoe my D-Tector is reacting to something!" JP yelled out to her making her lose her balance and fall over a branch._

 _"ZOE!" Daisuke cried out in alarm._

 _"Wha~! …Huh?" Zoe blinked as a bunch of giggling flower Digimon caught her._

 _"Thank you," she said as they put her down._

 _"No problem! Would you guys like lunch?" one asked._

 _"Oh yes please," Zoe smiled at them as they lead her and the others to one of their tree houses._

 _"Thanks. I wouldn't mind a bowl or 10," JP grinned as they sat down at the table and were given bowls of yellow soup._

 _"Hmm…! This is great!" Zoe cried after tacking a sip making the flower Digimon cheer._

 _" I must know, what do you call this soup?" Zoe asked. "Oh, and Daisuke you should eat it all up," she smiled looking at the redhead like a mother would with her child or an over bearing older sister._

 _"You're starting to remind me of my mom," he smiled back._

 _"We call it Head Soup, because of how it's made," the flower Digimon said proudly as they took a few yellow fruits._

 _"Oh wow," Daisuke blinked as the top of the Digimon's red pedals open upon their heads and the Digimon popped the fruit in._

 _"~! When you take your head and shake it all around, you make the most tasty soup the flavors never fail! We shake our head's up and down while we sing this song ANNNNNND it's done!" the flower Digimon sang before walking over tilting her head making the soup fall out there noses._

 _"Freshly made!" one said happily._

 _"Hey Zoe? Do I still have to eat this?" Daisuke whispered to the girl looking a little green now that he knew how the soup was made._

 _"No" she whispered back looking a little pale herself._

 _"Err… we're full," JP said shakily._

 _"Thanks!" Bokumon smiled as he one put more of the Head Soup in his bowl._

 _"It's brain food," the flower Digimon giggled._

 _After lunch everyone walked outside again._

 _"Mmm… That feels good!" Zoe giggled as a passing breeze blew around her._

 _"That's because of our lung tree," one of Floramon said pointing up at the tree._

 _"Do a lot of visitor's come here?" Zoe asked the Digimon next to her._

 _"Not like before. No one come's to see our village like they used to," the Floramon whimpered sadly._

 _"You and your friends are the first tourists we've had in months," another Floramon added._

 _"We should thank you! Thank you for visiting!" they sang together._

 _"But you should make this place look better. Try planting more flowers," Zoe suggested._

 _"We can help," Daisuke smiled._

 _After that they all got to work and as things were winding down everything looked great._

 _Daisuke giggled as he watched Neemon and Bokumon try to help._

 _"Poor Bokumon," he giggled as Neemon dumped mud all over him._

 _"There! If we keep working, this place will look as good as new in no time!" Zoe smiled._

 _"Won't it?" she asked as a few Floramon started to look down._

 _"The Mushroomon will wreck it" they whimpered._

 _"Mushroomon?" Zoe said looking confused and just as she said that three purple mushroom Digimon came out of nowhere._

 _"Nice try, but bye bye!" they yelled and threw yellow mushroom bombs that destroyed all of the flowers they'd all finished planting._

 _"We are the Mushroomon Brothers!" they announced as they jumped back into the air._

 _"Oh no! Not again," the Floramon cried._

 _"We thought you understood that planting flowers is a big waste of time," one of the Mushroomon laughed._

 _"Please don't wreck all of our flowers" Floramon cried._

 _"Giggle Boom!" they laughed and threw a gaseous bomb at the flower Digimon that caused them to burst into giggles._

 _"What's so funny? They're trouble!" Zoe asked looking around._

 _"You would be laughing too if you were a Floramon. They get to tired from laughing there guts out that they are too tired to planet anymore flowers," the Mushroomon said._

 _"What did we ever do to you? We used to greet the visitors together, remember?" one giggling Floramon managed to ask._

 _"You Floramon were always the favorites. The visitors liked you better!" a Mushroomon growled._

 _"Wow they have problems," Daisuke muttered. The others nodded in agreement._

 _"That's not true! They loved your mushroom muse. They liked it even better then our soup!" the Floramon giggled._

 _"Enough! Mushroom Mash!" they yelled._

 _Zoe ran and grabbed Daisuke while JP ran the other way._

 _"They're toasting this place like a English muffin!" JP yelped as the Mushroomon destroyed the house behind them._

 _"It's over! We've had it with your flower power," the Mushroomon yelled._

 _"Hey Neemon, think those Mushroomon have been turned evil?" Bokumon asked._

 _"Look Bokumon, she's staring at something," Neemon said pointing at Zoe._

 _"Huh?" Bokumon turned to look._

 _"Hold it!" Zoe yelled and walked up to them and slapped a Mushroomon in the face._

 _"Hey now! That's my brother you hit! Why'd you hit him?" one cried._

 _"You need to learn how to get along! Just because you feel like your getting the short end of the stick it doesn't give you the right to go around destroying things!" she yelled angrily._

 _"Yeah! Now listen up! You can't just come marching in here with your purple hat's because there just plain ugly. Right Zoe?" JP asked the blonde girl next to him._

 _"That was wrong. You insulted them," Daisuke said as Zoe nodded in agreement._

 _"Get him!" the Mushroomon yelled throwing booms at JP as he ran away._

 _"Hello? Help me!" he yelled holding up his D-Tector that had started flashing again._

 _"JP!" Zoe yelled as he was thrown backward from one of the blasts._

 _A pink ball of light suddenly zoomed out of the lung tree._

 _"Yeah! My sprit!" JP said holding up his D-Tector._

 _"Neemon look! JP's going to digivolve!" Bokumon yelped._

 _"Na. It's pink and looks girly. I think its Zoe's," Daisuke stated tilting his head._

 _"Oh no this isn't good!" the Mushroomon brother's cried_

 _"Hey Zoe your D-Tector is glowing!" Daisuke said to her._

 _"Huh? Your right," she said taking out her pink one making the sprit go straight past JP and over to her._

 _"It is time," a familiar female voice stated from Zoe's D-Tector._

 _"SPIRT!" Zoe yelled as a data loop appeared around her hand and she slammed it against her D-Tector._

 _"Execute!" she screamed as data looped around her and a butterfly shape appeared above her._

 _"Spirit Evolution!" Zoe yelled as she disappeared in a loop of data. When the data disappeared there in Zoe's place was a beautiful purple haired girl. She had on a pink bikini like body brace with a metal bar headset that covered her eye's and then she had butterfly wing's._

 _"That's Zoe? Wow she looks beautiful," Daisuke awed._

 _"Zoe did it, instead of me" JP whimpered._

 _"Would you really like to be a girl?" Daisuke asked him with a snort._

 _"Err… Well no, not really" JP said chuckling slightly._

 _"Wow she's a pink butterfly," Neemon giggled._

 _"She's not a butterfly, she's the Warrior of Wind Kazemon," Bokumon cried._

 _"K-Kazemon," Daisuke whispered softly._

 _"Evil Digimon be purified by the wind!" Kazemon yelled._

 _"Nice try butterfly! Bye bye!" the Mushroomon yelled as they attack her._

 _"Fungus Crusher!" they yelled loudly throwing mushrooms at her._

 _"That's not very nice. How about we make mushroom soup...Tempest Twist!" she yelled as she got down on her hands in a handstand, spread out her legs, and then spun around very quickly to create a strong force of wind hitting the Mushroomon and pushing them away._

 _"Fine you win this round… How about this one!" they said getting up and jumping together._

 _"MUSHROOMON DIGIVOVE TO… WOODMON!" and in the Mushroomon place was a large log looking Digimon with arms and leg's_

 _"Roseo Temporal!" Kazemon yelled as she rapidly kicked the Woodmon's bark with both of her legs._

 _"Your bark is harder then your bite," she growled loudly before pushing herself backwards launching into a back flip._

 _"Hmm… Okay, how about Love Tap!" she yelled flying super fast at Woodmon before tapping him with her rear to cause temporary feelings of attraction._

 _Woodmon looked at her with red hearts in his eyes before shacking his head to get rid of the feelings._

 _"Woody Smash!" he yelled throwing his arm out and punched Kazemon._

 _"KAZEMON!" everyone yelled as she fell to the floor and turned back to her human self._

 _"HEY" yelled a voice that sent shivers go up Daisuke's back, turning around he saw Koji._

 _"Koji," he smiled when the other boy turned into Lobomon._

 _"Now that you've been turned evil be purified by the light," he said leaping over Woodmon._

 _"Lobo Kendo!" he yelled taking out his twin beam swords and cutting at Woodmon before swiping the fractal code that would turn him back into the three Mushroomon._

 _"He did it!" they cheered as Mushroomon looked around._

 _"Aww what hit my head?" they said together rubbing there heads._

 _"Thanks! You're a really good guy," Zoe smiled leaned down to help Koji up._

 _He ignored her offered hand and pushed himself up and looked at his D-Tector as it let out the digi code for the village giving it back it's leafs and flowers._

 _"Oh wow! It's beautiful," Daisuke gasped._

 _"Geeze why am I even trying to like a guy like him?" Zoe said walking over to the others as Koji left without so much as a word of greeting or goodbye._

 _"We have returned!" yelled a familiar voice._

 _"Takuya!" Daisuke smiled at his older brother as he and Tommy came into view._

 _"Takuya you missed it! Zoe turned into the Warrior of Wind!" Daisuke yelled wavering his arms around._

 _"Nice try Daisuke. I'm not falling for that one," Takuya laughed._

 _"What's wrong with you? You think just because I'm a girl I can't fight?" Zoe yelled hitting Takuya outside the head and setting off another fight between them._

 _"Geeze I wish I was an only child," Daisuke sighed._

 _End Flash Back/Dream_

* * *

 **(Daisuke's POV)**

Everything was dark for a bit and then suddenly I heard pounding on my chest.

"Daisuke!" I heard a voice yell as it jumped up and down. "Daisuke!"

"Err… DemiVeemon?" I groaned as he woke up and stared at the short blue Digimon who stared back at him.

"Good morning-!" the little guy said cutely but then he was cut off when I threw him across the room feeling grumpy.

"Gah!" the other person now identified as Jun gasped and ran to catch him.

"You knew he would do that!" DemiVeemon cried to the other person who I looked to see was Koji.

"Haha sorry, but he takes after Takuya that way. For some reason they were never really morning people," Koichi said nervously feeling sorry for the little digimon.

"Oh" DemiVeemon gasped as he finally got the message.

"Hmm… Next time you two to wake me up be a little quitter, my head is starting to hurt" I moaned as I sat on my bed with my hand on my head trying to ease the headache I woke up with for no reason.

"Haha, but you have that picnic with the others," Jun said.

"Huh? Oh yeah," I mumbled rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I started falling asleep on Koichi's shoulder as he sat next to me.

"Better get up ready then," Koichi said as turned to leave the bed to help me get ready.

"Here's medicine for your headache, it should have an effect on you by the time you get to school.

"Oh Jun?" I then called suddenly remembering something.

"Yeah?" the redhead girl looked over her shoulder.

"Tonight mum and dad aren't going to be home again are they?" I asked softly as the twins eyes softly.

"No, this time they're going to be talking with Takuya's doctor," she frowned.

"I hope he's getting better," I sighed.

"I'll let you get ready," Jun said softly as she left the wall she was leaning on and went to get ready for a day.

After getting dressed with the help of the twins and having something to eat, Daisuke began to walk down the hill to his school.

"Hey Daisuke!" called a voice from on top of his head.

"Yeah DemiVeemon?" I asked with my hands behind his head much like my used to.

Some of his habits stuck to me after he was in the hospital. I just think it's because I've been around him for so long when I was a kid.

"Will I ever get to meet Takuya?" the blue Digimon asked.

"What? Yeah! Of course you will," I said softly.

"Really? When?" DemiVeemon asked excitedly.

"Oh, umm… well… when he gets better," I said with a forced smile.

"But-!" the Digimon was cut of by a girl with brown hair who was waving at them in front of the school.

"Morning Kari," I smiled as he stopped in front of her.

"Morning Daisuke," she smiled shyly making me a bit confused on why she was acting differently than usual.

"Aren't the others supposed to be here?" I asked looking around.

"Is that all you can think about?" Kari snapped under her breath but I heard her.

"Sorry Kari?" I blinked and looked at my friend feeling confused.

"Uhh… I mean… they're running a little late," Kari stuttered as she blushed.

"Okaaay… Hey! Here they come now," I said pointing up at the three figures on the hill walking down.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Kari asked to cover her slip with me.

'I wonder what's gotten into her?' I thought to myself as we grouped together.

"I stopped at a drinking fountain to give Poromon a bath. It's a long story," the purple haired girl laughed shyly.

"Never mind that, lets go," I smiled as they turned to enter the school.

"Hey I wonder if the Digital World is open on Saturdays," Yolei joked as we entered the computer room when suddenly the door was pulled open again making everyone but me freeze.

There standing in the doorway was a girl with short pink hair. Her name was Mimi a girl who I knew was a digidestend and I met her in the convention center when myotismon was attacking the city all those years ago.

"I'm sorry but are you supposed to be here?" the girl asked looking at everyone.

"Mimi!" Kari, TK and their Digimon gasped while Yolei and Cody along with their Digimon and DemiVeemon freaked out.

"Hey Mimi, haven't been trapped in a convention center again" I joked making the other two laugh.

"Umm… TK? Kari? Daisuke too! It's been a while, you all sure have grown!" Mimi said surprised.

"Yep, Yolei, Cody this is one of our other DigiDestined friends, Mimi," TK explained.

"Hi Mimi! Sora told us all about you," Yolei smiled.

"I spoke to her recently and she told me all about you too," Mimi giggled.

"Gatomon, Patamon, how you've been?" the pink haired girl asked perkily.

"Other then being stuffed in a nap sack we're fine," Gatomon moaned.

'Wow she reminds me of Zoe now that I really pay attention to her, but Zoe would never die her hair her favorite color' Daisuke thought to himself with the ghost of a smile

"It's so good to see you! When did you get back?" Kari asked the girl.

"This morning. I was walking past the school, and just had to take a look for old times sake, but anyway why are you all here?" she answered smiling.

"Oh we all thought we'd go on a nice picnic in the Digital World," TK said.

"The Digital World?" Mimi gasped shocked.

'She probably didn't have time to do it when they went to the digital world, we did kind of though, the good ole days' I thought to myself thinking of all the meat apples we would eat.

"Maybe Mimi can come with us!" Yolei giggled happily.

"I haven't been there in so long… would it be alright if I came along?" Mimi asked tilting her head.

"Of course!" Yolei yelled waving her hand around.

"But Yolei, we haven't brought enough sodas" TK said simply.

"Oh no!" Yolei gasped.

"Na, don't worry about it. Mimi can have mine, old times sake right?" I smiled at the pink haired girl who smiled back laughing a bit.

"Yep! Guess I owe you 2 things right?" Mimi giggled.

I only blinked blankly in reply making Kari giggle as I remembered what happened a while back and how much I didn't like it.

"Digi Port open!" Yolei yelled as she and the others where sucked through the computer screen.

"Hey good news guys! Look around. I don't see any Control Spires anywhere, do you?" I grinned, looking around.

"No sir," everyone laughed as they walked along.

"How cool! I'm back the Digital World and it hasn't changed," Mimi gasped looking around.

'Guess not much time has passed in the digital world for them since they left, unlike us, it changed too much for me' I thought to myself.

"I wonder if I'll see Palmon again?" she mused out loud.

"I'm sure you will Mimi," I smiled at the pink girl, when suddenly Kari knocked Mimi to the side making it look like an accident.

"Kari? Why did you push Mimi out of the way?" I asked cluelessly confused the girl of light would do that to her fellow teammate and friend.

"Gah! You really are clueless," Kari groaned as she stopped ahead slapping her forehead.

"Err… Was it something I said? I asked tilting his head as TK and Yolie covered their mouths for some reason to stop laughing while Cody was just as confused as me.

"Oh I see," Mimi giggled.

"See what?" I sighed felling a bit frustrated , looking at the 2 older girls.

"Oh never mind. How about you tell me about this Digimon Emperor Izzy's been telling me about?" she smiled softly.

"Oh yeah. He builds these Control Spires, tries to take over the Digital World and blah blah blah…It's a it dumb" I mumbled.

"So as long as there's no Control Spire in the area, we're safe?" Mimi asked worriedly.

"Yeah. That's why we picked this spot to go on our picnic" Yolei said butting in.

"Wow. We would have never thought about having a picnic back in the old days because we'd be too worried about over grown ants" Mimi laughed.

"I remember all the times we had little small breaks, it made me think it was a picnic" I slipped.

"Huh? What do you mean I remember" Kari, Mimi and TK asked at the same time as the other two stared at him.

"Shoot you heard me" I said softly as I panicked.

"Daisuke breathe you might get hurt again for some reason and then Jun will have a fit!" Veemon said popping up next to me as I acted out a panic attack.

"I'm good now" I said pretending to calm down as Mimi,TK Kari calmed down and left the subject with neglected looks, Yolei and Cody seemed to accept the explanation.

"Hey guys! Roll the mat out over here and dish out the food!" Cody said wavering his short arms around under the shade of a tree.

"Wha? Sorry Cody, but I think it's too early to have lunch," TK sighed.

"Well then you can eat later," Yolei and I, said at the same time feeling hungry.

Yolei gasped and glanced at me and I blinked in surprise but smiled at her. It made the purple haired girl look away from him with a blush.

"Huh? Was it something I said" I said as I blinked in confusion.

"What is it with me making girls upset to day?" I said helping Cody roll out the mat while Kari – who had seen the scene between Daisuke and Yolei – was fuming slightly for some reason.

"I brought this from my family's shop. You want one?" Yolei asked holding a chocolate covered rice ball out to Mimi.

"Is that what I think it is? A chocolate covered rice ball? I haven't had one since I was a kid!" she gasped taking it from the purple haired girl.

"What would you have?" Yolei giggled turning to Hawkmon.

"I'll have whatever Armadillomon is having," he said watching as the big yellow Digimon stuff his mouth with a black roll.

"Oh he's having sushi," Yolei laughed.

"Great! I'll have one sushi please," Hawkmon said holding up his wing.

"Right! Coming right at ya buddy," Armadillomon said throwing the bird Digimon a black roll.

"No Armadillomon! You must never throw food," Cody gasped as the sushi flew past Hawkmon and the bird Digimon ran after it.

"Wait Hawkmon!" Yolei gasped running after her Digimon.

"Wait little sushi roll!" Hawkmon cried.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I don't like that they're going off in to the woods alone" Mimi thought worriedly before going after them.

* * *

 **Some time later…**

"Hey umm… Guys? Yolei and Mimi haven't returned yet and I'm getting worried," Kari said standing up.

"Yeah, she's right," TK agreed as Cody snd I followed when suddenly my digivice went off.

"Huh?" I blinked as he pulled the device out.

"I think it's from Yolei but the signal is kinda weak," I said looking at his screen.

"That means they must be near by," TK said leaning closer. "But in what direction?" He asked

"The Digimon Emperor must be blocking the signal," Cody frowned.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh I hope they're all right," Kari whispered.

"Hey I'm sure they're fine," I said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah, your right," she said forcing a smile and blushing again for some weird reason.

"Hey look! Yolei's signal is coming in strong," I said with a grin making her pout a bit.

"That means they must have been able to take care of whatever was interfering with the signal," Cody said happily.

"Alright! Way to go Yolei!" both TK and I cheered at the same time.

"Lets go," Kari laughed as they began to follow Yolei's signal.

"Hey Daisuke!" yelled a familiar voice. Looking up they saw the two missing girls.

"Hey guys!" Daisuke and the other cheered as they joined Yolei and Mimi.

"Mimi!" We yelled as we ran up to the 2.

Everyone looked up at the large green cactus Digimon.

"Huh? Tokomon?" Mimi blinked her partner.

"I'll protect this place for now," Tokomon said proudly.

"Never thought I'd see one again" I said making the others look at me weirdly again but then letting it slide as I sighed glad they never said anything about my slip up.

"Who's that?" Cody asked

"That's Mimi's partner," Yolei replied laughing.

"Well Tokomon? Call us if you need us!" I smiled as they left though to go home.

After saying goodbye to Mimi everyone was walking home until we had to split.

"See ya everyone!" I said as he turned to walk up the hill to the hospital as I left I did hear something.

"By they way how do you know Mimi?" Kari asked.

"Well when Myotismon took kids to the convention center and made us fall asleep I made friends with Daisuke when he got lost from his parents, when I complained about being thirsty he bought me a water bottle. Today reminded us at that and now I owe him 2 times." Mimi explained to the group.

They group laughed "Looks like people are getting to know Daisuke and we don't even notice it" Kari said as I decided to actually sprint to the hospital

Once inside I saw Joe and as all ways sitting behind the reception desk talking for a bit.

"Ah Daisuke! You're back," Joe smiled.

"Yep. I haven't come by to see Oniisan in a long time so I thought I'd see him before I went home" I said as I smiled back.

"Right. He's still in room 142," Joe smiled.

"Yeah, I know," I laughed as I went to the hallway the Kido's looking at me with sympathy.

"Daisuke!" called as I turned around.

"I know about the digidestined your safe to bring out your partner anytime you want when I'm around if you want" He called after me as I smiled in thanks as I walked walked down the white halls before entering room 142

"Hey Oniisan," I whispered as he closed the door behind him and sat down on in the chair next to the sleeping boy.

"Girls sure are weird Oniisan. Now I know what you meant by staying away from the enemy but of course you did get a few punches from two girls we know very well," Daisuke managed a laugh as tears started to build up in his eyes when suddenly there was a muffled sound from his backpack.

"Oh right. I wanted you to meet my friend. You've probably noticed him but we've never introduced him to you" I said taking off the blue backpack to open it and out popped a little blue Digimon who jumped up onto my head.

"Daisuke~! It smells in there," the Digimon cried before snapping his attention to the boy in bed "who's that?" he asked innocently.

"DemiVeemon, I want you to meet my Oniisan, Takuya-Oniisan," I said taking his partner off his head.

"The fire boy?" DemiVeemon asked softly.

"That's right," Daisuke nodded.

"He he… Nice to meet ya the person now known as Daisuke's Oniisan," DemiVeemon wiggled his hand around.

"Huh? How come he's not answering me Daisuke?" DemiVeemon said looking down at his human partner.

"That's because he's in a coma," Daisuke said petting the little Digimon on his head.

"Coma?" DemiVeemon tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah… It means that he's been asleep for a very long time and we don't know when he'll wake up again," Daisuke said smiling sadly.

"Oh…Is that why he was always sleeping whenever we came?" DemiVeemon nodded in understanding, feeling bad for his partner.

"It's late. Lets go home," I whispered as DemiVeemon jumped back into the backpack.

As they got closer to home, I notice a familiar brown haired boy leave.

"Tai-senpai?" Daisuke yelped as the boy turned to him.

"Hey Daisuke. What's up?" the older boy asked as he stopped in front of him.

"Oh nothing really. What are you doing here?" Daisuke asked.

"You're forgetting that Jun and I are English and math partners" the boy said as DemiVeemon poked his head out from Daisuke backpack.

"Hey DemiVeemon," Tai greeted the Digimon.

"Hey Tai-Tai," DemiVeemon giggled waving his hand around.

"Hey Daisuke, umm… I know that this is kind of personal question and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but back in Jun's room-" Tai stared.

"Wait, you were in my sister's bedroom?" I asked suspiciously messing around with him.

"Err… yeah, but not what you think, we where doing our project" Tai yelped waving his hands around.

"It's okay Tai-senpai, I believe you," I laughed, dropping the angry act.

"…Anyway Jun had this photo on her bed stand of her, you and this other boy, I was wondering who he was?" Tai asked shocking Daisuke.

"Y-you saw h-him?" I choked out.

"Yeah," Tai nodded.

"H-he's… Well ,h-he's family," I said looking down feeling tears.

"Oh he's family," Tai sighed in relief.

"Wait, were you worried that he was her boyfriend?" I said coking on my upcoming laughter.

"S-shut up" Tai yelled.

"To tell you the truth Tai, he may not her boyfriend but he is something very important to Jun and I," I smiled tilting his head.

"You must be very fond of this boy," Tai said noticing how Daisuke's dull eyes brighten up while talking.

"Yeah, he was my roll model," I grinned.

"Roll model huh?" Tai mumbled felling a little intimidated by this mystery boy.

"Yeah… Hey that reminds me, we meet Mimi today. She's not as bad as you made her out to be" Daisuke said.

"Yeah well you didn't meet her when she was 10," Tai said making a face that made I laugh.

"Anyway I'm late for dinner which is good so I'll see ya around" Tai said as he walked past the red head.

"Tai-Sendai, wait up" I waved as I walked to into the door grabbing some food for the siblings because he knew how bad their mom's cooking was.

"Here ya go! A safe package!" I said as I gave it to him and went inside the house.

"Jun I'm home!" Daisuke called walking through the door.

"Hey! Mom and Dad aren't home as always so I'm ordering take out," Jun said from the kitchen as the twins were watching TV.

"Oh? What are you ordering?" I asked letting DemiVeemon out.

"Hmm… I was thinking along the lines of that new fast food shop," the older redhead smiled.

"Ah. That's fine I guess… Hey Jun did you know that Tai saw Takuya in your photo," I said turning to his sister as the twins woke up and listened in on the conversation.

"Huh? I suppose so. I mean the photo was in plain sight… I thought you would I told them about Takuya," Jun said confused.

"Yeah, I also told them about our trip to the Digital World and becoming warriors," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You're not ready to tell them but you have to tell them sooner or later," Jun signed with her hand's on her hips.

"They'll find out eventually." Koji added

"I like later," I mumbled.

"They're your friends Daisuke and they're also DigiDestined. I'm sure they will understand," Koichi said said.

"Yeah yeah… Hey Koji someone's trying to steal your girl," I grinned evily.

"Yeah okay….HEY WAIT! WHAT?" Koji and Jun yelled as I took off.

"We aren't even dating! And who's trying to 'steal' me as you put it?" They demanded chasing me as Koichi looked on amused.

"Oh no one dear sister, and friend" I said as he closed his bedroom door.

"Gah! Little brothers!" Jun growled as she stared to walk away as Koji mumbled something similar.

"Oh and Jun and Koji? Keep telling yourself that. Cause you know that you and Koji love~ each other!" I giggled peering out from behind his bedroom door.

"Say what?" Jun yelped.

"Oh well. I suppose it's all right that you're so ignorant because you're not allowed to have a boyfriend anyways. That's what Takuya-Oniisan once told me," I stated leaning against his bedroom doorframe.

"That's only until I'm 30… BUT THAT DOESN'T COUNT!" Jun yelled as I laughed.

"Right~! Whatever you say," I said going back into my room dogging a stuffed animal thrown by Koji while Koichi was laughing and poor DemiVeemon looked on the scene with a growing sense of confusion.

"What's a boyfriend?" the small blue Digimon wondered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. It takes me about a week to rewrite and edit a chapter from the story along with school. (Not very fun btw) But I'm dealing with it for now. Plus I finally get to go ALGEBRA! I'm so HAPPY! Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 _Flash Back_

 _"Hey cool! My ears are full of sand," a yellow rabbit Digimon giggled as a gust of sand whipped past the group of seven._

 _"Yes and your head is full of rocks," a white bear Digimon groaned following the five human kids._

 _"Wow I h-haven't been in a w-wind this strong since… w-well never," the little boy wearing an orange hat said._

 _"Yeah. Me neither," the short red haired boy agreed as he walked next to the other smaller boy who was only an inch taller then him._

 _"Coming Thru!" yelled a high pitch voice._

 _Looking up the group saw a purple and yellow Trailmon zooming along the tracks and was headed right for them._

 _"Gah!" everyone gasped as a taller redhead gripped the shorter redhead and the orange hat wearing boy's hands and pulled them out the way. The only girl of the group jumped out the way with the last boy who a little thick set. The poor boy tripped as he followed her, landing on his backside._

 _"Damn! Why do things in the Digital World always come out of nowhere?" the older red-haired boy groaned as he watched the girl help the heavy set boy up._

 _"Well Takuya my boy we are walking on train tracks," the white bear like Digimon said to the boy._

 _"So?" Takuya shrugged._

 _"So where there's tracks there's a train. It's kinda like the whole smoke and fire thing," the Digimon said with a sighed as they walked up to a green gate._

 _"What the fu-" the shorter red-haired boy began._

 _"Watch your language Daisuke," the blonde girl said with narrowed eyes._

 _"What the fudge?" Daisuke grinned as the girl giggled._

 _"Better," she smiled before turning to Takuya._

 _"He bet he learns all those bad words from you. Some older brother you are," she huffed._

 _"I'm trying the best I can. Daisuke doesn't swear anyways he hates it so he only uses substitutes" Takuya muttered looking down as a black aura began to curl around him._

 _"Nah. I think Takuya-Oniisan is the best" both Daisuke and the other short boy said solemnly before laughing like mad but at least they'd cheered up Takuya…. right?_

 _"You know, if I didn't know any better I would have thought with all your speaking in unison that you and Tommy were twins, Daisuke," the girl said staring at them, making both boys grin._

 _"What you didn't know that we were?" Daisuke joked. "Can't you see the resemblance?"_

 _The girl laughed._

 _"Ah well. I might not be a twin, but Takuya is," Daisuke suddenly said._

 _"Wha? Really?" the girl asked shocked._

 _"Yep. Junie. She's my older sister and Takuya's younger twin," Daisuke nodded as he turned to look at the girl while the other's were arguing with a bunch bug like Digimon hanging down from the gate to a large building that looked like a factory._

 _"Stop! What we're trying to say is get out!" three of the bug like Digimon sang._

 _"Wow. They're rude like you are," Daisuke said to his older brother._

 _"Whatcha talking about?" Takuya sweat dropped as he leaned down to the younger boy's level._

 _"Gah! Move aside. This is a lady's job," the girl growled as all of the boys' stomachs growled._

 _"Excuse me, but we were only here for a tour of the factory," she said walking forward as the bug Digimon turned each other._

 _"Hey Z, lets make the first tour stop the exit, okay?" the large boy grumbled._

 _"Then come on down!" the bug Digimon sang making the boy gape in surprise and fall over._

 _"You okay JP?" Daisuke asked him as he helped the older boy up._

 _"Yeah kid, don't worry," JP frowned._

 _"But you've been upset for a long time," Daisuke mumbled._

 _"Nah, don't worry about me," JP grinned and ruffled Daisuke's hair._

 _"Hey! Don't mess with my hair!" Daisuke yelled covering his red spikes._

 _"Not to be rude or anything Daisuke, but I think they were messed up a long time ago," JP laughed._

 _"Whatever," Daisuke moped_

 _"Lets go buddy!" Takuya yelled as he suddenly popped up and hoisted Daisuke over his shoulder._

 _"Hey! Put me down! Takuya!" Daisuke yelled kicking his legs his older brother ran for the door to the factory._

 _Once in Takuya had to but his brother down because of a red mark forming on his cheek._

 _"…Sorry," Daisuke mumbled rubbing the back of his head._

 _"You should be glad that you're my little brother and not some other punk kid," Takuya moaned at him as the others where led to a glass wall._

 _"Bokumon?" called Tommy as green Digimon walked around._

 _"Goblimon. They're horrible Digimon, so watch out for them" Bokumon said softly._

 _"Right," everyone nodded._

 _"Are you enjoying your tour?" asked one of the green bug Digimon asked._

 _"Yeah," Zoe grinned._

 _"Well then, do you have any questions?" the Digimon asked._

 _"Yeah, can we slide on this floor in are socks?" Neemon asked._

 _"Yeah can we?" Tommy and Daisuke giggled._

 _"If you feel you must, go ahead," the Digimon replied._

 _"Seriously? Yeah!" both boys cheered and began to take of their shoe's while Zoe and Takuya laughed at their childish actions._

 _"Don't laugh at me Takuya! You know that you want to join us!" Daisuke said looking at his older brother._

 _"Ha ha! Well I um…" Takuya laughed nervously knowing his brother was right. He did want to slide on the floor in his socks, but wasn't sure if it was an appropriate way for an older brother to act after the scolding he'd gotten from Zoe earilier._

 _"Ah, I have an question. Where's the bathroom?" JP asked while Tommy, Daisuke and Neemon stared to slide up and down the floor._

 _"It's on the left," the Digimon called as JP took of down the hallway._

 _"Wheeeee!" laughed the younger boys as they slide surfing style down the halls._

 _"That was a good one boys!" Zoe laughed clapping her hands._

 _"Mmm…" Takuya hummed as he leaned against the glass wall. It did look fun._

 _"Gah! Hey JP hurry it up! Did you full in or something?" Takuya yelled distractedly._

 _"Geez, you're supposed to be Daisuke's role model," Zoe huffed tapping her foot as JP made his way back._

 _"Never hit a girl, never hit a girl," Takuya chanted quietly to himself._

 _"Sorry, but I had to do a number two," laughed JP as he rejoined them._

 _"…And JP probably bruises like a peach," Takuya muttered quietly to himself as Tommy and Daisuke put their shoe's back on._

 _"This way," the bug Digimon said leading them away._

 _After showing them the production line for the gray fans that the factory made, the Digimon finally took them to the cafeteria to have lunch._

 _"Err…" everyone stared at the plates full of batteries that were placed before them._

 _"So, um, what do you call this?" Zoe asked nervously._

 _"A nine bolt omelet?" Neemon asked tilting his head._

 _"Eat up everybody," one the bug Digimon giggled._

 _"It looks really lovely but we can't eat this," Zoe frowned before they turned to look at a few robot Digimon eating the batteries._

 _"How about a double A pig?" the Digimon asked._

 _"No thanks!" everyone yelled together making Daisuke chuckle._

 _"Lets go," Takuya sighed as they left._

 _"I'm worried we might have offended the Digimon here," Zoe frowned as they walked to the gate._

 _"More than lunch offended us?" Takuya joked._

 _"Can we go back to worrying about my stomach," JP whimpered as Takuya crushed a poor battery and kicked it away._

 _"Hey what's that?" Zoe asked leaning closer to look at a few building with a fence built around them._

 _"It's a building with a fence around it. Is that more obvious for you?" Bokumon asked._

 _"Lets check it out," Takuya said._

 _"Yeah," Daisuke agreed and followed his older brother to an old house._

 _"So this…?" Takuya began._

 _"Is where the Kokuwamon live?" Daisuke finished, tilting his head._

 _"At least they're out in the sunshine," Neemon said._

 _"Yes, where they can sweat and rust," Bokumon sighed._

 _"Rust?" Daisuke gasped, appalled._

 _"You're kinda funny looking," a young Kokuwamon giggled as it looked up at JP._

 _"Oh?" JP laughed._

 _"Let us go inside," an older Kokuwamon said quietly._

 _"Okay" everyone agreed and followed the Digimon into one of the many mud building when Daisuke suddenly stopped, feeling a shiver go up his spin. Something didn't feel right._

 _"What's wrong?" Takuya asked as he stopped in front of his brother._

 _"N-nothing. I just f-feel like something bad is about to h-happen," Daisuke said scared._

 _"Don't worry buddy. If anything happens I'll protect you," Takuya said with a warm brotherly smile. Takuya was a good older brother when it counted._

 _"Yeah," Daisuke said distractedly._

 _"Want a piggyback ride?" Takuya asked turning around squatting down._

 _"Okay," Daisuke grinned and climbed up onto his older brother's back._

 _"Feel better?" Takuya asked._

 _"Hai," Daisuke whispered, hugging his arms around Takuya's neck. "Thanks Takuya-Oniisan."_

 _"No problem buddy," Takuya grinned. What were older brothers for?_

 _"Come on you guys!" yelled Zoe._

 _"Coming!" Takuya yelled running towards the building with Daisuke slowly falling asleep on his back._

 _"Well once there and now we're here. Here not there," an old Kokuwamon said sitting down on a wooden stool._

 _"If I said I understood that at all, I'd be lying," Zoe sighed_

 _"Hmm," Daisuke mumbled into Takuya's shoulder._

 _"Yeah, I'm lost too," Tommy frowned._

 _"Sorry but the elder's charge is old, maybe it would make more sense if I explained," a younger Kokuwamon said walking forward._

 _"Zzz…"_

 _Takuya chuckled quietly as he heard his brother fall soundly asleep._

 _"We Kokuwamon lived peacefully in the past. We slept under the trees and played tag, until one day with out warning the Goblimon attacked and enslaved us to making this factory work, and if we didn't work hard enough they would scare us," the Kokuwamon said._

 _"Not there but here," the old Kokuwamon whimpered._

 _"Man that just blows," Tommy grumbled._

 _"Yeah. It's just terrible! We have to help," Zoe gasped._

 _"I had a feeling something was wrong. My gut told me," JP groaned._

 _"Great. Even your stomach is a know it all. So how come they need your labor in such a modern factory?" Takuya asked turning back to the robot Digimon with Daisuke snuggled up against his back._

 _"Labor is just a bonus to them. They torture us everyday. You see they would never let you outsiders see what is really going on," a Kokuwamon whimpered sadly._

 _"So that was the noise I heard when I came out of the bathroom," JP sighed as if he could have stopped it some how._

 _"Scary here," the old Kokuwamon whimpered._

 _"We go through this everyday. It's not very fun," a Kokuwamon said._

 _"Well, w-why don't you l-leave?" Tommy asked._

 _"Yeah! When the going gets to hard the really smart ones take off" JP said making Takuya angry. Of course he could do anything to the boy, but he wouldn't risk disturbing and hurting his brother just to punch JP._

 _"Are you out of your mind? If they take off, the Goblimon will track them down and smash them to pieces," Takuya yelled at him._

 _"Let me guess. You have a great idea saying that they should band together and fight back," JP snapped._

 _"We're not really fighters and for running away we can't because the grounds are just too tight," the Kokuwamon said._

 _"Well it seems that those are your only two options," Takuya said._

 _"I supposed that if we had to chose we would chose the running part," a Kokuwamon said simply._

 _"If you run now you'll never stop running, but if you fight them you could be free forever. You wouldn't have to do it alone. We'll help you beat them!" Takuya said gripping the sleeping boy tighter._

 _"Hey! Who died and made you leader? What if we don't want any part of this fight?" JP yelled._

 _"I'm in," both Tommy and Zoe said standing up._

 _"Great," JP sighed sadly, seeing he was outvoted._

 _Later everyone was standing around a paper with an plan drawn out on it._

 _"Okay everyone, listen up. We're going to do this tonight," Takuya said before he explained his plan to everyone else while JP sat off to the side with the sleeping boy next to him._

 _"You sure do sleep for a long time kid," JP groaned staring at the short redhead._

 _"Ah," Daisuke groaned and sat up._

 _"Hmm?" Daisuke looked around while he rubbed his eyes._

 _"What I miss?" he asked._

 _"A lot," JP said grimly before he started to explain everything that younger boy had missed._

 _"Great," Daisuke frowned._

 _"That's what I thought," JP sighed._

 _"How are we supposed to help when we don't have sprits?" Daisuke asked before looking at the others._

 _"Cool huh? Just like the ones I used to come up with for my army men," Takuya laughed/_

 _"Did he-?" JP stared._

 _"Yep. He used to make me play to," Daisuke said with his hands in his pockets._

 _"Wow. Some brother," JP muttered._

 _"Yeah, but he's not always like that. He's the best brother I could have even if he don't know that…yet," Daisuke said softly._

 _"Hey Daisuke! You're awake! Did JP fill you in on what's going on?" Takuya asked him_

 _"Yeah," Daisuke said nodding._

 _"Great," Takuya grinned._

 _"I'm not going" JP suddenly said shocking everyone._

 _" What are you saying JP?" Takuya yelled angry._

 _"I'm saying that you guys are on your own. You don't need me. You probably don't even want me here. I can't turn into a Digimon like you," JP muttered._

 _"I'll never know what your problem is," Takuya cried, sounding exasperated._

 _"My problem is you! Trying to make me do what I don't want to," JP growled angry._

 _"Oh yeah?" Takuya snapped and was getting ready to punch the boy._

 _"Takuya-Oniisan?" yelped the shorter redhead._

 _"Huh?" Takuya froze and turned to his brother._

 _"Please don't fight with each other," Daisuke frowned._

 _"We understand what JP is going through," a Kokuwamon said as it jumped next to Daisuke and Tommy._

 _"You see, before we met you we never dreamed of fighting back. You have given us hope and that's something we haven't had in a long time," laughed the Kokuwamon._

 _Later on everyone had proceeded with the plan except JP, so Daisuke insisted that he would stay with the older boy much to the grudging relief of his brother. At least Daisuke would be out of harms way during the fight._

 _"Why did I even get on that stupid train? I can't do anything right in the Digital World," JP growled with his hands in his pockets._

 _Daisuke sighed as he looked up at the older boy with a sad smile. A second later a young Kokuwamon coming running up to them._

 _"Excuse me sir," the young robot Digimon said._

 _"Huh?" both boys turned to look at the robot._

 _"Do you really think we'll win?" it asked sounding scared._

 _"Don't worry. We'll get you back home," JP said softly as he knelt down._

 _"Yay! Thanks!" the young Kokuwamon giggled as Daisuke hugged the Digimon._

 _"B-but why aren't you two helping?" the Digimon suddenly asked._

 _"Huh?" Daisuke leaned back._

 _"Because we can't turn into a Digimon like the others," JP sighed._

 _"So that's what's been getting him down," Daisuke thought._

 _"But you don't always need to be strong. Just believe in yourself and others to do the fighting," the Digimon smiled._

 _"Yeah…" JP whispered before hoisting Daisuke up over his shoulder and taking off._

 _"HEY!" Daisuke cried as he sweat dropped. "Why doe's everyone carry me around like a doll?" he thought as JP ran past Kazemon's fight._

 _"Hey Kokuwamon! Where are the others?" JP asked as they stopped in front of a bunch of the robot Digimon._

 _"Hurry! The others are down here," the Kokuwamon said pointing down a hallway._

 _"I got to get into shape," JP huffed, making Daisuke laugh._

 _"T-Takuya-Agunimon" Daisuke gasped as they entered a large hall to see Agunimon fighting a large green bug-like Digimon._

 _"Shh! I have an idea," JP whispered before walking towards a crane positioned in the middle of the room._

 _"Hey JP? Um… Can you put me down now? My stomach is starting to hurt," Daisuke whispered._

 _"Huh? Oh sorry bud," JP laughed nervously and put the boy down before climbing up the ladder of the crane._

 _Daisuke grinned as JP made the crane grab the insect Digimon and pulled it away from Agunimon before throwing the Digimon over to a wall hitting it right in the face._

 _"Huh? JP! Daisuke!" Agunimon yelped._

 _"Look out JP!" Kumamon yelled as the bug Digimon turned around and attack the crane, snapping it in two revealing a familiar looking circle._

 _"A spirit! It must have been blocked out by the metal making it hard for the D-Tector's to pick it up," Bokumon gasped._

 _"Then it must belong to Daisuke or JP," Kumamon said leaning over to see who would be the next digi-human._

 _"JP, you try! It's gotta be yours," Daisuke said looking at the older boy._

 _"But don't you want it?" he asked surprised._

 _"You want it more," Daisuke grinned before shoving him over the edge and down towards the sprit._

 _Thankfully the Kokuwamon caught him and gently put him on the ground._

 _"Well lets find out if you're mine or not!" JP yelled holding out his D-Tector that started to glow._

 _"It is time," a familiar female voice stated from JP's D-Tector._

 _"SPIRT!" JP yelled as a data loop appeared around his hand and he slammed it against his D-Tector._

 _"Execute!" he screamed as the data looped around his and a beetle shape appeared above him._

 _"Spirit Evolution!" JP cried as he disappeared in a cocoon of data._

 _When the data disappeared in JP's place was a Warrior with beetle themed armor. The metal amour was blue and yellow with 4 large white wings sticking out his back. His helmet was a beetle's head that completely covered his face._

 _"So cool," Daisuke gasped at JP's Digimon form._

 _"Here we go buddy!" yelled Agunimon as he jumped down swiping up his brother before jumping away and putting him down with Bokumon, Neemon and Kumamon a safe distance from the fight._

 _"Who?" Kumamon asked turning to the white bear Digimon._

 _"Beetlemon the Warrior of Thunder," Bokumon explained._

 _"I'm a Digimon!" cried Beetlemon making everyone laugh before the bug Digimon attacked only to receive a lighting punch in the face for his trouble. It made him fly backwards and a loop of data looped around him._

 _"Ha! That was easy," Beetlemon said as his D-Tector swiped up the Digimon's fractal code._

 _"Yay JP!" cheered Daisuke as Kumamon and Agunimon turned back into their human selves._

 _After meeting the fight was over they all headed back to meet up with Zoe and explained everything to her._

 _"So you have Beetlemon now?" she asked._

 _"Yeah. Thunder rules," JP laughed._

 _"So that means only Daisuke's left," Zoe mused thoughtfully._

 _"Oh yeah, that reminds me… You put my little brother in danger!" a very angry Takuya yelled at JP._

 _"Gah! I'm sorry!" cried JP as he ran away from the fuming redhead._

 _"Get back here so I can pound you!" Takuya yelled after the thunder boy._

 _"That's a reason to stop?" JP cried._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

 **(COMPUTER ROOM DISUSE POV)**

"HEY" yelled an familiar voice.

I snapped out of my thoughts quick and fell backwards and hit the ground.

'Aw come on! It was just getting to the good part' I thought as I got up.

'Just realized it wasn't from a dream this time. At least they snapped me out of it' I thought

"Welcome back from dream land," Tai laughed as Matt peered over his shoulder.

"You sure do seem space out a lot. What do you think about? Usually it only happens when your sick" he asked.

"Huh? What do I think about? Hmm… I guess memories from when I was a child," I said shrugging with a ghost of a smile.

"Memories huh?" Matt mumbled.

"Yeah, so what I miss?" I asked as Tai helped me off the ground.

"Well there's a Control Spire that Greymon couldn't get, so TK said you guys would get it," Tai explained.

"Wha? Thanks a lot T.S. I was snapped out of it for this? Geez, Just kidding thanks for that" I said making the short blonde sighed.

"The way you act it's like you never have time for yourself," Kari giggled.

"I like reliving my past," I shrugged. "Got a lot of good memories. With Koji and Koichi around and my parents gone as usual and soccer Ive been busy"

"Your past?" Izzy asked suddenly sounding intrigued.

'Kari, TK and Matt must've told Izzy about my mark that's why Izzy is probably wondering about my past. I won't tell' I thought to myself as I decided to answer

"Mmm hmm," I nodded.

Izzy sighed, seeing that I had answered this truthfully, but only as far as I was willing to reveal.

"He still doesn't trust us," Izzy whispered to the other two teenage boys' who both nodded

"Well he's starting to trust me, but not enough," Tai whispered back.

'They think I can't hear them. Oh wells I'll just go along with that' I thought

"So shall we go?" Yale asked us.

"Hai!" everyone replied and stepped up to the computer screen.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Kari said as we were sucked through the screen.

"Oh wow," Cody gasped as everyone looked around.

They where standing in a metal town out looking up I realized it was a dome.

"Yeah" Yolei agreed.

"Intruder," yelled a robot like Digimon called Guardromon.

"Armadillomon?" called Cody.

"On it" Armadillomon said.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Cody cried to activate the Digiegg of Knowledge. Somewhere nearby I heard Yolei doing the same with Hawkmon.

Data looped around Armadillomon as he digivolved.

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOOOOOO… DIGMON! The Drill of Power!"

"Gold Rush!" Digmon yelled attacking the robot Digimon.

"There's to many of them! We have to head back," I yelled as more Guardromon appeared on the scene.

"I agree," Yolei nodded.

"We have to go back to the real world and come up with a good plan," TK added.

"I agree with TK this time" I stated worrying if something bad would happen like last time.

"Huh?" TK gasped and looked at the redhead.

"What?" I asked.

"You got my name right," TK blinked.

"Yeah well don't get used to it TJ," I grinned 'I love messing with him. It's too much fun'

Turning around, I called out to the others over my shoulder.

"Lets go!"

"Right!" everyone nodded and followed the me to the TV.

"Digi port open!" yelled Yolei as she and Cody when through first.

I suddenly stopped to see Kari really far behind us.

"Go!" TK yelled at the me.

"But Kari…" I said turning to the brown head girl behind them.

"Daisuke she'll be fine," TK said as he held up his digivice and went back to the real world i decided to wait for Kari.

Suddenly the TV got blasted into pieces by a Guardramon and Kari finally made it.

"Hey wait for me!" yelled cried Kari when she ran up to the TV.

"Kari no time to talk but run!" I yelled as I grabbed her hand and I dragged her and our partners far away. (The digimon were holding Kari's hand)

After running for a while we rested for a bit in an abandoned building so Kari could catch her breath.

"Daisuke how can you run like that and not be tired?" Kari asked me in between breaths

"All the running from the digital and soccer come in handy to me at times like this" I said perfectly fine.

"Now what are we going to do?" Kari asks

"Wait this out but need to be careful to not get caught. We need to try make our way to the control spiral while we wait for the others to show up" I explained.

"Alright. I'll email the others"

"Okay then. I'll take care of all digimon on the ground, you goal is to dodge lasers and destroy what I can't from the air as you get closer to the control spiral, I take care of the dark rings"

"Let's GO!"

* * *

 **Sometime later**

I had just destroyed some dark rings and apparently after you beat one the guardromon it will just shut down.

'I can't believe this happened. Takuya always made sure that we where okay first before worrying about himself,' I thought sadly 'But at least I prevented her from being alone'

Suddenly Flamedramon grabbed me and jumped onto the roof where Kari was.

"Boy am I glad to see you," Kari cried when they reached her "I know the plan but things got a little carried away in the air.

"Nah it's okay," I said felling a little dizzy and nauseous.

"Sorry. I guess that I went a little overboard," Flamedramon laughed.

"Ya think?" I moaned moving to the side hunched over spitting bile out of my mouth..

Then TK landed next to us.

"TK your here!" Karl laughing still at me a bit.

"Oh joy," I moaned as I stumbled backwards after throwing up a bit.

"You okay Dai?" Kari asked me worrying a bit.

"I think so"

"Gah! Got ya," giggled Kari as she wrapped her arms around me to stop me from falling down again.

"Why is the city spinning?" I asked making her laugh harder.

"Note to self… I should warn Daisuke before laughing," Flamedramon mumbled to himself as TK frowned at us.

"I'm okay," I said getting up. "Come on, lets get out of here!" TK yelled as we jumped down again they and began to run but suddenly stopped.

"Andromon!" cheered Kari but gasped as he attacked the two armored Digimon with a powerful enough attack that turned them back into the rookies.

"Andromon" Kari whimpered.

"What now?" I asked, stepping back as the robot Digimon started to walk toward them.

"Kari, he has a dark ring around his neck," I said to her putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah but what do we do? Our Digimon aren't strong enough," she cried.

"Calm down. We'll think of something" I said pulling her into a half hug making her blush a bit again.

'Why does she keep doing that?' I wondered as I let go.

"Kari! Daisuke! TK!" yelled a few familiar voices.

"Tai!" Kari cried.

"Yolei and Cody too," grinned the redhead.

"Tai it's Andromon!" the brunette girl cried as she took a few stepping closer to the robot Digimon.

"Andromon slow down! We're your friends. It's me! Tai!" Tai yelled.

"Tai who?…oh… that Tai" Andromon said before grabbing his head.

"Tai-senpai he's fighting the power," I said stepping up next to him.

"Kari!" Everyone but me gasped as Andromon went back into attacking mode and grabbed the girl.

"Hey you put her down now!" Gatomon yelled.

"Don't you remember me?" Kari asked.

"I'm trying…" Andromon stated slowly. "…Yes" Andromon finally nodded his head.

"We all took a picture together," Kari whimpered as single tear hit him right in the eye and her digvice fell out of her pocket and lit up emitting a light pink light that hit the dark ring.

'So thats the power of light huh?' I thought to myself

"Face's from long ago…DigiDestined…" Andromon said before putting Kari down and destroying the dark ring from around his neck. "Kari I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." he said.

"It's alright. You were under the control of the dark ring," Tai said

"That control tower is responsible for all of this," Andromon said destroying the tower with a single missile attack.

"Yay!" everyone cheered, we then went back to the TV and left the digital world.

"AHH" We all yelled as we fell on the floor on top of each other.

"We officially need cushions here" i said softly, everyone agreed

"Hmm?" everyone looked up to see a tall lanky red haired boy.

"Izzy!" we all gasped.

"Shh! Lets go," he whispered before everyone felt the school grounds.

"Matt just called and told me what happen with Kari. I'm really upset that you guys left me out-" Izzy ranted, but I tuned him out and started thinking about what happened today.

'This is getting out of hand. Maybe I should call all of the others' I thought 'I still think our adventures were worse in a way but if they can't handle it I have to act like I can't either, not like I can spirit evolve yet.' I then suddenly bumped into someone.

Looking up the I realized that it was Tai.

"Tai-senpai? Where's everyone else?" I asked looking around, realizing that they were alone.

"They left a while ago, but I just wanted to talk to ya about something, Are you okay?" Tai grinned.

"Yeah, I'm is it?" I asked him and followed Tai into the park.

"Well… something's been bugging me since day one," Tai said as he sat down on a nearby bench.

"Huh?" I tilted his head.

"Well ever since we showed you the digital world, it's almost like you already knew about Digimon," Tai mumbled looking up at the night sky.

I didn't say anything. He was frozen stiff.

"So me and the other's where just wondering if you've ever been there before you joined us?" Tai asked, but when he didn't get a reply he turned to look at the quit boy who now had his hair covering his eyes.

"Y-you have no right to ask me that," I said in dark voice.

"Daisuke-" Tai never got to finished or maybe I didn't here him but I took off running.

"Daisuke wait!" I heard him call after me but little did he know all I did was go in a circle and disappeared behind him out of sight.

"Daisuke, it's obvious that you've been there before so why won't you tell us anything?" Tai sighed sadly before tuning to leave.

"It's because I can't. It... hurts too much" I said t myself as it turned to lean against the tree.

I never even realized that I was there for a long time until I saw a bright light.

Opening my eyes I saw Koji with a ball of light and Koichi behind him.

"Have a hard time today?" Koichi asked as I nodded and got off the tree and followed them home.

"Do you think I'm going to need all of you guys when something happens. It feels like its too much for them." I said

"I don't know. But if you need us well help you out" Koji said

"Alright then... They asked me about if I've been to the digital world" I said stopping my my tracks the twins ahead of me turned around and looked at me.

"Did you tell them?" They asked me in sync.

"No... I ran away, I got scared" I admitted

"Well kid you did good I guess. I'm not on board for you telling them too much, not only for all the soft parts it's going to hit, it's going to be them relying on you and maybe us. This is their destiny they have to live though it at least they got more help then us. We we had a smaller group and only got help from digimon. You can tell them but make sure that won't happen." Koji said.

"Right" I nodded as we walked out home into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

_Flashback/Dream_

 _"I'm not getting on that," A short red haired boy said crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't care how hungry I am, I'm not getting in there."_

 _"Common Buddy," a taller redheaded boy said._

 _"No," the shorter one hissed as another boy beside him nodded in agreement._

 _"Hmm," the taller redhead looked at the small brown haired boy who nodded in agreement before grinning._

 _"Fine if you don't want to," the big boy sighed as the smaller boys turned their backs on the the older boy._

 _"Gah!" the short brunet boy gasped as the taller boy hosted them into a trailer._

 _"Let go!" cried the short redhead as a blonde girl climbed up into the gray trailer after him._

 _"Shh! Here comes the train," A white Digimon said._

 _"Hmm," the younger boys huffed and sat crossed legged and arms crossed, both boy's glairing at a poor tree next to them._

 _"Hoodoo" cheered a passing red Trailmon as three green snail like Digimon jumped down on the back of the train._

 _"Fine Whip!" they yelled and let out two sets of long gray vines that warped around the trailer pulling it onto the train tracks._

 _"Gah!" the short redhead gasped and turned around to warp his arms around the taller boy's waist is surprise as their trailer lurched after the train. The taller boy copied the action and warped his arms securely around the shorter boy._

 _"I hope that not all their plans are as crazy as this one," the goggled boy muttered as the snail Digimon came down their veins to the trailer._

 _"One day a mean Digimon named Grumblemon attacked. We're peaceful Digimon and don't like to fight. He demeaned that we tell him the location to our home's fractal code, but we don't even know where it is. Unfortunately he thinks we're lying and that's why we need you heroes," the three KaratsukiNumemon said._

 _"Grumblemon? That sound familiar," whispered the short redhead before shaking his head._

 _"You okay Daisuke?" asked the older boy._

 _"Hai, Takuya-Oniisan," Daisuke nodded._

 _"No way!" gasped the girl next to them._

 _"What's wrong Z?" the big and oldest boy in their group asked and the blonde girl point ahead._

 _"No! N-no," the short brunet boy with an orange hat gasped and gripped Zoe's arm._

 _"Don't worry Tommy. I've got you," Zoe said softly._

 _"Huh?" both Takuya and Daisuke looked ahead to see that the train tracks stared to go around in loops._

 _"I think we're all going to die," Daisuke gasped loudly._

 _"Hold on! You want us to ride through that in this? Are you snails insane?" Takuya chocked out, holding his little brother closer._

 _"We're going to die," Daisuke whimpered again and felt his brother tighten his grip on him as they stared to go through the loops._

 _"At least we're slowing down," yelled Zoe as everyone had to grab the gray trailer as it when up a mountain._

 _"Slowing d-down? This t-thing's seeding up," Tommy cried._

 _"I think I'm going to be sick," Daisuke gasped, burring his face into Takuya's chest to attempt to block out the sensation._

 _"Me too," JP agreed looking a little pale._

 _"How is this thing staying on the tracks?" Takuya asked._

 _"Well actually it's not," one of the KaratsukiNumemon said lazy._

 _"Wha?" everyone screamed as they finally stopped at a village that was on the other side of the mountain._

 _"That wasn't so bad," Zoe said shakily as they disembarked._

 _"Not so bad? Just what is your idea of bad?" JP asked._

 _"Falling off this cliff," Zoe cried._

 _"Cliff?" JP gasped loudly as a rope lender fell down next to them._

 _"Come on heroes!" the KaratsukiNumemon called down to them._

 _"Sticking on to the side of a mountain may be good for you but one slip and we're as flat as pancakes," JP yelled as everyone looked down from the wooden posts they where sitting on._

 _"Aww man," JP cried as he stared at the ladder._

 _"Come on," Takuya moaned as he helped Daisuke up onto the ladder before following him up._

 _"He he, ladies first," they heard JP say._

 _"Gah! I'm wherein a skirt!" yelled Zoe as a loud slap echoed around the place._

 _"Oniisan, why does Zoe always slap JP?" Daisuke asked as Takuya helped him onto the next ladder._

 _"Because he a pervert," Takuya shrugged._

 _"Umm, what's a pervert?" Daisuke asked innocently._

 _"Oh! Umm… I-I'll tell you when you're older," Takuya laughed nervously._

 _"In here," A KaratsukiNumemon said from the doorway of a large blue house._

 _"Hmm," Daisuke nodded as Takuya hoisted him in gently._

 _"Huh? Err…" Daisuke stared at the person in front of him as Takuya climbed in._

 _"Oh, it's you," Takuya blinked just before the other's fell on him._

 _"Aww guys! You're crushing me," Takuya moaned._

 _"You're the people this Digimon found to help out? Ha! They won't be able to help you," said a raven-haired boy to the KaratsukiNumemon._

 _"I'll help you right upside the head," Takuya growled as he wormed his way out from under the large group._

 _"Well at least give us a chance," Tommy whimpered as he was now at the bottom of the pile._

 _"Thanks but no thanks. You'll only get in the way. Can I help it if you're not at the same level as me?" the raven boy said. Daisuke swore he saw lighting flash between the raven-haired boy and his brother._

 _"Gentleman please, my thanks to all of you for coming to help, but now it's time to eat," A KaratsukiNumemon said._

 _"All right!" everyone cheered as the snail Digimon led them into a large room._

 _"Is that what I think it is?" Takuya asked as he and everyone else sat around a large pile of multicolored heads of lettuce._

 _"I don't know, it looks like rabbit food," JP frowned._

 _"Hmmm," everyone turned to the sound of a noise of someone eating to see Daisuke chomping down on a brown one._

 _"Wow, umm… Daisuke are you sure that's good?" Takuya asked._

 _"What? I'm hungry….. It tastes like chicken noodles!" Daisuke grinned with surprise as the others around him stared._

 _"I'm guessing he loves noodles," Zoe giggled as she took a green one._

 _"Yeah. One day he wants to open his own noodle shop," Takuya laughed as he took a brown one before biting into it._

 _"Wow! This is good! It's like perogies," Takuya grinned._

 _"Eww!" everyone else laughed._

 _"What? I like perogies," Takuya sighed loudly as everyone start to eat._

 _"Err… is he okay?" Daisuke asked his brother after they were all done eating when he noticed at the raven-haired boy sitting in the corner._

 _"I don't know," Takuya shrugged swinging his arm around Daisuke's shoulders and pulled him onto his lap before turning to a snail Digimon._

 _"How'd he get here anyway?" Takuya asked._

 _"Oh he fell from the sky," the KaratsukiNumemon said._

 _"He did what" gasped Takuya softly._

 _"Yeah, he fell right into are leaf patch," the Digimon laughed._

 _"Grumblemon has the girls in a cage, it's right about here," Koji explained when everyone was sitting around a map a few minutes later._

 _"Just relax," JP said to the worried snail Digimon._

 _"Yeah" Takuya grinned._

 _"Have no fear! Just leave everything to us Legendary Warriors," sang JP making the snail Digimon go into a panic._

 _"Err… are you okay?" Daisuke asked them._

 _"Oh yes! Yes! Sleep now!" they said before leading them into a bedded room before leaving._

 _"Well that was weird. I wonder what's wrong," Daisuke said out loud._

 _"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about buddy," Takuya grinned as everyone settled down for a good nigh'st rest._

 _"Hmm…" Takuya looked at Koji who was resting on the other side of the sleeping redhead boy._

 _"What?" Koji asked._

 _"It's nice of you to help the KaratsukiNumemon. I guess I was wrong about you," Takuya smiled._

 _"Yeah well they helped me first," Koji muttered and turned over._

 _"Or maybe I am wrong about you," hissed Takuya as he closed his eyes to sleep._

 _…A couple hours later…_

 _"W-why i-is it so c-cold?" mumbled Tommy as he open his eyes. "Gah! G-guys, wake up!" he cried._

 _"Huh? What the-!" Takuya yelped finding himself tied up and hanging down from the top of the cliff._

 _"What are you doing?" Koji yelled up the KaratsukiNumemon._

 _"We'll give you back to your partner if you give us back our girls," the snail Digimon yelled angry._

 _"You dirty sneaks! Is that why you brought us here?" Takuya growled as Daisuke looked down._

 _"T-that's a long way down," he mumbled._

 _"Hmm… I think it is you that are dirty sneaks, pretending to be caring strangers when you are really Legendary Warriors," the KaratsukiNumemon said._

 _"I don't understand, what's wrong with that?" Zoe cried out._

 _"It's time for your games and lies to be over! Give us back our woman! Soon you'll be back with your partner," the Digimon growled._

 _"Partner? What are you talking about?" Koji yelled._

 _"Don't play dumb! We know you're all working with Grumblemon!" the KaratsukiNumemon said pissed now._

 _"Wha?" everyone chocked up._

 _"Wait! You've got it all wrong-" Koji began but was cut off as a few rocks got blasted out from beside him making a cave._

 _"Huh?" everyone turned to the black hole as large big nosed Digimon appeared._

 _"Grumblemon, we have you partner's! Now give us back our woman!" the KaratsukiNumemon said._

 _"Partner's? I think those nosey kids you got there have their hands on some sprits," sang Grumblemon._

 _"What? You mean you're not partners?" the snail Digimon gasped dropping a knife._

 _"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" JP cried out._

 _"Damn it!" Koji groaned as the dropped knife cut his rope causing him to fall._

 _"Oh no!" cried the others._

 _"Spirit Evolution!" Koji yelled, as the data appeared around his hand and then the raven-haired boy slammed it against his D-Tector._

 _Once the data was gone in the raven's place was the human-wolf like Digimon._

 _Lobomon grabbed the rope ladder and swayed and kicked Grumblemon right in the face, kicking Grumblemon backwards, as the KaratsukiNumemon helped the other's up._

 _"I'm so sorry, I've made a great mistake," the snail Digimon whimpered._

 _"Look, there's no time for that now," Takuya said as he and the other's looked over the cliff edge where Grumblemon and Lobomon were fighting._

 _"You guys need to help him," Daisuke said._

 _"But will you be okay?" Zoe asked._

 _"Don't worry. We'll look after him," the KaratsukiNumemon said._

 _"All right then, don't worry bro this will be done in a jiffy," Takuya grinned as he and the others took out their D-Tectors._

 _"Execute!" they yelled, slamming the loop of data around their hands against their D-Tectors_

 _"Sprit Evolution!" they screamed as data looped around them and when the data disappeared in there places where Agunimon, Kumamon, Beetlemon and Kazemon._

 _"All right, lets do this!" yelled Agunimon as he jumped down and right kicked Grumblemon away from Lobomon who was dangling over the edge._

 _Kazemon swooped down and grabbed Lobomon to bring him back up._

 _"Thanks, lets take care of this big nose," he sighed._

 _Meanwhile Daisuke made his way up to the cave to free the women KaratsukiNumemon. Looking inside, the short redhead saw a cage with the female snail Digimon inside._

 _"Hang on, this will only tack a moment," Daisuke said, grabbing a rock and slamming it a few times against the metal lock until it fell apart._

 _"Thank you!" the female KaratsukiNumemon cried as they ran over to their lovers._

 _"Wha?" Daisuke yelped as the rocky mountain shook. Running outside, the redhead looked up to see Beetlemon lighting punch the mountain._

 _"Yeah! Water conducts lighting," Daisuke grinned as he realized it had stared to rain while he was saving the women Digimon._

 _"Huh?" Daisuke gasped as Grumblemon suddenly jumped up in front of him._

 _"Ah!" Daisuke fell backward, trembling._

 _"Daisuke!" cried the Legendary Digimon as Grumblemon raised his hammer to bring it down on the small boy._

 _"W-wait!" Daisuke cried just as he suddenly started to glow softly._

 _"Bye-bye!" Grumblemon sang and was about to bring his hammer down on the boy when he suddenly froze._

 _"Bokumon? What's going on?" Kazemon asked the white Digimon._

 _"I-I have no idea," he replied as he and the other's looked up at the boy who was now glowing brightly and making Grumblemon growl._

 _"W-where a-am I?" Daisuke gasped looking around._

 _He was in a clear white cloud place "and why am I in my birthday suit?" he asked himself blushing like tomato when he realized what he was wearing._

 _"Daisuke!" called a happy and childish voice._

 _Looking forward he saw an orange fox like Digimon wearing light blue amour with a long brown leather hat._

 _He also had markings on his face along with an amour plat on his chest. He reminded Daisuke of Kumamon only orange with fox like features instead of bear._

 _"W-who?" Daisuke asked tilting his head._

 _Removing his gloved hand from his chest, there in the middle was a little red symbol._

 _"Y-your-!" Daisuke was cut of by something pulling him away. Blinking a few times the redhead found himself in the arms of the warrior of light, and had just missed Grumblemon's attack by seconds._

 _"Fractal code," Grumblemon grinned as he took the code and made the mountain disappear._

 _"Ahh!" everyone screamed as they stared to fall._

 _End Flash Back/Dreams_

* * *

 **Daisuke's room/Daiskue's POV**

I groaned as I opened my eyes as light shined upon me.

I looked up to see DemiVeemon sleeping on top of my chest as he snoozed away but thankfully not making it hard to breathe.

I turned to see that Koji and Koichi next to me with me sleeping in the middle of the two making me a bit confused but I was too tired to think about it.

I looked forward to see one of my digital clocks on my desk in front of my bed to see it was 5:30am.

I looked up and sighed thinking about my "dream".

'How long is tis going to keep going on!' I thought to myself.

'Maybe if I wasn't so unless before this wouldn't of happened' I thought as I started to tear up

I couldn't help it because I just started thinking about Takuya and started crying silently and I ended up crying myself to sleep.

I woke up again to Koji and Koichi shaking me so I coughed as I opened my eyes and found the twins looking at me worriedly and DemiVeemon stared at me with big eyes.

I sat up and waved them off as I went downstairs to help Jun make breakfast as the twins went to go shower.

I found my sister who just started to set up the table so I went to start cooking.

I mashed up some eggs as I left the pan on the oven to warm it up and after mashing about 5 eggs in a bowl I grabbed a block of cheese and started to cut it up into small thin pieces and I added it to the mixture.

I mixed the two together, put oil in the pan as I poured the egg and cheese in.

I quickly grabbed a spatula and mixed the eggs around as they started to turn into scrambled and soon it was cooked but still a bit watery I put it all into a bowl and served it and brought out some soy sauce.

While I did all of that Jun got all of the glasses of water and chopsticks out along with rice and The twins were dressed and we all began to eat, even DemiVeemon had a seat at the table now.

After about an hour it was 7:00am and we were all ready for school already so we all decided to do any homework or check on it at least.

By that I mean the twins helped me do all of the homework I couldn't finish because of the digital world and Jun quickly corrected them.

Thankfully I didn't have too many mistakes and finished all of my homework on time.

Koji and Koichi didn't have anything to really do except experience it all and Jun finishes all of her homework on time in school.

Soon it was time for a race to school and this time the twins helped us out and I got put in 3rd place with the twins winning and Jun getting 4th place.

I waved Jun off and we decided to head into school before the bell rang.

* * *

 **After school During practice Daisuke's POV**

"I got it!" Kiseki yelled in his red football uniform.

"Go for it!" yelled Kazu.

"Aw no!" I growled in my matching red football outfit.

I slid and tackled the opposing boy, knocking him down, letting the ball roll away.

"You walk much Daisuke?" called out a familiar voice in a joking manner.

Looking over I saw my so called friends. I let out a grunt and glared at the older brown head boy not forgetting about what happened last night.

'I mean I'm over it a bit but it still gets me mad.' I thought as I walked away but still eavesdropped on his next conversation.

"He's still angry with me," Tai sighed.

'No dur sherlock' I thought to myself.

"Why? What did you do?" his sister, Kari, asked him confused.

"I asked something I guess I shouldn't have asked yet," Tai frowned.

Kari and TK both looked at eat other with a knowing look and I had to hold back a smirk.

"Now don't you two start! I had enough of that from both Izzy and Matt," Tai grumbled.

'Good for him I guess, he would've gotten worse from Takuya-nii'

"Alright team now shut it, I have something big to say. Tomorrow's game is against last year's number one team," the football coach stated.

"That the team with the brainy kid on it," one of my team-mates said.

"Hey, hey watch the name calling, or else" the teacher warned before letting everyone leave.

Walking up to the others I grinned when he saw Jun standing with the rest of my "friends".

"Hey Jun," I laughed and ran up to her.

"Is it true that you're going up against that Ken boy in tomorrow game?" she asked.

"Yep" Daisuke said with a smile as Yolei led the group to the computer room.

"Ken Ichijouji led his team to victory on the field last season by scoring a record setting 45 goals," Yolei gasped when she called up the information.

"Wow, this kid might be better then I am," Tai blinked.

"Shocking," Jun giggled.

"Hey I heard that," Tai glared.

"Well I said it out loud, didn't I?" Jun smiled sweetly making Tai blush. Kari could help but giggle at her older brother, while I simply ignored it but laughed inside of my head.

"You think you can beat him?" asked Kari turning to face me.

"I don't have to beat him just as long as I can go against him," I said pumped.

"I'm sure you will," Tai grinned and ruffed my spiky hair.

"Humph," I huffed as I stalked away from the older boy making him sigh.

"What did you do?" Jun whispered pretending she didn't know what happened.

"I asked him something that I guess he wasn't ready to answerer yet," Tai whispered back.

"I'm sure he'll come around," Jun smiled.

Tai nodded at her and looked at me sincerely.

"Hmm… Ha ha. Lets go Daisuke," Jun giggled as she began to leave grabbing my hand and draged me out. "See you all at the game tomorrow," she waved at the others as we walked off to he hospital to meet up with the twins again.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Hey can I come to your game too Daisuke?" asked DemiVeemon asked the next day.

"Sure, you can wait with Jun who's getting too comfortable with Tai-senp-! Err… Tai," I mumbled the last part before picking up my digital partner before meeting up with Jun and the twins.

They seemed to be having a conversation last night but I let it slide thinking and hoping it didn't involve me.

"Hey guys," I smiled softly as I stopped in front of TK and the others.

"Don't worry Daisuke you'll do great," Kari giggled blushing again making me confused.

"Hey, um have you seen Jun?" I asked.

"Hey Daisuke!" called a female voice from behind him.

Turning around the I let out a gasp. In front of me was Jun with twins but with 2 more familiar people on either side of her.

"Tommy and JP!" I exclaimed as I ran into to go and hug them.

"Hey guys! Who are they?" I heard Tai ask his sister.

"I don't know, but Daisuke sure is happy to see them," the girl replied.

"Hmm… I don't like the guys who's looking at Jun," the older boy mumbled.

"What boy, Tai?" the girl asked.

"Err….all" he grumbled, making the girl giggle before the football couch called the team over.

'I laughed as I remembered that I don't think I ever introduced them to the others oh wells time and place for that later' I thought

"Good luck! Break a leg kid," Koji smirked.

"Thanks," I grinned.

"No really break a leg," the raven head said as he softly hit the me on the head.

"You're cruel Koji," I muttered as I walked over to his team.

"Good luck Daisuke!" called Kari from her spot.

"Don't forget to get my autograph from Ken!" Yolei giggled from her spot next to the brunette.

"Give him a big kiss to!" laughed Tai as he forced himself to be happy.

I frowned at him before stretching out his legs.

"Who are they?" JP asked the older Kanbara.

"Those are his friends from school," Jun said happily.

"Okay… and who's the boy glairing at me?" Koji asked.

"Huh? Aww he's jealous! Even though we're going out tomorrow night, he's jealous," Jun giggled as she walked to her seat.

"Wha? When did someone steal my girl?" Koji growled thoughtfully.

"Sorry to say this but she was never 'your girl' to begin with," chuckled Kouichi as Koji frowned and slapped him on the back of the head, but that only succeeded in making Kouichi laugh harder.

"Very funny, looks like this is what the "original digidestined" look like" Koji whispered to Koichi looking at the older group.

"Ha ha…" I grumbled as the opposite football team turned up, with a bunch of fan girls giggling.

"Wait, where's Ken?" I yelped as I scanned the other team.

"Where is Izzy?" I heard Kari ask with DemiVeemon on her lap.

"Izzy? No we're waiting for Ken," TK said glancing around

"We know that. Cody he's not coming is he?" Yolei cried to the younger brown head haired boy.

"Will you stop asking me if I say yes?" Cody asked her.

"No I won't," Yolei grumbled as she began to swish poor Poromon.

"Lucky for me I have no spine," Poromon cried.

I frowned as I watched Kyu go to ask the other football team about Ken. Apparently Ken had to go to a meeting and miss the game.

"I guess I'll never get to play against him….wait where did that come from? And why do I feel like I've done this before? Well not this but something like this,' I thought as I began to kick the ball back and forth with my teammate as they warmed up.

"Hey Daisuke, can we talk?" called a voice, looking over my shoulder and I saw the familiar bushy brown hair of Tai Kamiya.

"What?" I asked coldly, making the boy flinch.

"Look… even if Ken doesn't show, his teammates are still a winning team. If your not careful they could use you as the football" Tai said softly.

"Hmm," I looked down feeling the warm sting in his chest, the hole that Takuya had left was starting to heal.

"Hey Daisuke if you're going against last year's winning team," TK began.

"Win or lose you'll still be a winner" Kari giggled as I suddenly smiled his goofy grin.

"Look's like they bring out the best in him," Koji muttered to Jun.

Jun nodded in agreement.

"He's becoming more and more like Takuya," laughed Tommy as the other three nodded in agreement, when suddenly a loud whistle signaled that the game had begun.

"Wow! Look at him go," gasped Jun as her "baby brother" scored goal other goal against the other team.

"Hmm… he looks good in this," Kari whispered as she scanned the photos she had taken.

"You look good on camera," she said turning to me as I drank water.

"Thanks," I nodded with a soft smile.

"Yeah but it's only half game and Ken could still show up," Tai said as he patted me on the shoulder but I shoved him away to show I still wasn't that forgiving of him.

"Hmm," I nodded as Kyu said something about Ken not being able to change it or something even if he did show up.

"Whatever Kyu!" I yelled over my shoulder making him yelp.

"It's him!" giggled a group of fan girls.

"Huh?" looking over his shoulder, I saw a raven-haired boy who sadly looked to be an itch teller then himself.

"It's him! Ken! I don't believe it I must be dreaming, someone pitch me," Yolei gasped as she watched the famous genius boy walk down the steps.

"Wow, he looks like a cross between Koji and Koichi" Jun whispered as she felt a shiver go up her spin.

"I don't understand but I've got a bad feeling about this," Kouichi whispered as I felt his concerning gaze upon me as the rest of them did the same.

"Ouch! CODY!" screamed Yolei.

"What? You said to pitch you," Cody said with a shrug.

"He's looking right at us! Ah! I'm going to faint," Yolei gasped.

"No, he's looking at Daisuke," Tai mumbled, confused. "For all the attention he's getting, that guy sure knows how to keep his cool."

"Hey Ken, glad you could make it," his coach said.

"Sorry I'm a little late coach, I had something to do first," Ken smirked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you found the time for us at all. Can I put you in now?" the coach asked.

"Sure" Ken nodded, walking out onto the field where he met up with me in the middle of the field.

'Green meet Red…' I thought to myself

'It's weird something feels off' I thought to myself feeling a bit drained.

"You must be Ken. I'm Daisuke. Its nice to meet yah. I think we could become great friends," I smiled, but then blinked.

'Where did that come from?' I thought

'Ken and I friends? Ken is probably too busy and I'm not going to go Takuya on him,' I thought as I remembered the time when a new kid moved in next door and Takuya tried – tried – to befriend him only to be rejected making Jun and I laugh as he gave Takuya weird looks whenever he saw him before we moved.

Well Takuya didn't take "no" real well, so what did he do? Stalked the poor kid. That's right, Takuya stalked the boy next door… talk about creepy.

As all go my friends cheered, the dark-haired boy in front of him glance over to them.

"Some nice friends you've got there Daisuke," Ken said as the whistle wailed to mark the start of game again.

'Whaa! He's so fast!' I thought as I spaced around, eyes widening as Ken made his way down the pitch.

"Score by The Rocket Ken Ichijouji!" yelled a commentator's voice as Ken scored again and again.

"Huston, we have a problem," I mumbled.

"Hey Daisuke!" called out a cold but friendly voice making everyone turn to look at Koji.

"When I said to break a leg I didn't really mean it!" he sighed.

"Gah! I'll show you," I grumbled and took off after the raven-haired boy down the pitch before sliding across the ground and tackling the ball out from underneath the other boy, effectively knocking him down and stopping him from making another goal.

"Wow…" Jun began.

"Doesn't that" JP questioned

"Remind you..." Tommy trailed off

"That's…" Koji continued as he sighed.

"So…" Kouichi mumbled.

"Takuya," they all finished together, chuckling.

"Nice tackle! Have a nice trip Ken, see yah next fall," Tai laughed as he and the others ran down to the redhead. Ken's team was the winner of the football match, but my tackle had left his team feeling better about their loss.

"Hey Ken, is your leg all right? Sorry about that tackle. I guess I caught you off guard," I mumbled softly in apology as I bowed my head a bit.

"That's ok, I hardly felt it. Too busy thinking about scouring goals I guess," Ken smiled kindly.

"Hey Daisuke! Come on!" yelled all my friends.

"Well Daisuke it seems that your friends want you back, so until we meet again in battle," Ken said holding out his hand.

"Huh? Yeah!" I nodded and shook his hand before running over to join his friends.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you guys?" Kari asked when Jun the twins and JP plus Tommy joined them.

"I'm Koji and this is my older twin brother Kouichi. We used to be Daisuke and Jun's best friends before they moved here, The bulky one is JP and Tommy and all of us were good friends" Koji explained pointing to each of us.

"I'm Kari nice to meet you, can you give me any info on Daisuke about what I need to look out for" she said making the twins chuckle and I huffed offended.

She got a small glare from the purple haired girl who only got a smirk and a wink from the brown head girl in return making me confused.

"So they like Daisuke?" Koji whispered to Jun.

"Yeah but he's like Takuya which means he's dense and oblivious to their feelings," she giggled and the twins nodded in understanding making me look at them questionably.

"I'm Cody," the short brown haired boy bowed. Tommy bowed in reponse.

"Oh," Cody gasped, his eyes widening like a young boy who had just met his hero.

"My name is TK," the blonde boy said shaking each of the guys hands hand, I saw a little jealousy in his eyes when he looked at me. I shrugged it off as the others sighed.

"I'm Yolei," the purple girl giggled a waved at them.

"Nice to meet you Yolei, but who's that?" the JP asked as they nodded to the fuming bushy haired brunet behind her.

"Oh that's just my older brother Tai. He's upset at the moment," Kari said waving her hand around as if it was nothing.

"Huh why?" Kouichi asked even with a knowing look in his eyes as he and Koji realized the Koji was going to have a rivalry with the brunet for Jun's affections making me chuckle.

"Oh well he's je-" Kari started but was cut off.

"Come on Daisuke!" Tai yelled over to the younger boy.

We all began walking home – their Digimon inside their backpacks.

"And then we shook hands and he said that I might be as good as him one day," I said grinning with his hands clasped behind my head much like Takuya used to do.

"I've never seen you this happy about losing a game," Kari said she quickly took her place next me smiling while Jun smiled.

"I haven't seen him this happy since before the accident," I heard her whisper to the Tommy and them as they trailed behind everyone I decided to pretend I didn't hear it and continued walking

"Yeah, it's almost like it never happen," Kouichi smiled his famous I'm smart and your dumb smile.

"Hey I can hear you guys ya know. What are you guys talking about?" I asked them making them freeze in their place.

"About how JP and Tommy are sleeping are leaving tomorrow morning!" Jun said quickly waving around her hands as I laughed.

"Sure you are" I said turning around as they sighed in relief.

"I wish," Jun continued as she sighed sadly probably thinking about her twin when Koji softly put his hand on her shoulder sending a comforting twin to twin vibe to her, maybe not as good as Takuya's but good enough to make her smile before they returned their gaze back to the group in front of them.

I smirked as I listened I felt what was going on.

'I am so not letting her live this one down' I thought as I continued walking.

"It wasn't that bad. I kinda liked it. I got the feeling that Ken and I are going to be good friends in the future," I grinned we they stopped at main crossing.

"That would be pretty cool I guess. Well this is our turn," TK said.

"I hope to see you again," Cody bowed respectfully to Kouichi who blushed slightly out of embarrassment.

"Y-yeah" Kouichi nodded, bowing back making JP and Tommy laugh.

"Bye~ Daisuke~!" Yolei giggled flirtily. She winked at Kari who was fuming leaving me very confused was confused, but I waved politely after Yolei, making Kari even more upset as everyone looked on laughing and I looked at them even more confused.

"See yah guys!" I said waving to the three as they turn to leave for the apartment building waving the Yolei incident off.

"So guys, I think we should head our way too," Jun said pointing up the hill "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she smiled at Tai who blushed under her gaze.

"Huh? What's happening tomorrow?" I asked now fully interested, eyeing Tai suspiciously.

"Oh nothing to worry your head about," Jun giggled as she ruffled her brother's hair before taking off up the hill.

"Huh? Oh! Bye Kari, see yah at later," I said in a rush before taking off after his sister and friends.

"JUN!" I yelled as I waved distractedly back at Kari, remembering my manners, while Koji frowned, realizing that Jun and Tai had a date tomorrow.

Kouichi, seeing his brother upset, rested his hand on his should and smiled at him as of to say, "I'm sure everything will work out." Koji smiled and nodded to before turning to the brown haired siblings with JP and Tommy

"It was nice meeting you two," they both bowed.

"Yup take care of Daisuke for us please! He can be a real Knucklehead sometimes" JP said as Tommy nodded.

"Yeah so great," Tai hissed out under his breath only to get a quick jab in his stomach from his baby sister.

"Oh yes! I hope to see you guys again, and I know I'll see Koji and Koichi at school soon" Kari said joyfully as she stared to drag her brother home, but not before Tai and Koji could shoot each other a glare.

"Hai!" Kouichi waved.

"BYE~ JP, TOMMY!" yelled a soft but loud voice as they where both tackled to the ground.

"Okay, see yah Jun," they laughed as she hopped back up.

"Sorry we forgot to say goodbye and until the next time," Jun said softly.

"You mean you forgot," hissed the short redhead as Jun sweet dropped.

"Ha ha… Well umm… Good-bye. See yah next time, plus Koji and Koichi gotta go soon right?" she said nervously.

"Yeah it was good seeing you two again," Tommy said as he hugged the two redheads. "See you 2 like next month or something" JP said pointing at the twins

"Koji," Kouichi said turning to his younger twin.

"Huh? Oh yeah um well bye,See ya later and tell Zoe to stop freaking out over us" he said flicking his fingers coolly as the four started on their own why home while a pair of dark blue eyes secretly watched them.

* * *

The next day I was standing in front of my friends in the computer room.

I was in a horrible mood.

Jun had gotten a phone call earlier from our parents saying they wouldn't be back for a long long time and she wouldn't tell me exactly when either

not to mentions I felt like poop right now and all I wanted to do was go under the covers with pants and a t-shirt and fall asleep.

"What are you doing Cody?" asked TK as I dozed off in a chair close to the door.

"I can't believe it," the short kid said shocked.

"Want me to pinch you?" asked his Digimon.

"There's a Control Spire!" Cody gasped as he glanced at the scream to see a black box in the middle of white ones.

"What's it doing there?" Kari asked worriedly.

"Controlling, spiring, the usual," Gatomon joked.

"It must have been built over night… amazing," Cody said leaning in closer to the screen.

"So where is it?" TK asked.

"I'm not sure. This map doesn't say," Cody mumbled typing away on the computer.

"It's in the Forbidden Valley of No Return" his Digimon said with a matter of fact tone.

"Why do bad guys always name things stuff like that?" Kari sighed.

"It's in the job description right after stinky breath," TK said hoping to get the girl smile, but had no such luck.

"Even if this valley was called Ducks and Bunnies with a Control Spire there, there's trouble," Cody frowned.

"We have to destroy it before it controls all of the Digimon right?" TK asked.

"Your right," Kari gasped, scared.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go Daisuke!" TK said calling to me and I grunted in response and pushed my up.

"Yeah sure, Digi-port open," the I yawned as me and the others where sucked into the screen.

"Wow this valley sure looks forbid alright," Kari said looking around.

"Yeah I'm sure your duckies and bunnies would spice it up," TK mumbled with resting Patamon on his head.

"Come on, lets get this done and over with," I said dozing off walking forward yawning.

"Hey Veemon?" Kari called to the blue Digimon with her Digimon standing next to her as they began to follow the redhead.

"Hmm?" Veemon turn around and started to walk backwards.

"Do you know what's wrong with Daisuke?" she asked tilting her head.

"I think it's got something to do with his friends… oh! And Tai," Veemon said snapping his fingers together.

"I hope they make up soon," Kari whispered but suddenly gasped as Yolei fell through the ground.

"What the-!" TK began but was cut of as he, Cody and Kari fell through the ground too.

"G-guys!" I gasped eyes widening.

"Well you wished to be alone… now wish for them to come back," Veemon whimpered.

"I don't think it's that easy V," I mumbled with sigh.

"I think we should call Tai to help us out," Veemon said.

"No way! I can do this without his help," I sighed as I collapsed to the ground.

"Whatever happen between you two, I think you should cut him some slack. He was just trying to help or maybe he was just worried about you," Veemon said with his hands on his hips.

"…yeah your right," I whispered as he pushed him self up. "But there is a reason on why they aren't here. The digital world doesn't need them right now"

"Well it doesn't need you!" yelled an familiar voice.

"Huh" the two blinked, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Digimon Emperor where are my friends?" I demanded calmly as I analyzed the familiar voice.

"Your friends as you call them are here with me. Come and see for yourself if you dare," the Emperor laughed.

"Run Veemon! The ground could open up at any moment," I said as we took off.

"When I said I wanted to exercise more, running for my life was not what I had in mind," Veemon joked as they ran.

"This way! His voice came from over here," I said as we climbed over some rocks where they saw a large formation where the Digimon Emperor stood at the top.

"There you are," I said sarcastically.

"I'm so scared," laughed the Emperor.

"What did you supposably do this time?" I said.

"Take a look! Your friends are at my mercy and so are you," the Emperor said pointing to a bridge-like rock formation where the others were tied up under it over a hole.

'I can sense it their fractal code it's so faint but I can tell it's a digimon" I thought 'But how do I do this?' I felt stressed out at the pressure

"Daisuke save yourself!" Kari yelled.

"Run! You can still get away!" TK agreed.

"Don't take your eyes off the Emperor!" Cody yelled.

'No this is all fake! UNVEIL YOURSELVES or THIS LITTLE PRINCE WILL GET REALLY ANGRY!' I thought as my " friends shook and turned into digimon and the rings broke.

"Deltamon,Bakemon " whispered I eyes wide as felt my knees go weak as the new digimon showed up.

"What! How did the rings break!" the Emperor explained

"I won't tell you" I said softly glaring at a him.

"You dare defy me!" exclaimed the Digimon Emperor

"Yeah I will!," I screamed as my tears flowed freely.

* * *

 _Flash Back_

 _"Come on! Wake up!"_

 _"Wake up…"_

 _"WAKE UP!" yelled an eight-and-a-half year old Daisuke as he jumped up and down on a bed on the other side of the room that he and his brother shared._

 _"I DIDN'T DO IT!" yelled the other boy as shot up and met his brother._

 _"Good morning," Daisuke laughed as he dogged an incoming hit from his brother._

 _"Come on Takuya-Oniisan!" Daisuke yelled as ran out the room._

 _"Huh?" Takuya yawed and rubbed his eyes as he pulled him self out of bed._

 _"I wonder why he's in such a hurry?" Takuya thought as he washed himself, and then got dressed in jeans a black shirt and his over red over shirt before putting his goggles around his neck before making his way down stairs._

 _"Hey mom," he grinned as he took a set in between his siblings._

 _"Morning Hunny," she smiled as she put same eggs on his plate._

 _"Come on Daisuke," pleaded Takuya._

 _"No, it's not my fault you ate yours fast," Daisuke said covering his plate with his arms._

 _"But I'm your favorite brother," Takuya said, pouting._

 _"Takuya, you're my only brother… HEY!" Daisuke gasped as his older brother snatched one of his eggs._

 _"Haha! Victory" Takuya grinned giving Daisuke the peace sign when suddenly the radio when off about same funny looking monster's appearing around the world._

 _"How strange," their mother mumbled as her children glanced at each other before getting up._

 _"We're going out mom!" they yelled as they ran to the front door._

 _"Okay, but no playing in the streets!" she yelled._

 _After they left the three children meet up with the twins that lived up the road. After they got back from their trip in the Digital World Koji and Kouichi moved in with their aunt so that they could live together like real brothers. It just so happened that their aunt lived up the street from the Kanbaras._

 _"So did you hear?" Jun asked as they entered the park at the end of the hill they lived on._

 _"Yeah, apparently there are monsters appearing around the world," Koji said as he leaned against the tree._

 _"Do you think they're Digimon?" asked a voice next to the group. Turning around they saw a boy in a black hoodie and jeans._

 _"JP!" they gasped before waving._

 _"What's up buddy?" called a voice._

 _JP blinked and looked around since he could only see Koji leaning against a tree with Jun sitting down next him and then in front of them was Kouichi on a bench._

 _"Huh?" JP blinked again._

 _"Up here!" called the voice again._

 _After looking up JP gasped._

 _"How did you get up there?" he asked when he saw Takuya sitting on a breach with Daisuke seated on the branch below him._

 _"We climbed," Takuya grinned._

 _"He forced me to join him," Daisuke shrugged._

 _"It's pay back for ruining my beauty sleep," Takuya snickered looking at his brother._

 _"We can tell," Koji smirked._

 _SMACK!_

 _"Gah! Oww…" Koji grumbled, rubbing his forehead before looking up at the older red-haired boy who'd just thrown a stick at him._

 _"Bastard," Koji muttered._

 _SMACK!_

 _"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Koji yelled losing his cool over getting hit once again in the same spot._

 _"Guys don't fight. We should wait for Zoe and Tommy," JP said nervously._

 _"I called them. Tommy said he would be a little late because he had to finish his homework first and Zoe lives across town so it will take her some time to get here," Jun giggled._

 _Flash Back End_

* * *

'What's going on I keep thinking this stuff. I..I' he thought as pictures of Takuya and the others drifted through in my mind.

After what had happen I felt alone and to make matters worse mother and father moved them over here so that Takuya could be placed in a better hospital.

"Daisuke!" I heard a voice yell as I lay in the ground as the emperor was in front of me. Wait when did he get there?

"You're the best friends I could have," he whimpered as Kari came up to me and helped me sit up trying to help control the tears.

"That was a mean trick!" growled TK as he got up and watched as the copies of him and the others that where tied up turn into ghost like Digimon.

"Bakemon finish them! …I have them now," the Emperor smirked.

"Never!" I yelled as I stood up and walked over to him.

"You tried to take over the Digital World and tried to get rid of me! Well I'm taking you with me!" I hissed as I got closer to him and moved to hit him

"You call yourself the Digimon Emperor what's with that?" I asked.

"I'm a genius and won't be defeat by a child like you," the Emperor growled angrily.

"But you're like me!" I gasped as we stared to fight.

"I'm noting like you," the boy hissed.

"What? You're a kid just like us!" I said as I jumped up and watched the Emperor get up and order his Digimon to attack.

"Say goodbye," the Emperor laughed.

"Hello," said a voice next to them. I turned around and grinned.

"Flamedramon!" I cheered.

"Why leave so soon? The party is just getting started," Flamedramon said mockingly before jumping up into the air and attacking Deltamon and destroying the dark ring.

"Gah!" the Emperor growled angrily as Deltamon ran off free while the other's freed the Bakemon and destroyed the Control Spire.

"They did it," everyone cheered.

"Oh…..no…..ha… I can't believe the same person made me act like a fool twice two days in a row," the Emperor chocked out as he stood up.

"What do you mean twice?" I asked confused "Wha? Hey! How did you get that cut on your leg? Wait are you? Can you possibly be?"

" I could and I am…Ken Ichijouji," the Emperor laughed as he pulled off the yellow glasses he wore.

"Wha? …I'm dreaming… Ken is the Digimon Emperor?" I gasped.

"The one and only. Well Daisuke until we meet again in battle," Ken said jumping up onto another black ring controlled Digimon that flew by to pick him up.

"Ken!" I yelled standing up as his friend ran over to him.

"Lets go home," he whispered and began to walk away.

'Yeah… We'll become great friends, Ken and I,' I thought sadly as we were sucked back thought the computer screen.

"Daisuke," Kari began to try chase me when I took off stumbling, but TK stopped her, shaking his head.

"I hope he'll be okay," she whispered as the I wordless picked up DemiVeemon and left the room.

* * *

 **Not many words for tonight cuz I'm tired.. Okay bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _Flash Back_

 _"Uh oh," cried a high pitch voice that was followed by two other voices._

 _"Wha?" the boy with shaggy brown hair wearing an orange hat looked around until he spotted a boy that was his age with red hair._

 _"DAISUKE why aren't you panicking?" the boy asked._

 _"Well Tommy, see it this way. We're falling so sooner or later we're going to die anyway, sooo I figured that I should just relax and enjoy whatever time we have left," Daisuke said with his arms folded behind his head as another boy came falling down next to him upside down with his arms crossed._

 _"Why are you so negative all the time?" he glared._

 _"Well those are the facts Takuya-Oniisan, sooo face it," Daisuke growled at his older brother._

 _"You know something? I think we're going to get along just fine," said a raven-haired boy as he came down next to them, posing as if he was leaning on something._

 _"Me too" Daisuke nodded with grin._

 _"Gah! You teme," Takuya growled at the raven-haired boy._

 _"Dope" the boy shot back._

 _"Teme."_

 _"Dope."_

 _"TEME!"_

 _"Dope!"_

 _"Umm, g-guys? S-s-sorry to brake you two up but we're kinda g-getting closer to the g-ground," Tommy piped up making the other there look down to see the ground coming up to meet them fast._

 _All the boy's closed their eyes when they suddenly felt as if they where being push up, so slowly opening there eyes they saw they where on top of…large balloons._

 _"Aw man I want to die! I wanted to see what the after life was like," Daisuke wined._

 _"Hey Tommy, how did you mistake this for ground? Wait – that's not fair – how did we all mistake this for ground?" Takuya asked tilting his head._

 _"Don't try to sound smart. It doesn't suit you," Koji smirked._

 _"Watch it," Takuya growled as they slid down the balloons to the real ground "Wait a minute… Is this a playground? And if it is why is it so big?"_

 _"We're g-going to f-find out aren't we?" Tommy sighed sadly._

 _"Of course. Nothing ever goes normal for us anymore," Daisuke grumbled as he and Tommy followed the two older kids._

 _"Keep your eyes peeled for Zoe and JP," Takuya said as they walked through what appeared to be a play pen for children._

 _"I wonder if this pen has a baby?" Daisuke wondered looking around._

 _"Don't jinx it," Takuya mumbled._

 _"What?" Daisuke shrugged._

 _"Wha?" everyone looked up to see a flying man… err…. Robot._

 _"Hey maybe that flying guy's seen them," Takuya said as they watched the robot fly._

 _"A flying toy robot! Neat!" Tommy gasped excited._

 _"Lets go check it out," Daisuke nodded as he and Tommy ran after the robot._

 _"Wait!" Takuya yelled after them before racing after them._

 _"I don't know which one of them is worse," Koji sighed before running to catch up with them._

 _"Wow! Check it out this is cool! Haha," Tommy giggled as they ran over to a group of toys._

 _"Hey where'd he go?" Takuya asked looking around for the flying robot as Tommy sat down._

 _"Don't sit down we haven't got time for this," Koji growled._

 _"Oh right, and what's so important? Zoe and JP can look after themselves you know. They have spirits, and besides its not everyday you find large toy's! Haha, or is it that you're one of the boys who don't know or like having fun?" Daisuke said defending his friend._

 _"I can have fun," Koji muttered_

 _"Right~!" Daisuke rolled his eyes before turning to Tommy. "Though maybe now isn't the best time to play with these awesome toys, Tommy. Maybe later."_

 _"Oh… O-okay," Tommy said sadly as Takuya picked up a toy Robot._

 _"Were you the flying robot?" he mused before he put it down again. "Anyways, come on lets go."_

 _"Aww… These guys a-are worst t-then my parents," Tommy muttered under his breath making Daisuke chuckle, when a small toy train came past them. "Hey! It's a train!" Tommy gasped._

 _"Yeah some train," Koji huffed._

 _"Yeah a toy train," Takuya rubbed it in gleefully since they where now riding on the train._

 _"Just drop it already! It's bad enough that we have to ride this thing," Koji grumbled._

 _"Haha! Koji's playing with toys" the other three laughed._

 _"Wow! It's a large walking teddy bear!" Daisuke gasped as he watched a humongous yellow teddy bear walk by them._

 _"Hey, maybe he knows how to get to the Forest Terminal," Takuya said as he helped Daisuke of the train while Koji did the same with Tommy._

 _"Hey buddy! Teddy, wait up," Takuya yelled waving his arm around._

 _"Hmm?" the large bear stopped and turn around to looked at them before running up to them with his arms out._

 _"Huh?" Takuya gasped as the bear like Digimon grabbed him and threw him on the ground before raising his paw in the air. "I am still undefeated."_

 _"Now we shall fight for the title, Champion of the World!" the Digimon said as he helped Takuya back up._

 _"Huh…? Yeah! I WANNA WTACH TAKUYA- ONIISAN GET BEATEN BY A BEAR!" Daisuke cheered._

 _"Say what?" Takuya yelped._

 _"Err… Nothing. Carry on," Daisuke mumbled._

 _"Hmm… Okay. I'm next," Tommy giggled before gasping as Koji and Takuya grabbed the two younger boys' arms before running off._

 _"Are you crazy? He'll crush us!" Takuya yelled._

 _"And that's a bad thing?" Daisuke mumbled before feeling his brother's grip tighten around his arm._

 _"Watch it," Takuya growled as they turned a corner and ran over to a large boat._

 _After hiding in the boat the Digimon teddy bear ran past it. Thinking it was safe the boys began to clime out when the gates slammed closed._

 _"What the?" Koji yelped._

 _"That's not normal is it?" Daisuke asked his brother._

 _"No…" Takuya answered as the boat began to rock super fast._

 _Panicking Daisuke jumped over to his older brother who instantly grabbed the boy, holding him close._

 _"Who's idea was it to hide on this thing?" growled Koji as he grabbed the side of the boat._

 _"Do you wanna fight the bear instead?" Takuya asked as the boat swung forward. He grabbed Daisuke's arm to stop him from rolling down the deck._

 _"Just get us off here" Koji growled back._

 _"Hey we're flying," Takuya gasped as he gazed out of a second before the boat rocked backwards._

 _"Not a-anymore" whimpered Tommy. "Is a-anyone else f-feeling kinda s-sick?"_

 _"I do," Daisuke agreed._

 _"Get them off this thing before they lose it!" Koji yelled._

 _"Sure, I'll just snap my fingers!" Takuya said sarcastically. "Hold on buddy," the redhead said to the two younger boys who nodded._

 _"Uh-oh," Tommy gasped._

 _"Don't look at me!" Koji said._

 _"Takuya-Oniisan I'm going to be sick," Daisuke whimpered, burying his face into Takuya's chest in an attempt to push back the nausea he felt._

 _"Gah! Hold on little buddies, the boat's slowing down… I hope" Takuya sighed, as he rubbed comforting circles on Daisuke's back._

 _"I think their going to be okay," Koji sighed as the boat finally stopped before Tommy let out a burp._

 _"Get him off! Get him off!" Koji yelled._

 _"Are you going to be okay Tommy?" Takuya asked as helped Tommy off the boat while Koji slowly helped Daisuke off since he wasn't as green as Tommy._

 _"Uh-huh," Tommy nodded his head sadly, still looking a little green._

 _"What about you Buddy?" Takuya asked his little brother who nodded in return._

 _"Come on. Want a piggyback ride?" he asked Tommy since Daisuke was stretching and sadly he knew that Daisuke wouldn't get on his back unless he was tired or something. His little brother always pushed himself too hard._

 _"Give me a brake. Make the kid walk. If Daisuke can then Tommy can as well," Koji grumbled with his hands in his pockets._

 _"Look, it's no big deal. He isn't feeling well so I'll help him out okay?" Takuya growled angrily._

 _"Oh yeah? And what happens if you're attacked? You'll be too slow to run away, that's for sure. You're the worst leader I've ever seen. You never think ahead," Koji shot back._

 _"At least I think about someone else other then myself," Takuya growled back._

 _"I can walk" Tommy mumbled walking past the two older boys._

 _"Are you sure Tommy?" Takuya asked._

 _Tommy nodded as Daisuke ran up and grabbed his hand._

 _"Look Tommy! It's a candy shop!" Daisuke gasped, pointing ahead._

 _(Editor Shara: "Oh yeah, that's exactly what they need right after nearly being sick. . . )_

 _"Wow t-that's neat!" Tommy gasped out amazed, feeling better suddenly._

 _"Haha! Lets see if anyone lives there. They might be able to help us," Daisuke said pulling Tommy along with the two older boys following silently._

 _"Wow now I know what it's like to be a kid in a candy store," Takuya joked._

 _"And it's the best thing ever!" Tommy giggled as he and Daisuke stood in front of a shelf of candyfloss._

 _"I guess we can take a little time to have a little snack right?" Takuya asked as Daisuke gave him a red stick of candyfloss._

 _"Yeah" Tommy grinned and gave Koji a blue one while he had a green one and Daisuke had a yellow one._

 _"They have wired colors though" Daisuke mused before biting into his._

 _"We do not have time to stand around here stuffing our faces with candy," Koji sighed._

 _"What are we supposed to do? We're on a floating island," Takuya retorted._

 _"There's another example for why you aren't a good leader. You just give up. It's like you don't even want to help your friends at all," Koji said making Takuya look down._

 _"I don't see you coming up with any ideas," Takuya muttered._

 _"At least I'm not just eating. We have to think about the other Legendary Warriors," Koji said._

 _"Legendary what? What are you talking about?" Takuya tilted his head._

 _"What if the other four Warrior's turn out to be on the enemy's side? Then what? If that's true then we have to think of a plan, not just sitting around here playing and eating sweets or we might not be able to make it out this world alive," Koji said._

 _"Look can we not talk about this right now in front of Daisuke and Tommy?" Takuya asked as he glanced at the two now depressed little boys._

 _"I don't care if they're young. They have to learn to face the truth," Koji sighed._

 _"I'm s-sorry you hate u-us so much," Tommy whimpered as Daisuke nodded in agreement._

 _"I don't hate you two, it's just him…" Koji looked down at the ground._

 _"We're sorry," Daisuke mumbled as Takuya came up and ruffled his hair while his other hand did the same to Tommy before the four boys started to leave the shop with Koji and Takuya in front._

 _"Hehe," growled a voice behind them._

 _Tommy and Daisuke looked at each other before shrugging and kept following the older boys._

 _"Does a-anyone j-just wanna talk?" Tommy peeped out._

 _"Fine. Lets talk about what we're going to do about the other Legendary Warriors," Koji said._

 _"Gah! You're unbelievable! I told you that I didn't want to talk about this in front of Tommy and Daisuke," Takuya snapped._

 _"And I told you that you can't treat them different then the rest of us. I understand that Daisuke's your brother and that you want to protect him, but he need's to understand this as well" Koji grumbled._

 _"Yeah but you can respect that they're just kids, right?" Takuya asked._

 _"So are we," Koji growled as they got into another augment._

 _"Umm… G-guys?" Tommy gasped._

 _"We're being taken here! Hello? Geez! It's like talking to a wall," Daisuke grumbled crossing his arms across his chest under the black bears arm that was warped around his waist._

 _"It's that bear again!" Takuya gasped._

 _"No, it's different now. It looks all funky," Koji said softly._

 _"Warumonzaemon" a female voice called from their D-Tectors._

 _"Hey you big fuzzy creep! Give my brother back!" Takuya yelled as he and Koji run after the bear-like Digimon._

 _"Heart Brake attack!" the bear Digimon yelled sending a black heart at the older redhead boy._

 _"What's the point? We're never going to catch them," Takuya whimpered as he fell to the ground making the raven look at him as the red head busted into tears._

 _"Why are you crying? What happen?" Koji asked confused._

 _"I just feel really sad," Takuya whimpered rubbing his eyes._

 _"Heart Brake attack!" the bear Digimon yelled throwing another black heart, this time at Koji._

 _"What just hit me, Takuya? I'm so sad, I feel as if everything is just hopeless…" Koji whimpered as he to fell to the ground._

 _"It is hopeless" cried Takuya._

 _"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Koji said as tears rolled down his face._

 _"No, I'm sorry I yelled at you," Takuya chocked out as Warumonzaemon ran off._

 _"…Huh? Grr… that attack is so not fair," Takuya yelled out angrily as the strange effect of the attack wore off. "And now Daisuke and Tommy are gone" he finished as he and Koji got up._

 _Daisuke frowned as he watched his brother and Koji get smaller and smaller._

 _"Hey Mister Bear, what do you want anyway?" he asked glancing up at the bear._

 _"I'm taking you to my master," Warumonzaemon announced as he hoisted the boy's up._

 _"M-master? Did t-they do this t-to you?" Tommy asked softly, when they didn't get an answerer the boy's nodded to each other meaning that whoever this Digimon's master was had turned Monzaemon evil._

 _"It form suit's me anyway," Warumonzaemon said as he walked into a lavender castle._

 _"Ohh~! Lavender this isn't an evil Digimon's home," Daisuke giggled as the bear Digimon took both boys up to a room._

 _"Wow! V-video games!" Tommy gasped as he and Daisuke were put down._

 _"Hey! I love this game! I beat Takuya in all of those," Daisuke yelped as he and Tommy ran over the games._

 _"R-really? Would…would you like to play with me?" Warumonzaemon asked hopefully._

 _Daisuke and Tommy looked at each other before looking back at the Digimon._

 _"Sure!" they said together making the bear grin as he suddenly lit up and transformed back into his yellow bear form._

 _"Monzaemon!" the boys gasped._

 _"Lets play!" Monzaemon cried happily making the boy's laugh._

 _"Ahh come on!" Daisuke cried as Tommy once again beat him and Monzaemon at the fighting game when suddenly the door was booted in. Looking over they saw Takuya and Koji._

 _"What took you two so long?" Daisuke asked without a care in the world._

 _"What the hell? I thought you two were in danger!" Takuya yelled at his brother._

 _"Hey! Tommy and I aren't stupid. We now how to look after ourselves," Daisuke grumbled crossing his arms._

 _"Tommy, Daisuke what are you doing?" Koji asked._

 _"Well what does it look like we're doing?" Tommy giggled._

 _"I feel horrible about what I did to you guys but these two saw though to the real me and played with me. They are such good boys," Monzaemon said ruffling Daisuke and Tommy's hair._

 _" So can we keep him?" Tommy asked as Takuya laughed and Koji sighed with an exasperated smile._

 _After making their way out of the castle they saw a tiny black and white panda bear like Digimon._

 _"Ah! Fantastic friends I found something to help you find your other friends," the Digimon stated._

 _"Cool!" Takuya grinned giving him a thumbs up._

 _"…Stupid heights. I prefer to be on the ground," Daisuke grumbled as he and the others boarded a plane._

 _"Good bye fantastic friends!" Pandamon said as he let the boys out with parachutes about half an hour later over the land._

 _"Hey! L-look! There's JP and Zoe!" Tommy yelled._

 _"And Neemon and Bokumon," Daisuke laughed as they scooted thought the air toward their friends in a wooden boat._

 _~End Flash Back~_

* * *

'My head hurts *sigh* I guess after yesterday I fell asleep?' I thought as I raised out of bed.

"But I guess things have been really weird in my life right now. Thinking about how my life has been since being reinstated as a digidestined."

I walked into Jun's rom and found Koji and Koichi sleeping on Jun's bed

'I'm surprised they gave me my space' I thought as I started cooking breakfast.

After I made breakfast I noticed everyone was still sleeping and checked the time. It was 6:30am

'I think I'm too early for them today...' I thought as I went to go take a shower.

* * *

I went into the kitchen and found everyone finally awake.

"Good morning" I heard them say as I walked in ready for school

"You guys woke up late"

"Yeah yeah" Koji mumbled as we all ate breakfast together and lounged around in the living room until it was time for school.

"So are you going to tell us what happened last week?" Koji asked

"Immmm yeah I guess..."

"You don't have to you know we know it's pretty private if it's been on your mind for this long"

I shook my head. " I don't mind"

And from then I started explaining the events about ken and me running away.

"So it sounds like what happened with me but on a nicer level?" Koichi said

"That's the reason why you've been quiet" Jun said

"No offense because I know it was all hard and all but yes" I said replying to Koichi

"No offense taken. you worry about others too much for your own good Daisuke"

"Yeah you can be such a mother you know" Koji added in a playful tone

"Try living with him. One time I went shopping and forgot to tell him and by the time I got home he was in tears"

"I'm sorry! But what if something bad happened to you like you got kidnapped or stolen or what if someone broke into the house and killed you or you got-"

"Daisuke calm down. Your thoughts will drive you insane at this point" Koichi said walking to be from his seat and putting a hand on my chest and shoulder pushing

"Breathe kid we won't be going anywhere for a while. We don't plan on leaving yet"

"Yeah your right... I'm sorry"

"You really should stop saying sorry all the time"

"So what now?" I said grabbing a snack from my bag and munching on it

"Daisuke are you really okay about Ken?" A concerned voice called out

"Of course I am buddy don't worry! Everything is gonna be fine and things always turn out we'll after talking to Koji,Koichi and Jun. Speaking of which how much longer do you guys have until you guys leave again?" I asked switching topics

"I forgot the school will just inform us for when we're needed back."

"It doesn't matter to me. This is all way better than school"

"Hey guys it's almost time for school we should get going" Jun said putting away her phone as we all headed to school.

* * *

A redheaded boy walked into the computer room yawning.

"You mean Ken is the Digimon emperor?" cried a high-pitched voice.

Looking forward the I noticed an older boy with bright red hair, Izzy, along with the rest of the DigiDestined team.

"Yeah, and he's not just genius, he's a evil genius," TK, blonde boy wearing a hat sighed.

"And a super evil genius at that," Patamon added from his perch on top of the white hat.

"I just don't understand why someone with such a great talent would want to hurt others," Cody whimpered.

"He seemed so nice," Kari added sadly as I walked next to her with DemiVeemon sitting on my head.

"You know, there was a report on him on TV last night," I said glancing at the older red-haired boy who looked troubled by the news.

"I can't believe the Digimon Emperor is a kid like us," Kari gasped.

"Lets find him," Izzy said demanded.

"What? Find him?" TK yelped nervously.

"But Yolei isn't here yet, We shouldn't leave her" I mumbled.

"Hmm… Yeah. After Yolei comes we'll track him down and confront him," Izzy smiled.

"Does this plan have a place to eat?" as one of the In-Training Digimon asked, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, for you anything," Izzy laughed looking at the Digimon as the door was suddenly pulled open to show a purple haired girl.

"Hey everybody sorry I'm late, but look what I've got," she giggled showing a white bag.

"Chocolate…cookies…fish…Ice-cream… You're the best Yolei! You could be the head chef in the kitchen," the In-Training Digimon giggled as they jumped towards the bag.

"Sooo DemiVeemon you don't want anything?" Yolei asked as she noticed that the little blue Digimon hadn't left my head for some reason.

"Oh… Err…" the Digimon looked down at me with puppy eyes.

"Alright, alright," I laughed "You don't have to ask yah know."

"But in that weird book that Kouichi read it said to stay alive you must not eat anything," the Digimon cried out.

"DemiVeemon? That was a ghost story. It wasn't real," I sighed. "And the food must be green with a bit of blue."

"Ohh… but it was so realistic," DemiVeemon whimpered as I softly put him down with the others.

'I guess Koichi read him one of his creepy books last night after I fell asleep. I better tell him not to. Nice side of darkness the ground,' I thought with a sweat drop.

"Who's Kouichi?" Izzy suddenly asked.

"Oh that's one of Daisuke friend's. They come to the soccer game last week," Kari smiled but her eyes shone with concern.

"Oh… wait. Did DemiVeemon say that Kouichi read it to him? Does he know about Digimon?" Izzy said turning to the darker redhead.

"What? OH, no. No, DemiVeemon hid in my pack and Kouichi was reading out load to me when I was gonna go to sleep… What? He does that," I shrugged when TK and Izzy sent me a few weird looks.

"Hehe. Oh I found this, there's an article about Ken," Yolei said, pulling out a magazine from the shopping bag.

"Hmm… I'll take that," I smiled as I took the book from the girl, brushing there hands together lightly making the purple head girl blush and look down. Kari growled slightly.

"Damn. I need to boost my game," I felt Kari think as I flipped though it.

"Hmm… yeah. There he is," I said showing everyone the picture.

"Who would think that such a normal looking boy could be the Digimon Emperor?" Cody blinked.

"His smile makes him look so gentle," Kari said as she walked up to the me and leaned having a worried look in her eyes.

"Err… yeah, but his hair cut makes him look like you Kari" TK mumbled loudly.

"I don't know, TK. Kari's a lot prettier then Ken," I said with a thoughtful look making Kari blush and Yolei grumble.

"Let me see it," Izzy asked as I passed it to him.

"Oh this kid. I've seen him on the news before," Izzy nodded as Yolei looked over his shoulder.

I tuned him out a bit as he was listing all of Ken accomplishments

"Hey Daisuke are you okay?" Kari asked me

"I'm fine why wouldn't I?"

"Last week... and all..."

"It's fine Kari I'm fine. I had a week to think about it all and came to terms with it this morning"

"Are you sure your okay Daisuke? I know how you feel about... friends and all"

I nodded at the kind child of light and we both looked at Izzy and Yolie.

"Look at his IQ," she gasped as everyone nodded in agreement while Izzy walked over to one of the many computers.

"I'll use my map program to find the apartment building behind Ken in this picture," he said typing away.

"It looks like a nice place to live," Yolei said glancing at the computer screen.

"Yeah if living next to a heartless kid who wants to rule the world is nice," TK yelped.

"If my calculations are correct then Ken should live around here," Izzy said showing them a location on the map.

"Yeah I know that place," Kari giggled poking the screen.

"You smudged my screen!" Izzy gasped glaring at the mark on the computer screen.

"Well it's not really yours it's the schools, but okay," I shrugged leaning against one of the walls as DemiVeemon crawled back up to my head.

"I think there's an apartment building right there, under Kari's fingerprint," TK said nodding to the mark.

After taking a bus downtown they stood in front of a gray apartment building.

"Here it is. This is the place where we stop Ken once and for all," TK said.

"Hmm… there might be a problem," I said with his arms behind his head and nodded over to the police car.

"Man that kid's trouble," Kari sighed as they ran toward the police cars.

"I think he's run away from home," they saw Ken's parent talking to one of the policemen.

"Run away from home?" Cody gasped as everyone glanced at each other.

"I bet I know where he's gone," I sighed sadly as everyone turned to head back to the school first to the bus stop.

"Wait a bit guys. I feel bad for his parents" I said as I went behind a bush and opened my bag.

Inside was a bit of a disguise with earbuds, a dark long grey jacket and glasses. I quickly slipped them on moved my googles to my neck, plugged in my earbuds and wore my glasses and moved over to Ken's parents as the reporters left.

"Umm excuse me can I talk to you?" I asked with a low voice looking as introverted as possible.

"What is it dear? Can we help you?"

"I heard about your son and I wanted to tell you that I'm gonna help search for him..."

"A kid like you?" His dad said.

"It's hard to explain but I kinda understand where you son is coming from running away and all and I think I might have an idea on where to find him?"

"Can you tell us?!" His mom cried looking at me hopefully

"I'm sorry I can't tell you as I don't wanna give any false hope"

"I'll take any type of hope" His dad said

I sighed. " He might be in a dangerous place, trying to forget his life. I think his act of "perfectness" got to him"

"Thank you very much."

"It's no problem. I'll do my best to help bring your son home safe and sound" I said as I turned and started walking.

"Oh wait what's your name?" Ken's mother asked

"You can just call me Minato" I said walking away. **(How may of you guys are gonna get that reference)**

I walked back to the group who started at me in awe.

"Let's go" I said as we went back to school.

* * *

Once back at the middle school everyone ran to the computer room to explain everything to Izzy who was waiting for them there.

"I think your right, Daisuke. Ken's probably in the Digital World, but its dangerous to just rush in there," Izzy sighed to the younger kids.

"The longer we wait the more time he has to plot against us," Kari said softly tilting her head.

"We need to make a new plan," Cody said.

"Hmm… We need to know what Ken's doing," Izzy said turning around and putting his fingers under his chin. "Lets check the computer."

"Is that what I think it means?" TK gasped out as the Digital World's map popped up.

"Ken is taking over places in the Digital World faster then ever before," Izzy gasped as the map showed half of it was covered in black boxes.

"Well then lets go!" TK growled out angrily.

"We can't be reckless. Remember the expression 'fools rush in were angels fear to treed'?" Izzy said looking at him.

'Hehe. Kouichi used to say that,' I chuckled thinking about my first adventure in the Digital World.

"So what do you think we should do?" Kari asked.

"Hmm… being a fool is really low on my list but I can't just sit here and do nothing," I sighed removing my earbuds and bringing my googles back up.

"Why do evil geniuses have to be… well, evil? Why can't Ken be like Jumba from L and S" Cody whimpered.

"L and S? What's that Cody?" Kari asked.

"Err… nothing," Cody said with a light blush dusted across his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Huh. Well he certainly doesn't look evil," Yolei said looking at the magazine she'd brought.

"Well he is and don't let your self forget it," Izzy said as he nodded.

"Well I've had enough talk. The clock keeps ticking away and I'm getting ticked off. I want some action," TK growled.

"He's right," I nodded and smiled at his friend who returned the smile. The others nodded in agreement.

"Digi-Port open!" everyone yelled shoving there digivices towards the screen.

"I'll be watching over you. Good luck you guys," Izzy said as everyone was sucked into the screen.

"Look at this land of fire. It's like that movie…Land of Fire," TK gasped as he and the others looked around.

"I know," Yolei said dryly.

"Sure is hot," I sighed.

"Five star chilly hot," Kari said fanning her self as everyone began to walk around.

"Keep your eyes open. Trouble could be anywhere," I sighed as we continued to walk around.

"Hey Daisuke"

"Yeah Yolie?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what"

"Talk to Ken's parents. We heard what you told them" Cody piped up

"Well... My parent's aren't home often and other things happened in my life, health issues as Joe might've told TK and Kari. I wanted to run away and hide from it all." I said looking up

"In truth... I wanted to die. I thought, if I was gone that would fix everything"

I heard several gasps and stares as I continued to walk.

"In a way I understand how Ken's feeling. He probably wasn't always evil. I've seen the way he looks on TV. He probably wanted to get away from all his problems. The digital world opened up that possibility for him and he took it. Like how I ran away as a kid" I said keeping a leveled voice.

"I'm sorry Daisuke" Kari said

"I don't mind"

"Wait. You understand how Ken is feeling right?"

"Kinda. I think"

"But what does that have to do with talking to his parents? Their worries are completely different" Yolie continued

" Well funny story. I had my sister and my friends like JP and Tommy along with the twins too looking for me. They found me and they told me how worried they were as my parents were on a trip and they didn't tell the police."

"But-" Yolie started

"So because of them worrying I came back and I know how bad his parents must be worrying" I said letting out a breath

" Thanks for telling us all of that Daisuke"

"No problem Cody. I don't mind at all" I said facing him with a smile as we walked on.

A few moments later a fire like Digimon jumped out of the lava.

"See? Told yah. Trouble could be anywhere," the I gasped making most of the team chuckled softly at his reference to what he said earlier.

"It's Meramon," Kari whimpered tacking a step backwards.

'Probably a bad memory' I thought looking at the girls reaction.

"Lets show them whose boss!" Yolei yelled as data looped around Hawkmon.

"HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TO… HALSEMON! THE WINGS OF LOVE!"

After the data disappeared, in Hawkmon place was a large lion like Digimon only with a bird face, it had arm covers the top of it's head with metal wings coming out of the side's of the head.

Halsemon attacked one of the fire Digimon only for it to laugh as the flames grew bigger.

"Don't do that anymore Halsemon! You're just tickling him," Yolei gasped as Halsemon landed next to her with a growl.

"Nothing is working. It's up to you Armadillomon," Cody cried as he raised his D3.

Just like Hawkmon, data looped around Armadillomon.

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TO… DIGMON! THE DRILL OF POWER!"

Then in Armadillomon's place was a larger Digimon with drills, for hands and a bigger drill on his face.

"Rock Cracking!" Digmon yelled and started to drill into the ground splitting the rock in half sending the flame Digimon into the lava.

"Huh? Uh-oh," I gasped.

"What? We beat them," TK said slowly.

"Their fire type Digimon. Lava doesn't hurt them. I think we should get out of here before they come back," I stated but sadly the Meramon got back up before they could get away.

"Damn it" I cursed.

"My turn?" Patamon asked TK just as data covered the bat-hamster Digimon.

"PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TO… PEGASUSMON! FLYING HOPE!"

Once the data disappeared in Patamon's place was a golden house with long wings.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon yelled out as he fired two large circles from his eyes at the fire Digimon, stopping them.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon yelled as he jumped into the air and threw stars at the Digimon as Gatomon Armor Digivolved to Nefertimon: the Angel of Light. As Nefertimon attacked the flame Digimon Daisuke froze when he felt that something bad was about to happen.

"I really think we should get out of here," I thought out loud looking for an escape.

I could feel the whole Digital World screaming at me to get out of there. That there was something coming… something bad.

'I haven't felt this in a while. I feel-' I thought

"What's wrong?" Kari cut me off turning to the me as Nefertimon destroyed and released the flame Digimon's black rings.

"I-I think we should leave. Something's coming," I gasped out grabbing my arm shivering despite the heat.

"How would you-?" But a loud roar cut off Kari.

"Oh no!" TK cried out as Kari gasped and took a few steps back as a large white skeleton Digimon appeared. The Digimon was being carried over to them by a lot of flying type Digimon, and on top of the one in the point position stood the Digimon Emperor.

"It's SkullGreymon," TK gulped

"S-SkullGreymon?" Kari whimpered as SkullGreymon ripped out of the hold of the Digimon Emperor and land softly before roaring.

"How can we beat that thing?" TK gasped out.

"I have no idea," Kari cried.

"Not even one?" Yolei asked.

"I have one," I said.

"What?" everyone turned to the redhead in surprise.

"I say we go back and come up with a plan. Maybe ask the older DigiDestined. SkullGreymon is Tai-senpai's partner. Maybe he can get thought to him," I said getting agreements in return. The Armor Digimon tried to fight the skull Digimon off only to be turned back into rookies (champion in Gatomon's case).

In truth I wanted to get out I didn't know how much longer I could last

'My powers weren't this active before' I thought 'Is it getting stronger the farther we progress?'

"Dark Shot," SkullGreymon yelled and instead of attacking us as he destroyed the Control Spire.

"You wanna play rough?" the Emperor yelled blowing a whistle.

"I'm afraid to found out who he's calling," I gasped as black dinosaurs appeared.

"What are those things?" Yolei gasped.

"They're DarkTyrannomon," I gasped loudly as Cody nodded in agreement.

"Why can't we ever fight anything short?" Kari cried as she grabbed at my arm to stop herself from falling over. I – seeing this – wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Yeah! Like some mice!" Yolei cried.

"He's throwing them around like rag dolls," TK gasped as SkullGreymon threw the DarkTyrannomon around.

"He beat them all single handed!" Kari chocked out before SkullGreymon turned back into his rookie form.

"That's Agumon!" Kari gasped pulling away from me and tacking a few steps forward.

"That slimy Digimon is coming after him!" I gasped as one of the Digimon picked Agumon up by the trail.

"Agumon" Kari cried out.

"Let him go!" TK yelled angrily.

"From defeat I snatch another victory," Ken laugh cruelly as he flew away.

After they returned to the computer room they told Izzy everything.

"What? So if he could get Agumon that means every one of our Digimon are in danger," I gasped making everyone look down sadly.

Things didn't look good at all.

* * *

Thanks for all the support! It's been forever since I updated and some have reviewed and PMed me to update my stories... Anyone else have an idea on what outfit Daisuke might've been wearing? Review if you know or PM me. Or even if you don't know still review. I have a channel on youtube now and I still gotta get ideas out of my head so I'm not sure when the next time I'll update will be. I hope you guys review follow and fav!

Asada-Shino808 out!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm back... I'm sorry if this is bad or not what you were expecting.. I really tried just saying... So I hope you guys** **like. But I did it in one day aren't you guys happy!**

* * *

 _Flash Back_

 _"I believe that the forest kingdom starts just over this track" said a white bear like Digimon as he and another Digimon stood on a hill looking down_

 _"That's one long track," said a boy with cropped red hair._

 _"Hey Bokumon? How much far do we have to walk?" a big round boy asked with spiky brown hair._

 _"Don't worry you should only have to walk a little bit more," Bokumon replied._

 _"Wha? A little bit more? These little bits are killing me," the boy moaned as a raven-haired boy behind him huffed._

 _After walking some more, a short red-haired boy glanced behind him to see the sun setting._

 _"Wow, we've been walking all day," he mumbled before turning around and started to slow down so that he was walking next to the tired big round boy._

 _"Wait up!" cried his older brother as he followed their other three friends ahead._

 _"Man, isn't it time for a dinner brake? I'm wasting away here," the big boy signed as everyone stopped together._

 _"We didn't even have any breakfast," complained his brown haired friend._

 _"I think we should stop here and make camp," the older redhead said turning to the others._

 _"It's been a long day for all of us," The only girl in the group nodded._

 _"Yeah whatever," the raven-haired boy said with a frown._

 _The short redhead zoned out as his two friends start to complain about stuff._

 _"I wonder how Jun is… I hope she's okay. I miss her…" he thought sadly as someone patted his shoulder making him look up._

 _"Huh?" he blinked, confused._

 _"Look what I found," the blonde girl said showing him a gray apple._

 _"It's gray" he mumbled._

 _"It's called a meat apple. They have different meat flavors, and if we cook them on a fire they will be eatable. Tommy, Neemon, Bokumon, and I are going to get some more while the others look for firewood, so would you like to come with us?" she said with a soft smile._

 _"Okay Z," the short redhead nodded with a smile before following the blonde with Bokumon, Neemon and Tommy behind him._

 _"More work… Ah man," the big round boy frowned as he followed the two younger boys._

 _Suddenly Tommy stopped and looked around._

 _"What's wrong Tommy?" the young redhead asked him._

 _"I thought I s-saw something Daisuke," Tommy said pointing over to bunch of trees._

 _"Hmm… well there's nothing there now," Daisuke said after looking around. "Maybe whatever it was, we scared it off," he shrugged/_

 _"Come on guys! I found the tree," Zoe yelled from up ahead._

 _"We're coming!" both boys yelled an ran up to her where she stood beneath a large tree with gray apples on it._

 _"Yay!" both boys cheered as they ran over to the tree and began to help Zoe collect apples._

 _Tommy had taken off his hat so that he had a place to put all the apples he picked in._

 _"There! I think that's enough," Zoe said thoughtfully. "What do you think Bokumon?"_

 _"I have to agree my dear," Bokumon said as Neemon tripped over an apple._

 _"We should head back now, I'm sure Takuya, Koji and JP are wondering where we are," Daisuke said stretching._

 _"Yeah" the others agreed before finding their way back._

 _"Wow! So much wood," Zoe gasped as Daisuke and Tommy put the apples on a few leaves._

 _"Hehe," JP blushed and rubbed under his nose._

 _"Looks like you guys picked a lot of apples. You did great little guys," Takuya laughed has he ruffled both Tommy and Daisuke's hair._

 _"Now for the fire," the redhead nodded looking over at the sticks._

 _"One question. How are we going to light it?" Daisuke asked._

 _"The good old fashion way. Rubbing," JP suddenly said, coming down from heaven._

 _"Err…" Koji, Takuya and Zoe gave him wired looks while Tommy and Daisuke looked at each other before shrugging in confusion._

 _"That come out wrong, I meant… oh you know what I mean!" JP huffed as everyone started to laugh._

 _After Takuya and Koji fought over how to make a fire - they did end up rubbing sticks together in the end - everyone was settled around the fire with the apple's on sticks._

 _"Hey has anyone noticed that there are three moons?" Daisuke asked gazing at the sky._

 _"Huh?" everyone blinked before looking up. "Oh yeah."_

 _"I've got a question" Takuya suddenly stated._

 _"What?" Koji turned to him._

 _"Well all of us kids have the sprits of the Legendary Warriors right?" Takuya asked._

 _Daisuke coughed as the others nodded._

 _"Well… most of us do anyway - I'm sure Daisuke will get his soon," Zoe piped up._

 _"Thank you Zoe. You're so kind unlike like my **brother,** " Daisuke huffed crossing his arms as a black aura coiled around the older redhead. _

_"Other then that! What is it Takuya?" Koji asked wanting to hurry this along._

 _"Huh? Oh yeah, well most of us has the power of the warriors, so how come even when we combined our forces we still couldn't beat that stupid Grumblemon?" Takuya yelped out._

 _"That's a good question," Koji frowned, looking thoughtful._

 _"Oh yeah that reminds me, Daisuke you started to glow when Grumblemon was about to attack you. Do you remember what happen?" Zoe suddenly asked softly helping everyone remember. They all now looked at the younger redhead who looked like he was in deep thought._

 _"Well I remember being in a cloudy place there was a Legendary Warrior there. I think he was asking for help, but I don't remember much after seeing him. It's all blurry…" Daisuke said thoughtfully._

 _"Do you know what warrior it was?" Koji asked looking at him._

 _"Uh-uh," Daisuke shook his head. "That's the part that's blurry."_

 _"Maybe it was Daisuke's sprit calling out to him?" JP said as everyone nodded in agreement._

 _"Hmm… At one point we seem to have the upper hand, but what did Grumblemon turn into?" Tommy suddenly asked._

 _"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that," JP said as he remembered Grumblemon slid-evolve onto a bigger Digimon._

 _"Yeah, he turned into that crazy Gigasmon," Koji sighed._

 _"But he called it a Beast Spirit. Just what does that mean? Any clue?" Takuya said pushing himself up into a sitting pension._

 _"It's a stronger form," Daisuke suddenly mused his eyes glassy._

 _"Huh?" everyone turned to the redhead_

 _"I don't know how I know that… It's like someone told me but I don't know who," Daisuke sighed as Takuya patted his back._

 _"Maybe… Hey Bokumon! Is there anything in that book of yours about another form or something?" the older redhead boy asked their Digimon friend._

 _"I haven't seen anything," Bokumon said taking out the brown book he carried and flipped through it. "I see nothing…" he stopped on the Light Warrior page as Neemon leaned over and began to rub the page._

 _"Paws off grabby!" Bokumon snapped at the rabbit Digimon._

 _"But I found something," Neemon piped up. "See? The page is folded over._

 _"Oh it seems you're right," Bokumon gasped, pulling the page open and scanned it. "Oh me, oh my," he gasped out._

 _"What is it," the other gasped out._

 _"It seems that there are two spirits for each of the Legendary Warriors," he said making everyone gasp._

 _"Two? You mean we're only half way there?" Zoe asked._

 _"Well for some there's no way half way there yet," Daisuke thought sadly "And why don't I have one?"_

 _"The first is the Human Spirit like Agunimon, but the second is called the Beast Spirit. That explains where Gigasmon come from but how did he summon the Best Sprit?" Bokumon wondered._

 _"I wonder what life would be like as a beasty?" Neemon suddenly said making everyone giggle._

 _"Lets feed you to one, and you can found out from the inside. Don't you realize the children may have the power to sprit evolve again?" Bokumon asked._

 _"Ah," Neemon nodded._

 _"…You don't understand do you?" Bokumon asked._

 _"Nope," Neemon sang._

 _"Why do I bother?" Bokumon sweet dropped._

 _"Well then if Bokumon's right, then each of us should be able to get a beast sprit," Koji said looking into the fire._

 _"Aww man! It's like starting over," JP complained._

 _"Yeah but if we get are beast sprits w-we'll be able to beat Grumblemon," Tommy giggled._

 _"Well I'm willing to give it a try," Takuya cheered._

 _"Why does that sound bad?" Daisuke thought._

 _"Bokumon, Bokumon" Neemon called poking the Digimon._

 _"Gah! What?" he asked turning to the rabbit Digimon._

 _"Is this a good idea? Nope not good, not good," Neemon said shacking his head._

 _"What's the matter with you? We have to help them in any way we can," Bokumon said shacking his paw in the air._

 _"But the apples," Neemon said as he pulled his out of the fire "are burning."_

 _"Ah!" everyone gasped and pulled their own out and began to blow on them before taking a bite._

 _"I hope I get my sprit soon," Daisuke thought as he nibbled on his._

 _"Mine's like a meat bun," JP laughed._

 _"Mine's like a chicken drum stick," Tommy giggled gleeful._

 _"I got hotdog," Takuya grinned._

 _"Mmm… pork," Koji nodded in appreciation for the taste._

 _"Mine's Oso Buko," Zoe giggled throwing herself backwards._

 _"Mines barbequed ribs," Daisuke said softly from his and Tommy's sides, when suddenly it got very dark as one of the black clouds covered the moons._

 _"Huh?" everyone looked around as the trees started to light up._

 _"S-Something's happening," Tommy gasped._

 _"He's right," Daisuke nodded and got up._

 _"Wow… A TV," both young boys gasped._

 _"A bunch of them," Takuya said as he and the others got up._

 _"That is pretty sweet," Koji said._

 _"Wow! This is sick! I wonder if we can get music videos," JP yelped._

 _"Wait… That's our world," Zoe gasped eyes widening._

 _"That's right Zoe, this is called the TV forest. A TV gateway to the human world," Bokumon explained reading from his book._

 _"Now that's really weird," Koji grumbled._

 _"It's my school! Its never looked do pretty to me… look, all the cherry trees are blossoming," Zoe said leaning in towards a tree._

 _" I love cherries. You know, come to think of it I love pretty much every kind of food" JP said coming up behind her._

 _"That's the park my mother used to take me to… MY MOTHER!" Tommy gasped making everyone rush over to see._

 _"Wow Tommy, your mom's beautiful," Zoe commented._

 _"She is," Takuya nodded as Daisuke looked around and saw something that made him gasp._

 _Walking alone, the young redhead walked up to one of the trees and rubbed his eyes._

 _"T-that's not… that is," he gasped staring into the TV tree._

 _There in one of the trees was a little white house, when suddenly one of the windows lit up while the others were pitch black. Leaning closer to the tree, the redhead saw a girl in the middle of a living room. The girl yawned and stretched before she glanced around as she started to make her way to the front door. It looked like she was talking through the door meaning that the doorbell had rung. The girl reached out a hand to open the door before jumping back. Suddenly the TV zoomed in on the girl's face that held the look of shock and a little bit of horror in it._

 _Daisuke started to shake. He knew this girl but he'd never seen that expression on her face before._

 _Then the picture suddenly flickered and it zoomed out to show that the girl gone but the door was left wide open. From what Daisuke could see from TV tree's screen, down the hall of the open door all the books and pictures had been tossed all over the place like a struggle had occurred. Suddenly the TVs started to fade leaving Tommy upset and Daisuke shaken._

 _After the clouds moved to reveal the moons everyone sat around the fire trying to cheer Tommy up._

 _"Takuya?" Daisuke said softly as he tried to catch his brother's attention but no such luck._

 _"Want some of my apple? It's hotdog," Takuya said to Tommy._

 _"Tommy could be your little brother," Zoe giggled as Tommy took the apple._

 _Daisuke frown and curled up in a ball thinking back to what he'd seen and what Zoe had just said when suddenly something flow across the sky making Takuya look up before looking over to the raven haired boy._

 _"Hey Koji! Are you falling asleep?" he asked._

 _"Sleep? Ha! I'm lucky I'm not bored to death," Koji grumbled crossing his arms._

 _"Hey bud what's your problem? He needs a nap," JP suddenly frowned._

 _"He's just grumpy. Hey JP maybe Tommy would like to see some of your magic," Zoe giggled._

 _"Magic? Since when?" Takuya asked._

 _"Since I was a kid myself," JP laughed as Tommy rubbed his eyes._

 _As everyone start to laugh at JP's magic as Daisuke pushed himself up shakily and began to walk away as tears started to well up in his eyes. Daisuke walked past Koji who looked up and watched him walk away before getting up himself and followed to younger kid._

 _"Hey Daisuke wait up," he growled. The kid stopped and looked down at his shoes._

 _"…What's wrong?" Koji asked when he realized Daisuke was crying softly._

 _Daisuke shook his head._

 _"Come on and tell me already. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." When Koji still didn't get a reply he sighed. "Want me to go get Takuya?"_

 _Daisuke once again shook his head._

 _"Man I not cut out for this," Koji thought. "Common Daisuke. Tell me what's wrong," Koji asked softly._

 _"I'll tell you if you p-promise not to t-tell anyone," Daisuke hiccupped._

 _"Fine I wont tell," Koji sighed crossing his arms._

 _"I s-saw someone one in one of the TV trees," Daisuke whimpered._

 _"Yeah, so did we but-" Koji was cut of buy Daisuke shaking his head._

 _"I s-saw my s-sister," he gasped making Koji's eyes widen a fraction._

 _"You have a sister? I didn't know," he said softly._

 _"Takuya's younger twin… my older sister Jun," Daisuke said softly._

 _"Oh I see. You must miss her to like Tommy misses his mom," Koji nodded his head._

 _"Well yeah b-but… I umm… saw someone take her," Daisuke gasped out._

 _"Who?" Koji asked._

 _"Well I didn't actually see her get taken, but it showed her opening the door then the picture flicked and the door way and the hall were trashed and she was gone," Daisuke whimpered rubbing his red eyes._

 _"Ah… Well maybe you should tell Takuya," Koji said._

 _"N-no. He'll just overreact," Daisuke said as he finally stopped crying_

 _"But she's his twin," Koji said._

 _"I know, but I'll tell him when the time's right," Daisuke nodded._

 _"Gah fine, we should get back anyway," Koji said with a sign as Daisuke nodded and followed the older boy back just in time to see JP do his last trick. After that everyone made beds._

 _Daisuke fell asleep next to Koji who signed before closing his eyes as Tommy started to whimper in his sleep._

 _"This stinks! I give a great show and I still have to watch the stupid fire," JP groaned._

 _"Stop complaining. We drew straws and you lost," Takuya said._

 _"I'm just wiped out from all the walking. I think I just need to pass out for a while," JP sighed._

 _"Hey JP, I was wondering are you an only child?" Takuya asked suddenly._

 _"Huh? Yeah, but how could you have known that?" JP blinked._

 _"Haha. It's pretty obvious," Takuya chuckled._

 _"So? Big deal. What about it?" JP grumbled._

 _"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just miss my sister," Takuya said as he glanced at Tommy and then at Daisuke._

 _"What the hell? Why is he over by Koji?" Takuya thought annoyed._

 _"Don't tell me you're getting jealous," JP laughed when he saw the expression on his friend's face when he looked at his younger brother._

 _"Yeah, but no big whoop. I guess he felt lonely after seeing all the attention I was giving Tommy… He got lonely a lot before we came here. He was one of those kids that liked to stay inside then go out side. I used to force him out to play football or something but coming here meeting all of you has helped him a lot, so I'm grateful for everyone's help even if they haven't notice it," Takuya smiled._

 _"Ah… That explains a lot," JP said._

 _"It does doesn't it?" Takuya laughed as something swiped across the sky making the boy look up._

 _"What's wrong?" JP asked._

 _"I thought I saw something," Takuya stated._

 _"Did you see a ghost?" JP asked._

 _"I saw something, but I'm not sure what, it feels like we're being watched," Takuya said getting up as JP looked around._

 _Suddenly Tommy's whimpering became louder and it woke the others up._

 _"Tommy's having a nightmare," Daisuke said simply has everyone got up to check on him._

 _Suddenly Tommy got up and took hold of a stick that was on fire. "Ill never forgive you" he chatted under his breath._

 _"Tommy what is it?" Zoe asked looking at the brown haired boy._

 _"I won't forgive you, I wont forgive you," Tommy said as Daisuke sighed and walked up to his friend._

 _"His eyes are glassy" Daisuke blinked._

 _"I won't forgive you, I won't forgive you, I won't forgive you" Tommy continued to mumble over and over._

 _"Tommy?" Daisuke waved his hand in front of his face._

 _"Tommy?" Takuya said walking closer to the two boys._

 _"I'll never forgive" Tommy hissed at the older redhead holding up the burning stick._

 _"Tommy stop that right now!" Zoe gasped jumping back as Daisuke took a few steps away from him._

 _"Now cut it out! this isn't funny Tommy," Takuya yelled._

 _"I'll never forgive any of you" Tommy hissed as his eyes grew darker. "You're going to pay for what you've done to me" the short brown head growled throwing the stick away and pulling out his D-Tector._

 _"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" he cried emotionless._

 _"T-Tommy!" everyone gasped taking a few steps back from Kumamon as he froze the fire._

 _"Ah!" Neemon gasped as he fell out of the tree above them._

 _"Keep it down… Wha?" Bokumon gasped at what he was seeing._

 _"Wow that's one angry bear," Takuya gasped._

 _"Kumamon" JP gasped as he and the others backed away._

 _Daisuke gasped as the white bear walked past him and towards the others._

 _"Hey has Kumamon gone mad?" Bokumon asked jumping down and landing next to his redhead friend._

 _"I don't know," Daisuke mumbled._

 _"I'm tired of you bullying me… Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon yelled blowing ice at them._

 _"Move!" Takuya yelled as everyone jumped away from the snow-bear Digimon._

 _"What's going on here?" Neemon asked crying._

 _"No clue" Bokumon said as Daisuke nodded in agreement._

 _SWASH_

 _"Huh?" Daisuke looked up to see a pair of glowing eyes._

 _"Err… Wha?" he yelped jumping backward, causing both Neemon and Bokumon to follow his gaze and gasp as the eyes turned to look at them just before fading away._

 _"A g-ghost!" Neemon gasped._

 _"Err… I'm out of here, nice knowing you guys!" Daisuke yelped and tried to run away only to have both Digimon grab him from the back of his shirt_

 _"Don't leave us!" Bokumon cried pulling the redhead back._

 _"I thought you wanted to die!" Neemon asked tilting his head._

 _"Shut up! That was last chapter," Daisuke yelled at the rabbit Digimon._

 _"He's gone completely crazy!" Takuya yelled drawing the three's attention back to Tommy/Kumamon._

 _"I'm really sorry Tommy," JP cried._

 _"Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon yelled blowing out more ice._

 _"Looks like the only choice we have is to sprit evolve and take him out," JP said._

 _"Sprit evolve? No way! There has to be another way to stop him," Takuya said shaking his head._

 _"Right," Zoe nodded in agreement._

 _"Sorry JP, but I have to agree with Takuya on this one," Koji said._

 _"Fine. Then what do you think we should do?" JP asked as Kumamon attacked again._

 _JP tried to sound grown up and tried to save Zoe only to trip and have Zoe run over him._

 _"Sorry!" she gasped._

 _"I'm good," JP signed as Kumamon walked over to Takuya and Koji._

 _"Huh? Look!" Takuya gasped as he and Koji saw a hog-like Digimon fly past them._

 _"You see that?" Koji asked._

 _"Yeah" Takuya nodded and both boys shared a knowing look before taking out their D-Tectors._

 _"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" they yelled._

 _"Agunimon!"_

 _"Lobomon!"_

 _"Hey I thought we agreed no spirit evolving," JP frowned._

 _"They must have a good reason. Maybe they know something we don't," Zoe said reasonably._

 _"Spirit of Light come forth!" Lobomon yelled summoning out his light sword and holding it up to the night sky lighting up the forest._

 _"THERE HE IS!" Agunimon yelled running after the Digimon before jumping on it's back as Kumamon attacked Lobomon._

 _"Rotten little wart hog!" Agunimon yelled as Zoe and JP gasped._

 _"What is he riding?" Zoe asked._

 _"Whoa piggy," Agunimon yelped as he fell off._

 _"Bakumon" Bokumon piped up "He's probably the reason Tommy's acting up."_

 _"Come back here you flying pock pie!" Agunimon growled._

 _"He looks pretty nasty for a Bakumon. Isn't he supposed to eat bad dreams?" Neemon suddenly asked._

 _"You idiot. Didn't it occur to you that Cherubimon turned him evil?" Bokumon asked annoyed._

 _"How?" Neemon asked._

 _"I have no idea," Bokumon growled as he looked through his book. "Ah! His power ring is gone! Cherubimon must have taken it away from him."_

 _"But then if Bakumon made Tommy think that his nightmare is real then why isn't he attacking me?" Daisuke suddenly asked._

 _"Hmm let me think," Bokumon said as he took up a thinking pose._

 _"Ah! That's it! Remember the TV tree's?" Bokumon asked._

 _"Yeah," Daisuke nodded uneasily as he shivered thinking about Jun._

 _"Well he saw his mother and everyone gathered around to see her, but you walked off… by the way why did you leave?" Bokumon asked turning to the redhead._

 _"Ah… I tell you later, first tell me what's going on," Daisuke frowned._

 _"Oh right, anyway as his mother faded from sight Tommy became upset, so maybe Bakumon put a nightmare on him because he thought that Tommy would be easy prey," Bokumon said with a shrug._

 _"Hmm… like Takuya-Oniisan and the others might be keeping him from her… but then what's that got with me?" Daisuke asked tilting his head._

 _"Well it could be something about grown up kids," Bokumon said._

 _"Grown up kids?" Daisuke muttered rubbing his chin._

 _Bokumon nodded with Neemon copying him only to have Bokumon snap his pants again._

 _"Nightmare Syndrome," Bakumon growled attacking the Fire Warrior._

 _"Oniisan!" Daisuke gasped as his brother writhed on the ground for a moment covered in a dark shadow before he suddenly broke free._

 _"It's only a dream… Bakumon made it!" Agunimon said._

 _"Grr," Kumamon growled, as he was getting ready to attack._

 _"Gah screw it," Daisuke grumbled and ran up to the ice warrior and grabbed his arm._

 _"Kumamon they're not your enemy!" Daisuke said shaking his friend's arm._

 _"Daisuke… They're not my enemy?" Kumamon asked confused._

 _"That's right! You trust me don't you?" Daisuke asked nodding his head._

 _"Oh…" Kumamon mumbled before nodding as his eyes turned back into his regular blue eyes and returned to his human form, while Lobomon and Agunimon stopped Bakumon._

 _"You're back!" Daisuke cried hugging his friend who laugh and hugged him back._

 _"I said it before, and I'll say it again their like twins," Zoe giggled._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"Zzz…"

"Daisuke come on wake up!" cried a female voice.

"Zzzz… huh?" I yawned and looked around to see Kari staring.

"Man Kari I know I have a small fan base but I didn't know you were my number one fan" I teased as but my head back into my arms smirking.

"Dai shut up!" Kari exclaimed as she huffed.

"TK's done now. We can go to the computer room," she said lending her hand

I nodded and followed her out the room.

'I can't believe she's bushing... too bad I might break her heart' I thought .

'I mean I love Kari but I don't think I would wanna date her. TK is there for that'

"Hurry TK!" she yelled into the boys bathroom.

"We're late," I called agreeing.

"Yeah yeah," TK mumbled walking out of the bathroom following us to the computer room.

"Sorry we're late" Kari said as she stopped in front of her brother.

"Hey don't blame her, it was my fault. I had a hair cut appointment but then I realized I didn't need one," TK laughed.

"This is what happens when your staring in the mirror for an hour," I muttered under my breath making Kari laugh.

'Looks like I'm forgiven already ready!'

"Yeah but what about Agumon?" Tai sighed.

"Wait what," I questioned as I got lost in where this conversation was going.

"Gah," Tai growled.

"Daisuke, you really need to start paying attention to not only yourself but others too," Kari sighed.

'I didn't even wanna be here. I'm tired of saving the world honestly. But I get the feeling something can come out of this,' I thought as I sat down and DemiVeemon popped out of cupboard crawling his way to my head.

"Lets go save Agumon," Kari said as she glanced at me.

"But where's Yolei?" TK asked looking around.

"She's cleaning her glasses," Izzy said getting up from the computer desk.

"Wow cleaning her glasses… that could take hours their so big," TK sighed.

"Well then hurry up and go find her already so that we can leave!" Tai finally snapped.

"Tai stop" I snapped standing up

"What?" Tai questioned

"Think about it. If Yolei is cleaning her glasses she would be here. I've seen her with her case and cloth. Not to mention TK was in the bathroom to look at a mirror but cleaning glasses doesn't require that so something must be up! I know you wanna get going but be a bit more considerate other wise people will leave" I burst out panting slightly as I realized what I said

"Okay, okay," TK sighed and turned to leave.

"I'll go too," Cody yelped and followed the blonde out also wanting to leave the conversation as he saw Tai's shocked face

"He does have a point Tai" Izzy said turning around to face the old leader

"*sigh* I'm sorry Daisuke. Thanks" Tai said as he went back to looking out the window as we waitied for Yolei to come back.

"Hey Daisuke," Izzy called the once again.

"Hmm?" I looked up from petting DemiVeemon.

"Tai had something he would like to say, don't you Tai?" the older redheaded kid.

"Huh? Err… Yeah. I'm sorry for pushing you when you weren't ready to talk," Tai said rubbing the back of his head.

"…It's no big deal. I'll tell you some other time," I said softly as the brown haired boy grinned and nodded, glad that things where sorted out.

It was then that TK and Cody came back in with Yolei.

"Yolei there you are," Kari smiled.

"Hey. How're you doing?" the lavender hair girl replied back emotionlessly.

"Yolei we've been waiting for you. Where were you?" Tai asked.

"…What's wrong?" I asked.

"We're going to the Digital World, aren't you excited?" her Digimon asked.

"I'm not going," she sighed, making everyone but Daisuke gasped.

"Why not tell us what's wrong so we can help?" DemiVeemon asked sadly.

"Oh I can see that you're the last person to turn to if I was in trouble and needed help" Tai frowned.

"Be nice Tai," Kari said walking over to her brother as I gave a small glare.

"I'm sorry, Yolei. It's just… I'm just worried about Agumon. I don't want to put any of you in trouble so if you feel like you're not up to the challenge then maybe it would be best if you stayed here Yolei. I don't want anyone going if their hearts aren't in it," Tai said as Kari nodded in agreement.

'I wanna stay behind then'

"Well if you get bored you can stay do my math homework," TK laughed.

"Err… okay thanks," Yolei said as he gave her the book.

"Is it really alright if I don't go?" she asked taking a few steps forward.

"Sure! You can make a day of it; cleaning, working and all those other fun things you love," Izzy said making me sweat drop.

"I think he mean's all the staff _he_ loves" DemiVeemon mumbled from the top of my head.

"…You sure?" Yolei asked.

"What do I have to do, hold up a sign? If everyone says it's alright if you stay then you should stay" Gatomon said.

"Gatomon's right Yolei. If you don't feel like going to the Digital World then I don't feel like it either," her Digimon piped up.

"Now that that's settled, lets go get Agumon," TK said as Kari nodded in agreement and walked over to the computer screen.

"If everyone else is ready to go then lets get going! Digi Port open!" Kari laughed and disappeared into the screen.

I nodded to Yolei, offering up an understanding smile before following the others.

* * *

~The Digital World~

"It's good to have the whole gang back again," the bug-like Digimon said as he flew down from a worn down tree. "Welcome to my tree house… Well it's not much of a tree house anymore since SkullGreymon destroyed it. Now it's more of a twig house, but it's okay I was going to redecorated," Tentomon stated.

"We don't care about your tree Tentomon, we're here to stop the Digimon emperor," TK sighed.

"It's really important we stop him. If he keeps getting power like this he could destroy the whole world," Tai said from his spot next to his sister.

"Hey watch it Cody. Be careful," Armadillomon said as Cody almost hit him over the head with his kendo stick.

"I'm sorry but that Ken makes me very angry," Cody growled.

"Yeah me to," Armadillomon yelled out.

"Armadillomon you really need to sort that temper out," Cody gasped as he put down his kendo stick.

"How in the Digital World are we going to find Agumon?" Patamon said as Tentomon flew past them.

"Tentomon could help," I shrugged.

"That's a good idea," Tai said agreeing with the idea.

"You okay?" Kari asked her older brother has he looked down.

"Tai hasn't been this angry since I popped his football" Gatomon sighed.

"He has got a right to be!" TK stated.

"Well all this standing around is making my paws itch so lets get going" Gatomon moaned as she began to walk.

"Good idea… I'll go see what I can find out and don't touch my tree," Tentomon said before leaving.

"Everything will be okay Tai," Kari said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know," he said shrugging her hand off and walking away. "Look a Control Spire."

"Something's coming," I growled as a Digimon rushed towards them. "Thank goodness Veemon had already digivolve into Flamedramon."

"I'm Woodmon and I can't be defeated," the wood Digimon stated.

"Flame Shield," Flamedramon yelled rushing up into the air and covering himself in fire before throwing himself at the tree-like Digimon sending him into the control spire.

"Ah! Hey I'm being defeated!" Woodmon cried as he slid down into the ground.

"Wha… what happen?" Woodmon grumbled as the dark ring was destroyed.

"Hey Woodmon do you know where the Digimon Emperor is?" Tai asked.

"Well I don't really know but I think maybe that way," Woodmon said pointing to the right.

"Thanks. Lets go guys!" Tai yelled as they took off in the direction Woodmon had suggested.

"Tai slow down!" Cody yelped as they where now walking up a twisted hill.

"We don't have the time to slow down," Tai sighed.

"Look!" Patamon yelped flying over them.

"We made it to Rail Town," Tai said wiping his forehead.

"Rail Town?" the other's repeated.

"Come on guys. Agumon is in this town somewhere so lets go," Tai said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Rail town? …Hey Veemon, didn't rail town have a different name before?" I asked the blue Digimon getting everyone's attention.

"Huh? Hmm… yeah! It did. When the Emperor put the control spire here he cut down the bean stalk," Veemon nodded as they got closer to the down.

"So it was called Bean Stalk Town?" Cody asked as I froze.

' _He cut down the bean stalk… the one that Tommy's friend replanted… man I hoped nothing changed here. Everywhere else has changed so much…..I wonder if the tombs of the sprits are still here... I'll visit in my free time or something' The thought made me tear up a bit as I saw some looks of concern._

WOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOO

"That sounds like a Trailmon," I mumbled to himself.

"Trailmon?" Kari asked.

"Err… Ah- Oww! …Veemon," I groaned and rubbed his stomach where Veemon had just hit him.

"Hehe. I was telling Daisuke about some digimon that I've heard of and what sounds they make. Trailmon was a digimon I told him about," Veemon shrugged as a long black old train stopped in front of them.

"Agumon!" Tai cried and hugged the little orange dinosaur.

"Tai! Tai!" Agumon cried. "Owwie!"

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Tai gasped.

"No you were just hugging my ribs too hard," Agumon joked

"Tai we should get going," Kari said as Tai put Agumon down gently. "I'm sure Ken will come after Agumon"

"Right" Tai nodded with his crooked grin as I helped Agumon onto Tai's back.

"How endearing," sneered an angry, cold voice.

"Huh?" looking up everyone saw the Digimon Emperor.

"Its Ken!" Kari gasped.

"My name is the Digimon Emperor" Ken yelled angrily.

"If you don't like being called Ken now, how about Kenny or Kendal?" I snickered.

"You really don't want to make me angry," Ken yelled.

"So you're the one who hurt Agumon" Tai growled letting his partner down. "You come down here now and tack your medicine like a man."

"You do amuse me so. I can defeat you just as I defeated Agumon" Ken laughed.

"Try it!" both Tai and I yelled.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Ken. You're the kind of bully that give bullies a bad name," Cody yelled throwing his kendo stick only to have Ken snap it into two with his whip.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to do better then that little boy," Ken laughed before slapping his wipe down summoning a lot of dark colored dinosaur Digimon.

"We're surrounded" TK gasped.

"Just give me the word Daisuke," Veemon yelled.

"Wait Veemon which one?" I yelped making everyone look at the us.

"You know what one," Veemon said jumping in front of everyone.

"Wha? B-but Veemon we haven't even tried it yet! It was just theory. What if it's doesn't work?" I gasped flailing my arms around in concern making Ken and Tai raise there eye brows.

"Well we'll never know until we try," Veemon grinned.

"…O-okay, but remember that this isn't the real power nor is it your strongest form. If this works it means I still have a connection and nothing else," I warned.

"Right! Now lets do this," Veemon nodded.

"Okay" I nodded "Digi-Spirit Energize!" I yelled as he pulled out his old D-Tector.

"Come on," I grunted but gasped as a very familiar voice came from the old D-Tector. "It is time." A beam of light shot out of the D-Tector screen and wrapped around my partner.

"Wow!" Kari gasped and covered her mouth.

"Hey Izzy, are you watching this?" Tai asked thought his digivice.

"Yeah," was the awed sounding reply.

I tuned it all out as I stared at my partner

"Veemon Spirit-evolve to…"

"What the!" Ken growled.

"Such power" gasped the Digimon taking steps away from the brightly colored Veemon.

"I am now,Velesmon!" after the strips of data dispersed there in Veemon's place was a Digimon that looked like Flamedramon only the blue fur had a light yellow strip of fur around he's mouth, arms and legs and also tails.

Also in the place if his fire shields were brown leather with a light red symbol of my warrior sprit.

'That's something I haven't seen in a while...' I thought looking at my D-Tector as it glowed with my symbol also.

"That looks so cool!" Kari gasped as the other's stood in awe.

"No way… It worked… Veemon err I mean Velesmon we did it!" I cheered happy.

"Of cause we did Daisuke, I'd never let you down," he said before turning to the Emperor.

"I-impossible! There's no such Digimon stronger then SkullGreymon" Ken gasped.

"Well believe it," Velesmon chuckled as he pushed himself up into the air and slammed his hands back down on the ground.

"Fire Snakes!" he yelled as 7 long fire snakes that had a little greenness around them appeared from the ground and warped around the dark Digimon destroying the dark rings.

"A-amazing" the others gasped.

"I wonder if I could do that," Patamon said as the other Digimon nodded in agreement.

"He's winning," Ken growled as Velesmon destroyed another three dark rings.

"Look at him go," Kari giggled.

"And he's on our side," Tai grinned.

"Attack!" Agumon cried and ran off.

"Agumon!" Tai gasped and ran after his partner.

"So you come back to me Agumon, and look I have a new friendship ring," Ken said holding up the dark spirals before throwing it at the dinosaur.

"Gah!" Agumon gasped as the spiral zipped up his arm.

"You are mine again!" Ken yelled as Agumon bowed down to him.

"Agumon are you okay?" Tai asked only to have a fireball thrown at him

"Look out!" I yelled and pushed him out the way.

'Senpai you _so_ owe me' I thought as I felt a sting on my leg.

"He's being controlled again," Cody gasped.

"Now Agumon Dark Digivolve!" Ken yelled.

"Agumon Dark Digivolve to MetalGreymon."

"He looks so different," Kari gasped.

"And mean," TK said as Metalgreymon attacked the Spirit Digimon, hitting him hard enough to his In-Training form.

"Are you okay!" I cried running over to DemiVeemon.

"Used too much power… You're right. We have to train that form more," he whimpered as I nodded and petted him.

"See ya digi-fools!" Ken yelled as a flying Digimon grabbed MetalGreymon and left

"Agumon no!" Tai cried as he watched his partner's figure get smaller and smaller.

"Hey guys!" called a voice.

Turning around they saw trailers.

"It's Yolei and Hawkmon!" TK gasped.

"And Matt" Kari nodded.

"I'm sorry about not coming before," Yolei sighed.

"That's okay but you missed it. Daisuke and Veemon used this new form of Digivolving. I believe its called spirit evolve" Cody said existed

"A new form of digivolving," Matt and Yolei mumbled together.

"Tell us what happen so far," Matt said as everyone claimed into to trailer. I turned away from them as the others explained to Matt and Yolei what had happen.

"You okay DemiVeemon?" I asked.

"Yeah, just really tired. My tiny back hurts," DemiVeemon giggled.

"Haha. Don't worry. Mine used to after I Spirit Evolved for the first time too _._ " I laughed running my fingers through the blue hair making DemiVeemon purr.

"Come to mention it it's kinda similar to when I first used my spirit too. Ha how ironic!" I chucked hugged my partner closer glad that he was at least okay.

I did jump when Tai put a hand on my should.

"Senpai warn me.." I said turning around to see his face.

"Daisuke what did you do back there?" he asked walked me to boulder away from the group sitting down besides me.

'he noticed the small burn gosh dang it!' I cried out in my head

I jumped again as Matt sat on his other side winced and then sighed.

"Are you okay Daisuke? You took a small fall for Tai back there. No wonder you inherited his crest" Matt smiled at me.

'This is going to be a long day,' I thought as I nodded then just leaned on Tai to fall asleep.


End file.
